Heir to the North
by Jaco2553alpha
Summary: What if Jon Snow was born Jon Stark, son of Ned Stark and Ashara Dayne. What if he lived in a different North. Follow his adventure as he navigates the North, and the Game of Thrones. REWRITE COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_**A/N This will be my first Game of Thrones fanfiction story, can't wait to start, I hope that you all enjoy. I don't know how long this story will be but, I have most of it planned out. Hey everyone I am rewriting allot of the chapters of the Story because I am not really satisfied with how it turned out and hope too make the reading of the story better.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Prologue**

* * *

256 AC

* * *

'My Father is dead,' Rickard thought, the funeral had just ended with Edwyle Stark being buried in the crypts of Winterfell with his forebears, all the lords had come for the funeral, and to reswear their oaths of loyalty to the Stark in Winterfell. But now he wanted to be alone, he was twenty five and now was Warden to the largest of the seven kingdoms and sat on the Throne of Winter; the seat of the ancient Stark kings and Warden's of the North. Rickard walked the lonely steps too his fathers, no his solar now, and then entered the room high in Winterfell's Great Keep.

Rickard then had a thought, "What had the North accomplished?" They had ruled the North as the King's of Winter for eight thousand years and for what, Brandon the Shipwright had built a mighty navy with the vast wealth that Kings of Winter of old possessed. Then sailed across the Sunset Sea never to be seen again, and Brandon the Burner destroyed the mighty navy of the North and they hadn't had a fleet since.

'The North has fallen since its days of glory, Moat Callin the greatest fortress of the First Men is a broken ruin, the Broken Tower at Winterfell has been lying burnt for decades, the Gift and New Gift were little more than wild territory eating up much of the North's land. What happened,' Rickard thought going through the records, before Aegon the North had enjoyed long years of peace with the tribes beyond the wall, peaceful trade was made with them, their wealth was unrivaled, massive armies could be called to fend off attacks from the south.

The King's of Winter had once wielded enormous influence in the North, holding vast riches from their great trade links with Essos and Beyond the Wall from the city of Hardhome. Which had mysteriously burned in a great fire seven years before Aegon landed. The fire cost the North ten thousand lives and Torrhen Stark's father, and caused the spark of war to reignite.

Great fishing and trade fleets were once commanded by the Stark's of Winterfell. They survived for eight thousand years without the south from their trade. 'And now they are gone,' Rickard thought.

'Then Aegon came,' Rickard thought. He brought fire and death to all that opposed him and destroyed what threatened him. "The strength of the North must have frightened him,' Rickard reasoned as looking at the old records he saw a great fall in the wealth of the North after their last king bent the knee. The records stated that Aegon had forbidden the North from trading with Essos and even beyond the wall.

Their great fishing and trade fleets were attacked by pirates and sellsails with increasing frequency. Crops mysteriously burned in their fields, men starved, and within a generation the great wealth of House Stark was no more... The great vaults hidden in the crypts empty...

'An entire great nation brought low,' Rickard thought. Aegon preached the Targaryen's might and their efforts to bring peace and prosperity to the Westeros. Intentionally or not Aegon had caused the great loss in the North's wealth and food.

Aegon had taken what made the North strong and forced the heavy chains of the south upon them. It forced the North into wars like the Dornish conquests and the Dance of Dragons to regain the all important trade; Queen Rhaenyra had sworn to remove restrictions on the North's trade. Unfortunately for the North, she had died during the war and her son Aegon the third had refused to lift the restrictions. Forcing the North to buy crops from the Reach at extremely high prices after the new gift; the most fertile lands of the North were given to the Nights Watch.

They were lured into war with promises, promises that were never kept.

Now they merely survived winter, that was the sole focus of the North, when winter ended preparations began for the next winter. That was why the words of the Stark's were what they were, not boastful of that houses achievements or silently threatening their enemies, it was a simple warning, an inevitable truth, that you must be prepared. That in mind, Rickard set to work laying the return of the great kingdom of the North...

* * *

The first thing Rickard did was travel to King's Landing to bring the plight of the North to King Aegon V. Detailing in great length the harm that Aegon the Conqueror had brought to the smallfolk of the North with his restrictions.

He had known that King Aegon would not allow the smallfolk to suffer as he had many times attempted to make their lives better and had sent massive amounts of grain North to feed the starving families of the North.

Rickard was not disappointed many of Aegon's century old restrictions were overturned and he set to work reestablishing trade. There were vast tracts of wood stretching for over a hundred miles in the Wolfswood, and so Rickard brokered a trade deal with Braavos which needed wood for it's ever growing fleets. To make the transport of the wood faster from the Wolfswood to White Harbor, Rickard began the construction of the Great Wolfs Road. It ran from Sea Dragon Point to the White Knife via Winterfell.

Soon after Aegon the V was killed in the tragedy of Summerhall. Rickard had raised a cup to his memory but was glad that many of the declarations the Aegon had made for the North were quickly forgotten by the south after all who in the south would care for the North?

Rickard build a port near Winterfell were the wood was loaded onto river barges and sent down the White Knife to where the Manderlys and their trade fleet was waiting. A small town quickly sprung up by the port on the White Knife.

Rickard ordered the construction of a keep on the north side of the river that bisected the Rill's and the Stony Shore. A small port and shipwright were constructed to moor the small fishing fleet. The Great Sea Road was built all the way to Sea Dragon Point were it met the Great Wolf Road.

Knowing the North would soon need many more people living there to make sure that these projects could progress, Rickard sent men down the Neck to find the communities of First Men that still lived bellow the Neck and offered them a place in the North. Many, tired of the constant attempts by wandering Septon's to make them convert to the Faith of the Seven that are One, went North for a new life bringing their families with them. He settled them all through the North.

Rickard knew that food would be a problem when winter came even with the food from fish, and used farming experts from the Reach, Essos and Yi-Ti to increase the yield of crops grown on the fertile lands of the Karstarks.

In the Rills Rickard ordered the construction of large irrigation works from Ironwood creating a large and fertile fields which became large producers of crops. In addition Rickard lent money to the Ryswell's allowing them to expand their industry of breeding horses to increase the number of heavy cavalry the North could call in times of battle.

But even then he knew that they would need a new source of food; for a long time rumors had come from the fishermen of Bear Island of great horned beast living on the Frozen Shore of the Bay of Ice.

And so Rickard led an expedition north and discovered great herds of Horned Cattle, holding long thick fur that allowed them to survive the extreme cold. Knowing their value Rickard ordered the capture of three herds of these cows and brought thousands back to the vast grazing fields of the Winterlands.

These projects brought gold into the North and with this gold Rickard used a good portion to hire experts in mining, farming, building, and many other fields to launch the first great survey of the North, to find what could be mined where, and what could be grown there, what was the best way to build a city where the temporary Wintertown stood by Winterport on the banks of the White Knife.

This brought experts from as far as Yi-Ti to the North, in addition their were miners from the Westerlands, farmers from the Reach and Essos.

The survey took five years to complete, and during that time, Rickard focused on other things, such as fostering good relations with the Iron Bank, and the massive reconstruction and renovation of Winterfell. The renovation was done completely using stone from the nearby granite quarries that were built during the first year of the survey once the vast deposits of dark grey granite were discovered underneath the lands around Winterfell.

During this time Rickard married Lyarra, a cousin and the daughter of Rodrik the wandering wolf and a Flint of the Mountain Clans. And in 260 AC celebrated the birth of their first child Brandon Stark.

* * *

262 AC

* * *

Two years later with the birth of their second son Eddard Stark the great survey of the North, and renovations of Winterfell were complete. In the new great tower of Winterfell that Rickard had constructed so that it connected to his solar and the walls of the Inner Keep.

Rickard had the Carved Table constructed from boards of Ironwood so that it would survive the test of time. The great map held all the details of the North with section marked with what could be found or grown in certain area's. Cape Kraken became the vineyards of the North, the Rills were home to a new vegetable; the potato and carrots among others.

In the Neck, a city of the Crannogemen built on stilts at the tip of the leftmost part of the Green Fork, near Greywater Watch which was on the rightmost fork of the Green Fork, called Marsh city. The large rice plantations grew nearby and another city of the Crannogemen and northmen grew North of the Cape of Eagles and thrived from harvesting salt from the sea and called it Harvest.

Under Lord Quellon the Ironborn were not a danger and Rickard's attention was turned away from naval defenses on the eastern and western coast.

Silver, gold, copper, iron, tin and jewels were in abundance in the Winterlands and the Northern Mountains, and Rickard immediately began the construction of mining villages and keeps to guard the mines which were gifted to the Northern Mountain tribes.

Only a small portion of the southern mountains were scouted for mine sites and jewels and iron were found to be in much more abundance than gold. The Great Mountain Road was built from the Northern end of the mountains and connected to the King's Road.

The Great Sea Road was also extended past were it connected to the Great Wolf Road and along the sea past Deepwood Motte once the mines were secure and villages constructed and gold flowing south to Winterfell.

With the proper wealth secured Rickard began the long awaited construction of Wintercity, a great city of the North, that would not be crowded by overpopulation, were there would be no slums, and would be not a center of trade but _the_ center of trade in the North, all of the North's trade would flow through Wintercity and by extension Winterfell.

Flint's Finger became a trade center for the hearty northern spices that grew along Cape Kraken and the orchards of apples, berries, and grapes. All warmed by the waters and warm winds of the Sunset Sea.

Many of the builders that had aided the survey of the North had stayed and found lives planning Wintercity. Four years of planning the city, it's defenses it residencies and all aspects of it took place before construction even began.

* * *

278 AC

* * *

 **Winterfell**

Ned sat on his horse and looked out on the home that he had not laid eyes on for nigh of nine years, even from a distance he could see that much had changed in Winterfell and the lands around it, "Is it always this bloody cold?" Robert complains.

Pulled from his nostalgia he looked to his left where the heir to Storm's End sat beside him, behind them was a group of soldiers from White Harbor that had been sent to escort them. Ned looked at Robert and grinned, "You think this is cold?" Ned says having been born in the north he barely felt the cold, "Just wait until winter comes."

"It's not winter already?" Robert demands, pulling the furs that he had wrapped himself in closer.

"Not even close, here in the North, this is what we call summer." Ned said.

"Fuck, you northern shits are tougher than I thought," Robert said grinning at Robert.

"It's one of the thing that makes the north the hardest of the Seven Kingdoms to conquer, one taste of the real cold, and all you prissy southern knights will all go running back down the neck in your fancy armor," Ned says, "Now, are you ready to see the home of this northern shit," Ned said, poking fun at Robert.

Robert just grins before spurring his horse onwards.

The ancient keep commanded the lands it watched over. Ned could almost feel all the years and winter's that the ancient keep had withstood. It's towers rising high

"Ned!" Someone yells before Ned fells himself nearly knocked off his horse.

"Lyanna," Ned said pulling his sister into a huge hug, "It's so good to see you."

Lyanna smiles then launches a barrage of questions, demanding to know about his time in the Vale, if he missed her and what he thought of Wintercity, all while Robert looks on in amusement.

"That's enough for now Lya," A voice calls, Ned turns to see his father and brothers walking towards them. Ned and Robert dismounted and Ned walked to his father before bowing from the waist.

"Rise," Rickard Stark says, Ned comes out of his bow before embracing his father and then his brothers. "Lord Baratheon," Rickard says shacking Roberts hand, "A servant will escort you to your chambers," Robert nods his thanks before walking towards his room in the Great Keep. "Come my son, I'm sure that you will want to here the changes that the North has seen in the nine years you've been gone. Brandon, I believe that you have ravens to send, and Benjen, you have your lessons with the Maester. You can catch up during the feast to celebrate Eddard's return." Rickard prompts.

"Yes. See you later little brother," Brandon says.

"Bye," Benjen says before entering the inner keep and walking towards the Maester's tower.

Rickard gestures towards the godswood, "Shall we talk in the Godswood?" Rickard asks.

Ned nodded to his father. He had always enjoyed the unexplained peace that was brought by the ancient tree's and the bone white bark and red eye's of the Weirwood tree's. The tree's that First Men had worshiped since the pact over ten thousand years ago.

Rickard began to tell Ned about Winterfell's new glass gardens, that were expanded while Ned was away. "Where did you get all the glass?" Ned asks.

"Myr, we have begun increasing our relations with the Free Cities of Essos, as well as our holdings overseas, we now own several merchant guilds based in White harbor with branches in Essos and Pentos at present.

Our good relations with the Iron Bank of Braavos allows us money and supplies, as well as increased trade between the North and Braavos. It is always good to have the Iron Bank on your side, if worse comes to worse." Rickard said.

"As you know son, Aegon imposed many restrictions on the North's trade in Essos and beyond the wall. I know know that he saw our wealth from this trade as a threat. Aegon's family planned the conquest for a generation before the conquest, they knew what made each kingdom strong and which could not be controlled. Like the North; we were simply to different, different faith, and different way of living. The southern kings had their extravagance and we had our simplicity and strength from the loyalty of our lords." Rickard said.

"How do you know this?" Ned asked in shock.

Rickard turned to look at his son, "Aegon the V told me and allowed me to see the records of their efforts against us when I pleaded with Aegon the V for our smallfolk."

Eddard shock his head in shock, "They left thousands to die in winter without a care."

Rickard nodded gravely, "This is why we must make alliances to prevent this form occurring again. Integrate with the south quickly before Aerys in his madness can act to return to the ways his ancestors used on the North."

"Aren't you worried that some like Tywin Lannister will move against you? Jon Arryn told me of his efforts to tie his blood to the Iron Throne trough his daughter Cersei, if he see's a threat in us he will attack," Ned said.

"We then appeal to the king, he has begun acting against Tywin's actions as his hand and mistrusts him. If we convince him that Tywin acts against him he will act to keep the North safe." Rickard said.

"Aye. What has changed in the North while I have been gone?" Ned asked.

Rickard took a long pause before answering, "You know many of the changes already my son, the irrigation works in the Rills grow wheat, potatoes, carrots and many of the other crops on level of crops from the Reach. The horned cattle have settled well in the Winterlands, and are being dispersed through the North. There is even talk of using them for transportation along the roads." Rickard said.

"Aye, the stone roads made our journey shorter," Ned said.

Rickard smiled, "All the roads throughout the North are stone now and all trade passes through Wintercity. Towns have been populated in the Northern Mountains even though the tribes are still nomadic in the summers. The Iron and jewels of the mountains have come through Wintercity and many master jewel and weaponsmiths have made their home there." Rickard said.

"The Manderlys have expanded their silver mines and found vast silver fields under the Sheepshead Hills on the Broken Branch. In the Winterlands our granite quarries are producing well and we have even discovered veins of jewels and gold nearby so we will have our own mines to fill our treasury," Rickard said.

"Here in Winterfell we have expanded the library and made the inner keep into a singular building with several large courtyards for training and other things. The Great Hall can now seat a thousand men and has five hearths. The Maester's tower has also been expanded as well as the ravenery." Rickard said.

"What about the horned cattle, we saw many herds along the road," Ned asked.

"Aye, they have thrived in our lands, growing in size. Traders are using them to pull carts of goods. I plan on expanding on this and using them to pull supplies for our armies if needed. Their hair is being turned into wool that is very much valued for its strength and durability," Rickard said.

"Tying ourselves to the south will gain us allies that we will need to secure trading and other ventures," Rickard said.

* * *

They left the Godswood and together they walked to the crypts, "I have had the workers repairing the crypts, and we discovered that they go much deeper and further than we previously thought," Rickard says, as they walk towards the crypt entrance which was now inside one of the extensions of the great keep and more secure that before.

Ned and his father light a pair of torches and then begin to walk down a flight of stairs and into the crypts, the first level contained only the lords of Winterfell which mean that only Stark lords from three hundred years past were buried there, they walked along the corridor before coming to a stop just before the stairs that lead to a lower level; this statue was different, it showed a Stark kneeling and offering up his crown, "Torrhen Stark, 'the king who knelt'," Rickard said. "How does it make you feel?"

"Torrhen was wise, he knew that he couldn't beat the dragons, and he knew that a king must do what is best for his people, even if they don't like his choices, better to live, the Stark's still rule the North in all but name, and even though we bow to the South, our bannermen are loyal to us." Ned said.

Rickard nods in approval of his son, "And what of his brother, Brandon Snow, he left the North because he couldn't bear to see the results of Torrhen's choice. He went on to form the company of the Rose, with other northerners that chose exile."

"The Stark's ruled the North for eight thousand years, a change like like, there would have to be many that disagreed with it." Ned says. "And they chose to leave and vow never to return until the Stark's ruled once more as the Kings of the North and Kings of Winter. They made their choice, and lived with it."

"Aye, and perhaps in time those days will return. I doubt I will live to see it though," Rickard said full of hope as they descend once more.

"How far do these tombs extend?" Ned asks, amassed at the many tunnels.

"From our estimates they extend under the Godswood and there is even an exit from the crypts hidden there. The vaults of Winterfell are on the second level," Rickard said.

Before Ned could say anything they descended down to the fourth level before they come to a stop and the first tomb, "Bran the Builder," Rickard says, "The father of our house, the builder of Winterfell and the Wall."

"So he lies here after all," Ned says.

"Yes, the fourth level of the crypts were partially collapsed, I had them repaired, and we found his tomb. Many runes were carved in the walls, and many were not effected by the collapse fortunately. I have had the runes transcribed and we are trying to translate them but haven't had much success yet. The language is ancient and we have little basis for understanding," Rickard said, "We haven't found Brandon's father though, Brandon the Bloody Blade," Rickard said.

"I brought you down here to show you that our history runs as deep into the North, and our history is long and is one of strength, because for as long as there has been Winterfell, there has always been a Stark there." Rickard says, "For the North, the Stark line must continue, which is why is has come time for you to take a wife. That is why you have returned from the Vale," Rickard continues as they begin to walk to the exit of the crypt.

"But who would wish to marry a second son, one who will inherit nothing?" Ned asks.

"You will not have nothing," Rickard says, "You will be Lord of Moat Callin, it's reconstruction is already underway, and you will rule there as your brothers vassal and create a cadet branch of house Stark."

"I am honored Father, but why Moat Callin, it has been abandoned for centuries," Ned says.

"Aye it has, but with the king's sanity shrinking everyday, I fear for our people, and I will not be caught off guard. Tywin Lannister may see us as a threat and attempt to place a new warden of the North in our place. So the causeway and the passage into the North must be secure," Rickard said severely.

Ned nods his head in agreement, "Who have you chosen for me?"

"Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall, I hear that she is a kind woman, only a few years older than yourself, and a great beauty from what I heard. It will also open trade with the Stony Dornish" Rickard said.

"I would like to meat her," Ned says.

"You shall, the reconstruction of the Moat will take over five years, and in the meantime you will stay at Winterfell, with your family, and then move to the Moat, where you will command a strong seat." Rickard tells his son.

"When will the wedding be?" Ned asks.

"I will write to Lord Dayne, and he will come North with his daughter and they will stay for the wedding, and then depart." Rickard says, "I am sorry but this must go ahead."

"Yes father," Ned says.

"Thank you, my son," Rickard says, "Now, come, your rooms are as you left them, and you need to bath, you smell from the road," His father teased.

"Are the hotsprings as they were?" Ned asked.

"No I had some of them incorporated into bathhouses in the Inner and Outer Keeps, but there are some that are still open in the Godswood." Rickard tells him, "Be sure to spend time with your siblings."

"Yes father." Ned says.

"Oh, and do try to keep your friend out of trouble," Rickard says, Ned just grinned knowing that Robert would probably get into trouble anyways.

"Goodnight Father." Ned says before entering the great keep.

"Goodnight son," Rickard says to the starry sky.

* * *

278 AC

* * *

 **Winterfell, several months later**

Ned couldn't believe how much had happened in just a few months, he had returned to a much different Winterfell, with Wintercity build around them. He had reunited with his siblings, and begun to learn his duties as the future lord of Moat Callin. He remembered telling stories with his siblings of the Vale, while they told him about the adventures they had in the North. He had inspected the multiple forts of the Wolfsguard in Wintercity.

He had seen the craved table in the Window Tower, and the other three great towers that were constructed during the renovation of Winterfell. His father had instructed him on being a lord and he and Brandon were having lessons together. Rickard also planned a great fishing port and city on the east cost and chose New Gift and begun construction. It would be Benjen's seat when he came of age and Benjen quickly joined Ned and Brandon in their lessons.

The builders the Rickard hired from Pentos, Braavos, and Volantis for the great survey of the North had stayed to form the guild of builders based in the city.

Robert had been happy for Ned when he heard that he was engaged, but soon after he was forced to return to Storm's End after his parents were killed in a storm of the coast of Shipbreaker Bay and he was forced to leave before the wedding and go to King's Landing to pledge fealty to King Aerys and then return to Storm's End and take up his duties as the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, as well as take care of his younger brothers.

Ned had meet his intended as soon as she arrived and was quite taken with her. Her kindness, beauty, gentleness.

Now he stood before the heart tree in Winterfell's Godswood, beside him stood his bride, Lady Ashara Dayne of Starfall, the words were said, and they were now husband and wife.

After the ceremony they all preceded to the Great hall for a feast before the Bedding ceremony. He was surprised at the turnout, he wouldn't have thought that many lords would come for the wedding of the second son of the Lord of Winterfell, but the Greatjon, the Karstarks and the Manderlys as well as a few other minor lords, but the Bolton's were nowhere to be seen, and for that, Ned was glad.

The Greatjon began banging his mug on the table before loudly declaring, "Time for the bedding ceremony," He calls as the other northern lords took up the call, "Bed, Bed, Bed."

Before they could reach them, Ned with Ahsara's permission picked her up before rushing out of the room to the chamber where they were expected to consummate their marriage.

Ashara stood next to him as he quickly closed the door to their chambers, Ashara gave him and encouraging smile as they began to undress, before long Ashara lay naked before him, Ned shed the last of his clothing and Ashara beckoned him to come closer, and come closer he did. Soon they were locked in a heated embrace and before long the consummated the marriage.

* * *

 **Winterfell, nine months later**

Ned could hear the screams from his wife's chambers, Ned cringed as yet another scream of pain came from her chambers, Ned hoped that this was almost over, it hurt him to hear his wife in such pain, suddenly the door opened and the Maester appeared, he beckoned Ned into the room without a word, Ashara lay on the bed with a small bundle in her arms, "Your son, Lord Stark," she said handing him to Ned. He was so small and delicate he was scared that he would drop him. The baby opened his eyes revealing bright violet irises, while he could see the Stark in the boy, in his face, and his hair.

Ned goes to sit on the bed next to Ashara and the baby tries to grab Ned's fingers, "This one has a strong grip," He said to Ashara, "He has my eyes Ash. His name is Jon." Ned decides as he smiles at his lovely wife.

"Good," Ashara whispered, "Let me hold him," She says, slowly rocking her son, "I'm dying Ned," She whispers.

"No you can't, our son, Jon..."

"He has you Ned, love him, don't blame him... Love him... For me..." She whispers and her vision finally goes black.

Brandon and Rickard enter the birthing room to find Ned holding his son while he cries for his wife, as she lay beside him unmoving. Brandon takes his nephew in his hands as Rickard embraces his son.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **Right so I know that a lot of you will hate me for killing Ashara, but it had to be done. I need that whole Cat hates Jon theme for this story as she will hate him because he will inherit Winterfell after Brandon's death. Besides I really hate Catelyn, I think she is a total bitch, because of her the War of the Five Kings started, and she released Jamie Lannister, and negotiated that deal with the Frey's. Fuck you Cat.**

 **Also hope you like my new take on why the North was poor, after all it made no sense that they would suddenly be poor after kneeling to Aegon. Also hope you like new additions.**

 **Send reviews if you have questions.**

 **Anyway, if any of you readers see any flaws in my renovations of Winterfell, or have things that you would want put in, I will see what I can do. Review and PM me, all questions and comments are welcome and I will answer them in the authors note if you ask them, so please do. But if you really hate this story, just keep it to yourself.**

 **Here are a few of the thing you can expect in the next few chapters, Chapter 2: The tourney at Harrenhal, Chapter 3: Roberts Rebellion, Chapter 4:?**

 **Well enjoy and I hope that you like it.**

 **ADDITIONAL NOTICE**

 **I am rewriting allot of this story so it could be some time before I can post chapter eight but I will try to quickly do the editing.**


	2. The Tourney at Harrenhal

_**A/N This chapter will include the tourney at Harrenhal, and possibly Roberts Rebellion if I can fit it in, it will involve Jon meeting Ser Arthur Dayne, Prince Rheagar, Tywin Lannister and others. It will also detail what Ashara's funeral was like. This story will be drawing from both Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire. Enjoy.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE**_

 **Chapter 2:**

 **The Tourney at Harrenhal**

* * *

281 AC

* * *

Ned looked out over the sea of banners and tents, to his left sat Brandon, and to his right, Lyanna and Benjen, sitting to the right of Ned was his son Jon who was on his small horse. Jon big for his age at over halfway to being four, he had mastered his numbers and letters and learned all the curiosities royals are expected to receive. Which was one of the reasons that Ned had decided to bring him. Jon was dressed in furs and leather and looked every bit a northerner that his father did.

Ordering their horses forwards again they rode into the tent city, with Jon pointing out the banners of different houses, "There's the banner of House Martell, the spear through a sun, House Lannister, the Gold Lion on a red field, The Tully's, a trout," When Jon said House Tully, Brandon quickly rode ahead knowing that his betrothed was there with her father Hoster Tully, Lord Paramount of the Riverlands.

Ned smiled sadly as his son named of different houses and banners. He reminded him so much of Ashara, he missed her so much sometimes, but he was happy that he had Jon. He could still remember Ashara's funeral, they had cremated her body and spread her ashes throughout the godswood, so that she would always be nearby.

Jon became quiet as they rode up to the ruins of the once great castle of Harrenhal, Jon couldn't believe that he was standing in a place where dragons once were. Where Aegon the conqueror and his sister wives had begun their conquest.

Together they rode up to the base of Harrenhal where the kings tent stood. In front of it stood the Kingsguard Ser Barristan Selmy, and Ser Oswell Whent, "Eddard, Lyanna, Benjen and Jon Stark to see the king," Ned says in his most formal voice.

Barristan Selmy nods and enters the tent to declare them. He then exits the tent "The king will see you now," He says.

The Stark's enter the tent and bow respectfully before the king, "Rise," The kings thin voice says. Ned and the others look up and are shocked at the kings physical decline, he had been a strong broad shouldered muscular and handsome man, but now he looked weak, frail and sickly.

"Your grace, I wish you a happy tourney day," Ned says.

"So, the second son of the great lord of the North graces me with his presence," King Aerys says mockingly, "I expected to be greeted by the heir of the North, not some unimportant Stark."

Jon's face flashes angrily at the King insulting his father but is smart enough to say nothing.

"My brother Brandon is visiting with his betrothed, the daughter of Lord Hoster Tully," Ned tells him.

King Aerys sneers, "Tell him I expect to be greeted by him alone."

"Yes, your grace, come Jon, lets find our tent," Ned bows to the king as do Jon, Lyanna and Benjen.

* * *

"I don't like him father," Jon says as they enter their tent.

"I know son, but he is king, and we must show him respect, you did well when you restrained yourself from talking back to the king after her insulted me. The king has grown quite unstable, ever since the defiance of Duskendale, he see's traitors everywhere, and there is no telling how he would have reacted. I'm proud of you," Ned says.

Jon smiles at his father, then asks, "Can I have another lesson in sword fighting," Jon asks shyly.

"How about we go find your uncle and he can teach you," Ned says smiling at his son.

"Ser Arthur Dayne!" Jon exclaims happily, "Lets go!"

"Alright Jon, but remember, he is Kingsguard, he has lots of responsibilities and he may not have time to teach you. Do you understand?"

"Yes father." Jon says as he jumps up excitedly and follows his father out of the tent.

The next tent over was where Lyanna, Benjen, and Brandon would be sleeping. Ned and Jon walked through the crowds of people at the tourney, Jon was taking it all in with wide eyes. Jon still couldn't believe that he was standing in a place that Aegon the conqueror once stood, along with the dragons Balerion the black dread. And where Aegon and his sister wives destroyed Harrenhal and extinguished the line of Harren the Black.

"Father can we see the Isle of the Faces?" Jon asks.

"Perhaps," Ned says, and while he had always wanted to see the place where the pact was signed and the war between the First Men and the Children of the Forest ended, he wasn't sure if they would be welcomed there. The Green Men tended to the Weirwoods there and they guarded them from all, even First Men. "We might not be welcome there Jon, the Green Men guard those trees with their lives, and even though we are descendants of the First Men, we may not be welcome there."

"Yes father," Jon says understandingly.

As they walk, Jon could see so many different people from so many different parts of Westeros; people from Dorne, the Reach, the Stormlands, Crownlands, Vale, and the Westernlands, there where even people from the Free Cities, across the Narrow Sea, Bravo's from Braavos, fighters from Pentos, Volantis, and others. Members from all the great houses, Tyrell's, Tully's, Martell's, and many others.

Eventually they reached the tent of the Kingsguard and as they entered they could see that there was a new addition to the Kingsguard; Ser Jamie Lannister.

"Lord Stark," Ser Arthur Dayne calls as he walks over to embrace Ned, "I was sorry to hear about Ashara." He said.

"Thank you, I got your ravens, they helped get over the grief of... Losing her," Ned says, a bit choked up with emotion. Ned pauses and wipes his eyes before motioning for Jon to come forwards, "This is Jon, mine and Ashara's son." Ned says.

Ser Arthur kneels down to Jon's level, "So, this is my nephew," Ser Arthur says, "All Stark, but I can see Ashara in his face, but he has your eyes Ned." Ser Arthur said sadly.

"Aye," Ned says.

"Ah, what am I doing, here we are caught in the past and I haven't introduced myself yet. Good, day Jon, I'm your uncle..."

"Ser Arthur Dayne!" Jon exclaims excitedly, unable to control himself any longer. He began to as questions as fast as he could, about his mother, the Kingswood Brotherhood, Dawn, and his time as a Kingsguard.

Ned and Ser Arthur laugh as Jamie Lannister watches from the back of the tent, "Now now Jon, catch a breath and let your uncle speak."

"Sorry." Jon says in a small voice.

"No problem lad, I see a lot of your mother in you. Ahh, I miss her, we were close her and I," Ser Arthur says.

"I'm sorry," Jon says.

"Sorry, for what?" Ser Arthur says confused.

"People say that mother died bringing me into this world, doesn't that make it my fault?" Jon asks tearfully.

"Hey. Hey," Ser Arthur nearly shouts, "That is not, and will never be your fault, only the gods can decide when it is someones time, not you. Remember Ashara lives on, through you, you must become the best person you can be, for everyone, for her, for your mother, my sister. And I'll be dammed if you live on and go through your life thinking that your mothers death was your fault. Now come on, chin up, and dry your eyes." Ser Arthur says, as Jon wipes his eyes. "Good, now come, I'll tell you about your mother and my adventures, and maybe if there's time, I'll show you how I fight."

Jon looks up eagerly at that, and he and his father along with Ser Arthur leave the tent, leaving Jamie Lannister to ponder about how similar, Jon's life was to his brother Tyrion's, and how different, he thought bitterly, while Jon's father had loved his son, regardless that his mother had died, Tywin hated his son for the death of his wife Joanna. 'It probably didn't help that he is a dwarf,' Jamie thought bitterly. Jamie quickly shoved his sword back into its scabbard and left the tent, he was Kingsguard now, and he had to protect the king.

* * *

King Aerys sneered, 'First I am greeted by a second son and then his whelp thinks that he is better then the dragon, yes traitors, the lot of them are traitors. All the Stark's, they were plotting against him. They meant to take away his throne, his rightful throne. It was his, the throne was his and only is. Yes he would burn the Stark's. Yes the heir was wedding the daughter of Hoster Tully. Another traitor, the man, selling off his daughters to the highest bidder, yes he would burn him too, all of them, then Tywin, he would burn the Seven Kingdoms and become the one true dragon." He thought.

'Yes, I will burn the heir while in Riverrun, I will take him and burn him in the Red Keep. Yes everyone would see he is the dragon. They old Stark will come then I will burn them both, then Lord Arryn, he must be in on it. He fostered the boy, with the lord of the Stormlands, yes burn them, burn them all, he would burn King's Landing, and rule the ashes. Yes Robert the Lord of the Stormlands, he would burn next, them the North, yes, he would prove he is the king.' Aerys though.

"Everyone will burn, the Stark's first then the Vale and Stormlands, then Tywin, he would burn the Dornish whore his son called a wife and her children, the false dragons and his son,' With a gasp eh realized, 'He is trying to take my throne, yes he must die, yes I will burn him too, he is not a dragon fire will kill him,' Aerys thought.

'Burn them all...'

* * *

That night at dinner Jon was all smiles, King Aerys had officially named Jamie Lannister to the Kingsguard before leaving to return to the tent. Jon thought that the king looked even worse than he had before, with his hair long, greasy and unkempt, and nails that had started to twist and grown out past his fingers.

But Jon wasn't worried about all that, he had spent the afternoon with Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and the greatest knight that ever lived, and his own uncle. Ser Arthur had talked at length with Jon about his mother, and all his adventures, such as facing the Smiling Knight in single combat, and other great deeds.

Jon excitedly told these tails to his aunts and uncles, "'And then you shall have it,'" Jon said recounting Ser Arthur's duel with the smiling knight.

Brandon, Benjen and Lyanna looked on with rapt attention, they had of course heard the story before, but when Jon told the story it seemed to come alive before them. Nearby there were several ears listening at a nearby table a silver haired and silver tongued prince sat listening, thinking about what a fantastic bard Jon would make.

At another table Catelyn Tully looked on with unhappiness and slight jealousy. 'Brandon is my betrothed, he should be over here with me, showing me the due respect that I deserve as his betrothed, not listening to some whelp that is telling a story that we have all heard before.' She thought.

As Jon finished telling the tale, Prince Rheagar came up to them, "You have a fine talent for telling stories little lord," He says.

As one, Benjen, Ned, Brandon, Lyanna, and Jon all stood to give the prince the respectful courtesy that he was to be shown as crown prince, "Thank you prince Rheagar," Jon says.

"You have a fine son Lord Eddard," Rheagar says.

"Thank you your grace." Ned says.

"Please, don't call me your grace, I get enough of that in Kings Landing. Call me Rheagar, it is my name after all," He says.

"Very well your.. Rheagar," Ned says.

Rheagar moves on towards other tables.

While Rheagar was speaking to Ned, Lyanna was looking at Robert Baratheon, her betrothed, he was very drunk and fondling a serving girl with huge tits. After Prince Rheagar departs Ned catches on to what Lyanna was looking at. Lyanna angrily storms off just after Robert got the serving girl to sit in his lap.

Ned found Lyanna outside, pacing back and forth so fast she was nearly tearing up the grass beneath her feet. Her face was scarlet in anger and embarrassment and the 'Wolfs Blood' in her wanted her to go a smack Robert around the head, repeatedly.

"Lya..." Ned begins.

"No!" She shouts cutting him off, "I wont stand for it, that, that pig is embarrassing me to my face, he is embarrassing our father, and our house. He is my intended and he seems to want to fuck everything that moves. You knew he has a bastard daughter in the Vale, right." Lyanna said angrily, all the while still passing furiously.

"Yes I knew, but how did you... Never mind, I'll talk to Robert, get past all the whoring and drinking and he is a good man," Ned says, trying to placate Lyanna by telling her of the good side of Robert.

"You'd better or I swear if he keeps it up, I will personally castrate him," Lyanna threatens.

"Ok, I'll talk to him... Just not now, he wont like me interrupting," Ned says awkwardly, well, I probably should get Jon back to the tent. Please try not to kill Robert," Ned says before he renters the tent.

"No promises," Lyanna says to the stars before she too renters the tent.

Off to the side of the tent, a pair of ears belonging to a silver haired prince were listening, slowly a deep smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Jon looked out over the jousting range, it had been a week since his meeting with the prince. Now he sat watching lance after lance splinter and break until one was knocked of his horse and fell to the ground, the match now was his Uncle Ser Arthur Dayne against Prince Rheagar for the victory in the jousting. They had already seen the melee where a fighter from the Westernlands had beat Brandon for the victory; Gregor Clegane, winning 10,000 gold dragon for his victory.

Then they had watched the joust, the different matches, some had been close; like the one between Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan the Bold, others there had been no contest, with Gregor Clegane thrown clean off his horse by Ser Arthur Dayne.

Now it was the final round, Jon was cheering for his uncle, but on the fifth pass Prince Rheagar managed to trick Ser Arthur and get a clean hit that knocked him right off his horse.

Lyanna had disappeared after introducing them to Howland Reed, she had saved him from a few squires who had attacked him. Shortly after that a knight wearing mismatched armor and a shield that displayed a laughing heart tree, beat those squires and demanded that their master discipline them properly and ensure that they didn't attack anyone again.

The King then demanded that the knight remove his helm, but the knight refused to, so the king ordered the Prince Rheagar capture the knight and bring him to him. Jon had gotten very nervous when he had heard that because to him at least, it was obvious that it was his aunt Lyanna that was under the helm.

But Rheagar reappeared with naught but the knights shield that he had found under a heart tree. And so the mystery knight was named 'the Knight of the Laughing Tree.'

Lyanna returned to the stands and sat beside Jon just before the jousting match began.

Now after winning the joust Rheagar had been given a crown of blue Winter Rose's to crown a queen of love and beauty, Jon knew that it was expected that he crown his wife, Elia Martell Queen of Love and Beauty, which is why it was such a surprise when Rheagar rode past his wife and offered the crown of Winter Rose's to Lyanna, who was sitting right next to Jon.

The crown erupted into outrage, with Lyanna looking at the crown of roses in shock, Elia Martell blushed scarlet in embarrassment over her husbands actions and her brothers, Prince Doran, and Prince Oberyn Martell. Olenna Tyrell looked on with amusement at the prince's actions.

Brandon looked outraged, and his face became very red with anger, the same could be said for Robert Baratheon, who picked up his warhammer and began towards Rheagar before being intercepted by Ned, who began urgently whispering to him to try to calm him down.

Rheagar was then hurried off the field by the Kingsguard who worried for his safety from the angry crowd.

"Jon," Ned calls to his son after managing to calm Robert down, "Were leaving, we ride for Winterfell."

Ned grabs Brandon, and Lyanna with Benjen following close behind them. Jon gets up quickly and follows his father, uncle and aunt to their tent before hurriedly packing their possessions, but by then night had fallen.

"We sleep here tonight," Brandon says taking charge, "Tomorrow, we ride for Winterfell." He says.

They went to sleep with Brandon keeping watch, after that Ned would take over while he sleeps.

* * *

"Wake up," Ned says shaking Jon awake, "It's time to leave."

"Okay," Jon says rubbing his eyes.

Ned helps his son onto his horse before climbing onto his own and then they ride away from Harrenhal towards Riverrun where Brandon and Lyanna would be staying for his wedding to Catelyn Tully, while Benjen, Ned and Jon rode for Winterfell.

After a week of hard riding, they arrived at Riverrun where they said farewell to Brandon before departing to Winterfell.

After two weeks of riding they reached the end of the neck and the causeway to Moat Callin, "When the reconstruction of Moat Callin is complete, this will be the seat of the new line of House Stark," Ned says to his son proudly.

Moat Callin stood tall and strong, even in it's unfinished state, it's keep, and citadel were complete with the citadel's ten towers standing strong in the afternoon sun. The great keep with it's towers was visible behind Moat Callin's 80 foot walls. The remaining ten towers had yet to be constructed, as had the bridges that would connect the towers to citadel of Moat Callin from where the stood on islands inside the swamps of the neck. The ten towers that had yet to be constructed stood facing the South and there would be room for a city to develop to the North of Moat Callin's citadel, which once complete, would be walled in and more towers would be added.

They remained in Moat Callin for two months, learning all there was to be known about their future seat. They also learned that there would be another four years of construction to be done to complete the remaining ten towers and bridges. Jon even enjoyed paddling through the swamps around the Moat and rode up and down the causeway; which was the only passage through the Neck that was known to all others then the Crannogemen, and was the final section of the King's Road before it entered the true North.

After the two had spent time in Moat Callin they then rode to Winterfell, they were greeted by Benjen who had rode ahead to Winterfell with a small group of soldiers, while they stayed at the Moat. Ned and Jon were both glad to see him, but his face stopped any smiles that they had, "Brandon had been burnt alive by the king, and Lyanna has disappeared from Riverrun. She was abducted by Prince Rheagar..."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note** _  
_

 **So second chapter done... I cannot thank you all enough for all of the very helpful tips and comments. I hope you liked how I portrayed Jon in this chapter, and I know that some of you will think that he is way to advanced for a four year old, but I will make this clear here and now, Jon is very intelligent, so he's on par with Tyrion Lannister and Olenna Tyrell.**

 **Did you like the part with Jamie and Ser Arthur Dayne. Also to those who are wondering, yes Ser Arthur Dayne will survive the tower of Joy. I also would like you opinion of whether or not Lyanna should have a child, and whether it should be a boy or girl.**

 **Who liked my description of Moat Callin?**

 **I am sorry for those who wanted to see more of the tourney at Harrenhal, but I want to move forward to Robert's Rebellion and then the Greyjoy rebellion, and yes Jon will be apart of the assault on the Iron Islands. He will be squiring for one of the Northern Lords.**

 **You know who thinks that Shard, is a much better name than for a sword than Widows Wail? Since it was forged from part of Ice.**

 **Who liked my cliffhanger? I am sorry and I will try to update as soon as possible, until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Additional Notice**

 **Who liked the new Aerys scene? Did I get his insanity right? For those who are confused, Aerys planned to use Brandon to force Rickard to come to King's Landing where he would execute both of them. But when Rheagar took Lyanna, it made Aerys believe there was plot and had Brandon burnt alive on a whim. So because of this, Rickard is alive. Yay.**

 **Review's**

 **German Bear: Yes I was thinking of that, and I will try to include it in the story.**

 **Anime Princess: Yes she will hate Jon. i think I showed it well in this chapter.**

 **Marcuscaton: I am glad you liked it.**

 **Dabb1: I'm glad, and don't worry I have it planned out.**

 **Kallypso: Don't worry I will.**

 **Jean D'arc: It does make sense but I want Catelyn to marry Ned to get the good interactions, as well as Lysa poisoning Jon Arryn is an important part of the story. In addition, Hoster Tully might be under the impression that Jon would become Lord of Moat Callin and not Lord of Winterfell.**

 **SharvokDothrakiDovakiin: Sorry about that, but Lyanna having a son or daughter, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Rak1999: Don't worry I won't abandon this story.**

 **Ssjmrxi: Haven't decided yet.**

 **Casualreader79: Glad you enjoyed, I have more plans for the North so just wait.**

 **JoeDanger: I know, but it needed to happen, and their no really a superpower yet.**

 **Tlstroud: Glad you are enjoying, sorry about killing Ashara but it had to be done.**

 **Mycreation: Thank you, I will try to make the timelines as clear as possible. And yes, she is defiantly hope you enjoyed her in this chapter.**

 **Kat: Don't worry Jon will.**

 **Hitman: Ned wont blame his father he will know that it was the will of the gods.**

 **Rak Ewo: Thank you.**

 **Golden Hand: I wont.**

 **Pheonix64: Thank you.**

 **Rakesh jartush: Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Maximari: Unfortunately they have to die.**

 **Jon Potter 99: Glad you enjoyed the detail. As for the North's relations with Dorne I will explore when Ned is away fighting in the rebellion and Jon is the Stark in Winterfell. I'll have to think about that, maybe Jon could squire under the Blackfish during the Greyjoy rebellion.**

 **Johnson: Glad you like the north, do worry I'm not done yet with the changes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you for all the details.**

 **Saint River: Glad you enjoy, as for Catelyn, hating her is part of the story, but I will see if I can tone it down.**

 **Charles Cesar: Don't worry Ned will put his foot down with Catelyn.**

 **Hope you like the answers to your reviews, keep in mind, I might not be able to answer them all, but I will try. Enjoy and until next time.**


	3. Robert's Rebellion: Part 1

_**A/N Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, this one will be all about Jon in charge of Winterfell as Ned and Rickard fight in the rebellion. Sorry for those of you who wanted to see the rebellion. But there will be news coming in of the Rebellion.**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN GAME OF THRONES OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE**_

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Robert's Rebellion: Part 1**

* * *

282 AC

* * *

"What!" Ned exclaimed.

"But... Why..." Jon asked confused as to why Rheagar would take Lyanna and why Brandon was dead, "He... Burnt him? Brandon..." Jon says, tears in his eye's mourning his uncle. "Aunt Lya..." Jon said unable to express himself.

"Why weren't we told?" Ned demands, I sent a raven to Moat Callin to tell you three weeks ago but you had already left, father is preparing to leave for Riverrun later today, you should say goodbye," Benjen says.

"Where is father," Ned asks.

"The Carved Table, by his solar," Benjen says.

"Come on Jon," Ned said as they enter Winterfell's Great Keep, as they walk through the keep Jon could see that his father was mourning for his brother and very worried for his sister.

They enter Rickard's solar at the top of the Great Keep and climb the stairs to the top of the window tower, which was one of three towers constructed in the great renovation of Winterfell. The other two stood to the Northeast and southeast so that they formed a triangle that dominated the Inner Keep.

Rickard stood at the head of the Carved Table and faced south, to where his son lay, burn alive and where his daughter had gone missing. "Grandfather!" Jon said as he rushed up to hug him urgently, needing to hug him. The table held many figurines detailing the placement of armies, navies and cities. There were many figurines for all sorts of simulations. Rickard would often play larger versions of the game Cyvasse, to both spend time with him, and train him in war strategy.

At seeing his grandson a smile was brought to Rickard's saddened face as Rickard bent down to scoop Jon up into a hug. "How is my favorite grandson?"

"I'm your only grandson," Jon said.

"Jon, Brandon is dead, Lyanna is missing we must focus on that, then you can tell your grandfather more." Ned said sadly.

Understanding the seriousness of the situation, "Yes father," Jon said.

Rickard smiles at his grandson before his grim expression returned to his face, "Brandon was declared a traitor of the relm by the king and his men seized Brandon from around Riverrun. After I assume, Rheagar lured Lyanna away with honeyed words. King Aerys must have thought that this was some cleaver plot to unseat him. And then my son was burn alive to the king a swore my loyalty to."

Rickard grits his teeth and leans on the painted table, "How many men can we call upon?" Rickard asks.

"Perhaps twenty five thousand trained soldiers, immediately Lord Stark, the full strength of the North after all the influx of people is perhaps 55,000 as of now including men at arms, but it will take time for them to gather. But we cannot call upon that many unless we wish to continue food production, and maintain our mines," Maester Walys said.

"Time we do not have Maester, and food that we will need, the north will need. How many of the northern heavy cavalry can we call upon?" Rickard asked.

"Perhaps four thousand, all well trained and armed, " The Maester replied.

"Moat Callin?"

"The citadel and the curtain walls are complete, but the remaining ten towers are still under construction and wont be complete for another two to three years," Ned said. "They may have completed one of the outer towers by now but it will take time for the towers to be finished."

Rickard stays silent for a time, "Can Moat Callin hold against a siege?"

Ned pauses, "As long as it is maned."

"Good, what allies can we call upon?" Rickard asked.

"Last I heard the Mad King called for the heads of Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon, declaring them enemies of the relm, Jon Arryn has put down a rebellion in Gulltown and has called his banners. Robert has done the same, we could call upon them as allies," Ned suggested.

"Aye, maybe. I called are banners as soon as I heard of Brandon's arrest. The Dustin's, Ryswell's, Flint's, and Manderlys are assembling at Moat Callin. The Umber's, Karstark's, Bolton's and Mormont's are marching here and will arrive soon. The forces of the Winterlands are already assembled here. Our levies here will be the garrison for Moat Callin with the Wolfsguard and only our trained soldiers will take part in the battle's to come. We will take twenty five thousand of our banners, leave five thousand at Moat Callin and march south with fifteen thousand men." Rickard said.

"What of the other five thousand?" Ned asked.

"Our ports were not allowed to construct war galleys when I requested it of Tywin Lannister, nor was it a priority while Lord Quellon Greyjoy lives. Our trade fleet and fishing fleet were priority. But now we are at war and the western coast will be vulnerable to raids should the Ironborn remain loyal to the Iron Throne. I was a fool no to focus more on naval defense, I have become complacent in thinking no one cared of what the North did," Rickard said angrily.

"Wow," Jon said, standing on a chair to see the design. It was a sixty meter long War Galley and Longship amalgamation, with battle capabilities and transport abilities. There was one sub deck bellow the sea deck. A powerful catapult sat mid bow on swivel a platform which gave a three hundred and sixty degree firing arc, with scorpions lining the sides. The ship had forty oars, twenty a side, and sails for windy conditions. Each ship required a crew of sixty; forty for the oars and twenty as the sailing, and fighting crew. They also had the capacity to carry more troops into battle as well. And Ironwood ram was at the bow of the direwolf shaped bow of each ship and from the direwolf's head was a Corvus allowing quick boarding actions. The ships were painted a grey sea green.

Ned who had been listening carefully spoke up, "Do you really think that they will be able to challenge the Redwyne Fleet?" Ned asked.

"If we fight smart, then yes. But now we must march, Benjen, while we are gone, you will be the Stark in Winterfell, and Jon," Rickard said bending down to Jon's level, "You must be very dedicated to your studies. If I or your father should fall, you will be the Lord of Winterfell, and you must be strong," Rickard said.

Jon nodded telling himself that he would make them proud. And with a final goodbye his father and grandfather marched off with the host of Mormont's, Umber's, and Karstarks.

* * *

 _Riverrun_

'They had arrived,' Ned thought. He and his father had marched down the Neck, across the causeway at Moat Callin and through the Neck, where they met a party of Crannogemen led by the young Lord Howland Reed; whom Lyanna had defended the honor of the North for after he was attacked by four older squires. They joined forces and forded the Green Fork near the Bloody Gate where they met up with the assemble army of the Vale, numbering ten thousand. The Horned Cattle they had brought with them from the North pulled their supply wagons and siege engines. They were even more effective than horses as they were stronger, had better endurance, survived better than horses and could be slaughtered for food during campaigns.

They had received word of Robert's victories at Summerhall where Robert smashed three loyalist host in a single day and was marching towards the Riverlands, but the forces of the Reach were closing in on him. But right now they had to broker an alliance with the Tully's to gain their support in the coming battle.

Once they arrived they were ushered into Lord Tully's solar to begin talks. Beside Lord Tully was his brother Brynden Tully. His former mentor Jon Arryn and his father were beside him as they sat across from them. "You have my condolences for the loss of your son, no one deserved to die like that," Hoster said.

Bowing his head in grief Rickard nodded, "Thank you."

"Now, why have you brought this army to my doorstep?" He asked.

"The Targaryens have proven themselves unfit to rule, we seek to depose them and install a new ruler to sit on the Iron Throne, we would want your support," Rickard said.

"And why would I support you, you have the North, Stormlands and the Vale, but the Iron Throne had Dorne, the Reach, and others?" he asked.

"Tywin Lannister wont stir himself to fight, Aerys has insulted him too many times for that, and Mace Tyrell is a fool," Rickard said before pausing, "Ahh, you want our agreement completed, don't you?"

"Yes, Brandon failed to marry my daughter and our agreement was that my daughter would be lady of Winterfell, if you wish my support I want our agreement completed," he said.

Ned looked up, "What, you expect me to marry her?"

"Yes, you are now heir to Winterfell and she will bear you many strong heirs," Hoster said.

Ned stood up angrily, "If you haven't noticed I am already have married before, and I have a son already."

"A problem that can be easily fixed," Hoster said.

"You expect me to disinherit my grandson, and what, send him to the wall to die, all so a future son might be heir to Winterfell once I die," Rickard demanded.

Hoster paused, looking taken aback, "Not, to the wall, he was groomed to be Lord of Moat Callin..."

"No! My son will be Lord of Winterfell after me and that is final," Ned yelled angrily.

"But our agreement..." Hoster said.

"Was for Brandon, but he is dead, murdered by the king and fully intend to have justice for him. We will need to reach a new agreement for Jon is heir to Winterfell and that is final," Rickard said.

"Fine," Hoster said angrily, "My daughter will marry Lord Eddard and their firstborn child will be lord of Moat Callin. But one betrothal is not enough, you Lord Arryn, you are unmarried and my other daughter Lysa is available," Hoster said.

Jon and Rickard looked at each other before Rickard looked at his son, "Agreed."

A double wedding took place before they were rushed off to fight once more once they had word that the Tyrell vanguard lead by Randyll Tarly had defeated Robert at Ashmark and then marched to lay siege to Storm's End. Robert had retreated from the field and taken refuge at the Stony Sept where the royal army lead by Jon Connington was searching for him. Mustering their forces they marched out from Riverrun supported by ten thousand men of the Riverlands.

* * *

 _The Stony Sept_

The collective lords of the Vale, Riverlands and the North were gathered together to plan their attack on the Stony Sept, the catapults were set up outside the walls after being pulled into position by the Horned Cattle. Lord Royce the spoke "The Royalist forces are searching the town for Robert, but the townspeople have been hiding him, so they have not found him, yet," Lord Bronze Yohn Royce said. "They man the walls of the town, so, how do we proceed?" he asked.

All the lords called out their plans; the Greatjon wanted a full assault on the walls, while Lord Blackwood suggested sending men over the walls to open the gates. After some arguing Rickard spoke up, "I suggest that we attack in three groups, the Valemen will attack the southern gate, the Riverlords the western gate, and my lords will attack the northern gate. It will force them to withdraw out the east gate and towards King's Landing, which is where they will want to withdraw to. I will command the North's three thousand heavy cavalry and ride down the survivors to prevent them from reforming the army," Rickard said.

Some Lords disliked the thought of riding down fleeing men but they saw the wisdom in it, kill them here and there will be fewer men to rejoin the royal army, some approved of the ruthlessness of the plan like Lord Bolton.

* * *

Eddard could see the Royalist forces bunched together in the fallen gate. Ned held up a closed fist to signal the end of the barrage, "Archers," Ned ordered. A constant stream of arrows would be directed at the enemy and attempt to punch a whole in their lines.

Letting out a roar Ned lead his men in a charge on the broken gate. Both sides clashed with a mighty screech of metal, both sides hacking and slashing at each other, men fell on both sides, but step by step the northmen pushed the enemy forces. Ned swung his longsword decapitating an enemy soldier as they broke their lines and charged forwards. Ned lead the charge through the narrow street. After an enemy soldier came out a side street Ned cut him down with a quick slash across the chest.

Ned felt some satisfaction as he saw Robert emerge from the brothel he had been hiding in and cave the chest of one of the enemy soldiers. "Ned!" he yelled, "What took you so long?" he asked as he caved in the chest of another man who charged at him.

Ned smiled as he kept fighting, "He had to get ready, we need to drive them to the east gate."

Smiling Robert brained another opponent foolish enough to challenge him before moving towards the east gate, planning to force them to where his father and the Northern cavalry was waiting. As they reached a nearby square the arrived just in time to see Connington drive his sword through Denys's chest.

They both let out bellows of rage, as they had become friends with Denys during their time in the Vale. While Robert's rage was loud and full of anger, Ned's was colder. Robert harvested rage into strength, but Ned turned his into motivation. Together they charged followed by a few dozen of their soldiers, determined to avenge their friend.

* * *

Fighting was difficult between the narrow streets and the Royalist forces used these to fight the Northmen on equal terms, but they were pushed back step by step. It was not a bloodless battle, thousands died as Connington watched his force of ten thousand men picked apart. He knew that it was only a matter of time until his lines collapsed. He ordered the retreat through the east gate as it was the one the rebels had not attacked.

As the men near him retreated they met the party of Denys Arryn, growling fiercely Connington engaged him, swinging a mighty blow at Denys's sword nearly wrenching it from his grasp. Following up with a few quick blows left and right Connington drove him back. They would most likely been evenly matched, but Denys was tired, he had already fought his way over the walls and then through the streets.

With a final roar Connington knocked aside Denys's sword sending it flying from his hand. Denys desperately parried with his shield but Connington knocked it aside and drove his blade through Denys's chest.

Raising his sword in victory he heard a great roar of anger from across the square. Turning he saw a young man wearing the colors of a Stark and Robert Baratheon, the man he had been looking for was by his side. He knew they must have been friends with the man he had just slain, rallying the rest of his men he continued the retreat, not willing to face them.

Suddenly he could hear deep warhorns, sounding like howling wolves, he turned to see a great number of cavalry charging at the five thousand men he had managed to lead away from the battle. All flew the proud direwolf banner among others, but the direwolf was most prominent. Seeing them charging at him, he knew it was the end. His lines didn't even hold them, his men were too wounded and disheartened.

The thundering of the hooves grew louder as the Northmen lowered their spears as they smashed through the broken line of the fleeing men.

The Northern cavalry rode through the fleeing men cutting them down like wheat in a field. Watching from his horse Rickard noticed the effectiveness of the Northern heavy cavalry and noted that he had to make sure to expand the cavalry units once they returned north.

"Yah," Rickard yelled, spurring his horse onwards as he cut through the retreating men with Ice. He rode strait for the Griffon banner in the center where Jon Connington was. The men behind him cut them down quickly and Rickard swung Ice cleaving soldiers as Connington fled the slaughter of his army with his personal banners riding hard for King's Landing.

Rickard watched Connington fleeing and saw several dozen men preparing to charge after them, "Let them go, we'll never catch them," knowing that heavy horse as they were would never catch the unarmored riders of Connington's few dozen riders.

* * *

 _Winterfell_

'It had been four months since his father had left Winterfell,' Jon thought. He and Benjen had become much closer after he had become the Stark in Winterfell, with Benjen throwing himself into his lordly duties, while Jon had thrown himself into his studies in weapons, trade and administrating, helping Benjen and learning on at the same time. They had heard of the victory at the Battle of the Bell's where the Royalist Forces were decimated, and his father and Lord Arryn's marriages to Lord Hoster's daughters.

Jon knew why his father had done it, as they needed the Riverlords to aid them, but Jon was still sad at his father taking another wife. "Jon?" Benjen called pulling Jon from his thoughts. Once Benjen saw he had Jon's attention he continued, "I need the reports on the fishing fleet and the construction of the war fleet," he said.

"Yes," Jon said going over to the shelf to grab the report and gave in to Benjen.

"Our fishing fleet is at full production, we'll have plenty of food for winter," he muttered. After war had been declared Rickard had ordered the stockpiling of food and the cessation of trade to the Westernlands and the Reach. By halting the supplies of iron, fish, wood, furs, and wool going south Rickard had hoped to somewhat damage the war effort of the south against them.

Rickard had seen the potential of the horned cattle in transportation and brought many of the cattle south with him as a mobile food supply and beasts of burden for siege weapons. Once they passed through Winterfell they were sent on barges down the White Knife from Winterport, which was where the Great Wolf Road ended. "Jon, have you been researching naval tactics with Maester Walys like I asked?" Benjen said.

"Yes uncle, I found some interesting techniques, like luring off enemy vessels to where we have superior numbers or favorable conditions, attacking them under the cover of night, Maester Walys wrote them all down and sent them to the men at Stoneport," Jon said.

"Good, how goes the training of the five thousand men at Saltport? And the defenses of Moat Callin," Benjen asked.

"At Moat Callin the five thousand men there are well supplied and their larders are full. Regular shipments of Rice from the Crannogemen have arrived and fish is coming through the small harbor at the end of the Fever River by Moat Callin. We now have enough food for a two year siege," Walys reported.

"Good, order some of the members of the Guild of Builders to expand the docks and shipwrights there, with luck we may be able to build war galleys there as well. I want regular shipments of fish sent there from Stoneport and them to be able to last a three year siege, at least," Benjen ordered. "And order the Crannogemen to be on alert of any large forces moving up the Neck."

"Yes my lord, come Jon, I will send the ravens and then it is time for lessons," Walys said bowing his head to Benjen.

* * *

Later that night after the battle Ned went to see with father. After the battle they had marched North towards Riverrun to put some distance between them and King's Landing. They camped near High Heart, with the Northmen camping on the slope of the hill, as the southerns, who worshiped the Seven, didn't want to camp near 'Pagan symbols'. It was in this grove that Erreg, an Andal King had cut down the sacred grove of thirty one Weirwood trees. But somehow there was a single Heart Tree remaining.

The face looked out at the world with a mournful expression, as if knowing that much more blood would be spilled in the coming days. Rickard was kneeling before the tree praying for his daughter's safety, "You disapproved of the what we did," he said to Ned.

"Aye, where is the honor of riding down beaten and defenseless men?" Ned asked.

"There isn't any, but it is necessary, there is little honor in war, and less in battle. Sometimes you must be dishonorable to save your people, where was Brandon's honor when he was burnt alive, or Lyanna when Rheagar took her," Rickard said, before standing to return to his tent, "You should sleep my son," he said.

Once his father was gone Ned knelt before the Heart Tree and prayed for guidance to pray for his brother, sister and son, suddenly the eyes of the face began to burn with red fire and Ned suddenly saw an isle of Weirwood tree's, blood flowing in rivers from a great battlefield, all pouring into the lake and feeding the roots of the Weirwood tree's. He saw many fallen Targaryen banners on the field, all surrounding a fallen dragon, then Ned was back before the Heart Tree.

Ned fell back scrambling back on his hands. Gasping he looked back at the face of the Weirwood tree, only to find that it had vanished, "What?" Ned whispered to the breeze.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Aerys laughed madly as yet another group of hedge knights were burnt alive for conspiring to murder the king, as accused by the king. Varys knew soon he would retire to the queen's chambers and surround himself with his Kingsguard, but for now he laughed as they burned.

Varys truly hoped he would not be next, he had seen what had happened to the bearers of bad news since Harrenhal. He had burnt Brandon Stark after he had heard. 'Then the Stormlands, Vale, Riverlands and North rose in rebellion,' he thought. Varys had quickly thought that the rebellion would be crushed by the Targaryens but after Summerhall, he wasn't sure. And with the news of the Battle of the Bells, his fears grew.

The sheer brutality of the plan, ridding down the survivors to ensure that they could not reassemble the army was quite impressive. And while he had no taste for battle, he admired the men of the North's willingness to do the dishonorable thing for victory.

"Varys," the king called.

'Ah, he has noticed me,' Varys thought, the screams of the peasants had died down now. So Varys went to knell before the king.

"No doubt your little birds have sung of my hands victory over the traitorous rebels," the king said rhetorically.

"Unfortunately not your grace, "Varys said to the astonishment of the court, "The royal army lead by the Lord Hand was defeated by the combined host of the Riverlands, Vale and the North, no more than three hundred survived," Varys finished.

There was silence in the court, before the king erupted in rage, ranting of how he should have burned all the Northmen when he first learned of their traitorous actions.

After a few minutes of anger the king had regained enough sense to ask how his army was defeated, "They were outnumbered and once the royal forces retreated, Northern heavy cavalry was waiting to ride them down. Few prisoners were taken..." Varys said.

The kind turned his eyes fully on Varys, his unkempt hair waving wildly and bleeding from a cut caused by the still sharp blades of the Iron Throne, "What of Lord Connington?"

Varys hesitate before revealing the news that would send the King into a rage, "The Lord Hand is returning with the few men that managed to escape the battle with him."

As predicted Aerys erupted into yells of traitors and the lack of honor of his Hand who didn't have the courage to die with is army. After the king muttered about traitors for a short while he began giving orders, "Lord Commander, ride to wherever my son is keeping that whore of his," he said referring to Lyanna Stark. "Grand Maester send a raven to Dorne and order them to sent troops to our aid. Remarshal the army and send for aid from the Reach," he ordered, before leaving.

'To rape his wife most likely,' Varys thought. He had told the king of Rheagar's plans at Harrenhal in an effort to push him further into madness and force Rheagar onto the Iron Throne sooner to better the realm, but it had gone so wrong. Rheagar had crowned Lyanna Stark as queen of Love and Beauty before luring her away from her betrothed Robert Baratheon.

Then the North, Stormlands, Vale and now the Riverlands were in revolt. Rickard Stark would be the first Stark to lead an army down the Neck since the Dance of Dragons. Varys had learned much from his spies about Rickard, namely his desire to make his lands better for the people he ruled over, something that respected him for as not many would care if the smallfolk starved in winter. As well as his character; a strong and stern man but kind and determined.

While Rickard had made moves in the game he had no real interest in it seeing it as a way to help his people as Varys knew. Rickard was far to naive in thinking that no one would interfere in him trying to help his people by tying the North to the South. But he was of the North, if he had been born and lived in the south he would have understood not to act so openly.

Varys knew that men Tywin Lannister; men who truly understood the game would see Rickard as a threat or an powerful ally that needed to be pulled to their side. Rickard's moves were clumsy and unpracticed in subtly of the politics of the south. He would be very easily manipulated into unfavorable things

Rickard had also alienated his bannermen in his southern ventures as most of the his lords held much distaste in the North for the abandonment of the Old Gods and the fact that they had enjoyed their isolation and peace for many years. And while many in the North wanted peace, Rickard's increasing intervention in the south would inevitably force them into conflicts they had no part in.

When Varys had come to Westeros at King Aerys request he had made efforts to determine the cause of Summerhall; which was one of the reasons he had been called to serve. One of the last major lords to meet with King Aegon the V was Rickard Stark, the only time he had ever come to King's Landing. He had found this curious and sought to learn more, which was a challenge as most of Aegon's court was killed in the fire that claimed his life and the life of his heir.

Varys had learned of Aegon the Conquer's many restrictions on the navies and trade of the North as well as Stark holdings in Essos. When Rheagar took the throne he had planned on bringing the plight of the North to him personally to lift the final restrictions which would gain him a strong power base when he took the throne from his father and secure Stark loyalty for generations to come and even fully bring them into the fold of the Iron Throne.

That had been his hope, but now the Stark's were in rebellion. Varys knew of Eddard's Stark's young son, a son that could be raised to be a strong ally of the crown as well as insure Stark loyalty once they were forced into submission. The Stark's couldn't just be removed as Warden's of the North; they had ruled the North for eight thousand years and even southerners knew that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.

'As there must always be a Targaryen on the Iron Throne..." Varys thought.

* * *

 _Lord Harroway's Town, a month later..._

The rebel forces had taken a week to reach the town and then allowed three weeks for the men to recover their strength, especially the Stormlords after their defeat at Ashford. After Ned had received the vision from the Old Gods, as his father believed, Rickard had reasoned that the final battle would take place on the lake of Gods Eye. Soon after they had received reports that another host was gathering; ten thousand Dornish spears, another force of ten thousand from the Crownlands, twenty thousand from the Reach.

'Our forces hold no more than thirty thousand men after our loses,' Ned thought as he walked to Robert's tent with his father and Lords Karstark, Mormont, Bolton and Umber. When they reached the tent they found Robert and the rest of the Vale lords, Riverlords and Stormlords beside Robert.

"Ah, Ned, Lord Stark," Robert said, "We received word; the new army is marching on us. They are lead by the silver hair inbred bastard Rheagar," Robert snarled, his face contorting in fury. "They outnumber us by ten thousand men. My lords want to withdraw to the Trident but I want to hear you thoughts," Robert said.

After looking at the map for a few moments before speaking, "I propose we advance, to the Gods Eye, the terrain is flat for our heavy cavalry and our flank secure by the lake. We can fortify the plains and for them to fight at a disadvantage, like the Last Storm, where Orys Baratheon defeated the last Storm King," Ned said.

Robert looked at the map for a while before looking at the Lords, "Anyone have any objections to Ned's plan," he asked. After no one disagreed Robert adopted their plan.

Discussions of tactics proceeded for some time before Lord Royce spoke up, "We must neutralize the Reach's cavalry, they are the larges threat to our infantry," he said.

After a while of discussing Lord Rickard spoke up, "I propose that we allow the Reach's cavalry to charge our flank by the Gods Eye. The Stormland infantry will anchor the wings of our right flank with men of the Riverlands in the center. Once the Reach cavalry charges they will force the line back in the center while the Stormland men hold firm, forming a reverse crescent. Seeing this they will commit men to the right flank and try to force their way through the line. Then the Stormlords will turn, encircling the cavalry and other men while cutting them down," Rickard said.

"In doing this they will leave their left flank vulnerable so the North's and Vale's cavalry can charge their right flank and drive them into the lake and we will have victory," Rickard said.

The other lords agreed with the plan and so the next morning the army marched for the Gods Eye.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you like the changes, I will be adding another chapter to cover the sack of King's Landing and the Tower of Joy. For those of you who have read A Different Eddard, yes I did ask for the author's permission to use his idea of having the blood feed the Weirwood tree's. I hope you enjoyed my new version.**

 **I will try to do the next chapter ASAP.**

 **The Wolfsguard and more North Stuff will be covered next chapter then after that it is the Greyjoy Rebellion.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Robert's Rebellion: Part 2

_**A/N This is a chapter change people. I am trying to reduce the size of my chapters to make them more comprehensible and I have some new plans. In the chapter the battle of the Eye, Varys scheming, aftermath and in the next chapter the Sack of King's Landing and aftermath of the rebellion.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Robert's Rebellion: Part 2**

* * *

283 AC

* * *

 _God's Eye_

Rheagar looked across the gods eye, the rebel force of thirty thousand men was assembled on a fortified hill, stakes were planted facing out with the Riverlands infantry on the left side of their forces near the lake, with the Vale infantry holding the center and the the Northmen and their cavalry on the right flank. He could see the Vale and Riverlands cavalry assemble with the Northern heavy cavalry on their right flank, 'I only have to defeat them, then I can fix the mess my father has made of the country,' Rheagar thought.

He regretted that he would have to send his beloved's brother to the wall with her father, but he had decided to make her Nephew Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North after they had subdued them.

He also regretted that he had had to force his beloved after she had heard of her brothers death, her screams had hurt him very much but it was necessary, the Dragon must have three heads...

The battle would be over quickly, the cavalry would crush their right flank while the infantry would crush the center, he knew the Northman would fight strongly but they would be surrounded. He had ordered that all northern lords be captured, his beloved's nephew would need them if he was to rule the North well.

Varys had come to him with the proposal of holding Eddard's son as a hostage until he came of age while appointing a regent to rule over the North then allowing Eddard's son to return to take up his seat as Lord of Winterfell. All the while raising the Stark child Jon with his own children to fully tie the Stark's to the south and ensure Jon's loyalty to the crown.

'A well though of plan,' Rheagar knew, as Jon could become friends with his son and the cousin that would soon be born to him by his beloved Lyanna and give his son support to the North when the Son of Ice and Fire was to be sung and the threat came from deep in the Lands of Always Winter.

'But now battle, then to fix the damage his father had done,' Rheagar thought.

* * *

Ned looked across the water, he could see the far off isle, the place that the Age of Heroes began, thousands of years of peace. 'Before the Long Night came,' he thought. Ned turned away towards the Targaryen force. He could see Prince Rheagar at the front, surrounded by his Kingsguard, he could here Robert growling from nearby at the sight of Rheagar. He remembered the Robert before the war, before his father had died, and before his hatred of Targaryens.

The Robert from the Vale, with his smiles, less drinking, sparring together. Ned smiled nostalgically at the memories, 'I suppose this war has changed us all,' Ned thought, Even his father had been effected, before he had heard of Brandon's death he had been happier, and somewhat gentler, but now it was as is a great fire for vengeance burned within him. Before Brandon had died, his father would never have considered ridding down fleeing enemies.

Ned still kept to his honor, 'Without honor, what can a man be,' he reasoned.

Horns began blowing across the field Targaryen forces moving in, 'So now it begins,' Ned thought.

He heard his father yell and an opening salvo of catapults opened fire into the Targaryen lines to minimal effect. The infantry charged the center and brutal melee fighting began, both sides, Ned led his lords forward Robert by his side, cutting down man after man from horseback, blood flew and the men of the North drove hard into the men sent against them.

Then the horns sounded, the Reach cavalry was charging. They drove the wedge hard into the Riverlands men driving them back, cutting down men left and right as the drove the men of the Riverlands back, hacking and cutting their way through the army to break the lines. The Stormlands infantry were holding, with their pikes keeping horses at bay, all the while waiting for the signal.

The battle was swinging in their favor. Rheagar new this as soon as the Reach cavalry charged and pushed the Riverlands infantry back forcing them into an inverted crescent. The knights of the Vale and the North's heavy cavalry were causing the men attacking the rebels left flank difficulties, but when the left flank fell, they would be outflanked and cut off from their infantry.

Then horns on the left side of the rebel army by the Gods Eye sounded, Rheagar looked on in horror as the men of the Stormlands turned on the Reach cavalry that had forced the Riverlands infantry so far back that they were behind the Stormlands infantry; who turned and began mercilessly cutting down all that opposed them.

The finest knights of the Reach were forced in so tightly that they couldn't even swing their swords to fight back. The men of the Riverlands rallied and joined in on the slaughter of the Reach's cavalry. Eight thousand cavalry were cut down in the slaughter, few escaped before the trap was complete.

Rheagar then heard horns from the other side of the rebel army to see that their heavy cavalry was charging with the North's infantry following them in a encircling movement. Rheagar looked to the side at his Kingsguard, all of who looked horrified as they watched the rebel army surge forwards, smashing their lines and crushing any and all resistance. Looking into the distance he could a group of cavalry charging at him, Robert at the head of the charge swinging left and right with his massive warhammer.

Drawing his sword Rheagar lead his Kingsguard and the reserves forward, intent on killing Robert, 'He is their leader, without him they will break and flee, victory can still be ours,' he thought, "Fire and Blood!" Rheagar yelled, and the cry was echoed by the men who followed him.

* * *

Ned knew that Robert had seen Rheagar, he was leading his Stormlords with the Northern lords following close behind them, Ned heard the war cry, and heard Robert let out his own, "Ours is the Fury!" he bellowed with a volume and anger it seemed to shake the earth.

Ned let out his own, "Winter is coming!" he yelled echoed by Winterfell's banners.

Robert drove his horse right into Rheagar's horse knocking them both to the ground, most of the men with them engaged the reserves while Ned and Roose Bolton engaged Barristan Selmy and Lord Corbray attacked Lewyn Martell. Robert stood from where he had fallen, and let out an almost feral growl at the sight of the three headed dragon on Rheagar's breastplate, with this fury driving him Robert attacked.

Robert swung his warhammer with a fury that had Rheagar retreating before him step by step towards the lake. Robert swung his hammer at Rheagar who use his sword to parry the blow, and then dogged the next blow from the side. Rheagar countered striking like a viper and opening a cut on Robert's leg. With a roar of fury Robert quickened his strikes driving Rheagar back till he was only a a few meters from the Gods Eye.

While Robert traded blows with the crown prince, Ned and Roose were working together against one of the greatest fighters in Westeros; Barristan Selmy was quick and precipice with his blows, never being off balance. They traded blow for blow with Ser Barristan holding them both off. Roose was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder, and Ned was tiring. He had already fought the against the infantry charge attacking their left flank, and then fought his way through the melee to get to Rheagar. Hissing in pain as Ser Barristan's sword made it through his guard and nicked his shoulder, fueling himself by the promise he made his son; that he would return.

With renewed energy Ned drove Ser Barristan back with a rapid flurry of attacks putting him on the defensive and taking some pressure off Roose Bolton.

In the battle around them Lord Corbray had been cut down by Lewyn Martell in full view of his son Lyn who took up his fathers swords and lead the men of House Corbray on an attack through the Dornish lines to claim a blood price from the knight; cutting him down with the sword of House Corbray; Lady Forlorn.

By now Robert had forced Rheagar into the lake and they were fighting knee deep in water which slowed the effectiveness of Rheagar's evasions forcing him to counter with his shield or sword. Robert had somewhat recovered from the mindless fury that had overtaken him, and fainted a blow to the head, Rheagar who had not seen Robert use any trickery on their fight fell for it, and Robert's warhammer went under Rheagar's sword and smashed into his chest, the shattered rubies that made the dragons on Rheagar's armor fly through the air and land far out in the lake.

Seeing Rheagar fall allowed Ned the opportunity to disarm and defeat Ser Barristan.

As Rheagar's limp body hit the waves, the rest of his army broke and fled, of the forty thousand men Rheagar had lead, ten thousand escaped, the rest being either killed or captured.

* * *

From the isle out in the lake, the Green Men of the Isle of the Faces, the guardians of the Weirwood groves watched the great battle, they watched the blood of tens of thousands wash towards the roots of the Weirwood tree's, the blood of First Men, Andals, Rhyonar, blood of the religions of Essos, and the Blood of Old Valyria watered the roots, restoring the power of the Old Gods and their gifts in the realm's of men.

The Great Weirwood tree that stood at the center of the isle, the one the pack had been signed before and sealed in blood, glowed brightly, then a flash that was only seen on the isle but was as bright as the sun, and heralded the return of the power of First Men.

Before the tree stood the Green Man, the leader of all Green Men, beside him to both sides stood small figures, so small they could be mistaken for children, "Perhaps theirs hope after all," the Green Man said. The children beside him nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Bloodraven's Cave_

Far beyond the wall, in one of the few remaining sanctuaries of the Children of the Forest, the Three Eyed Raven looked out through his thousand and one eye's. He could feel the power returning to the earth, "Everything has changed..." Bloodraven said.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Varys knew the war was lost, Rheagar's forces were defeated and the crown prince had been killed by Robert Baratheon; now being proclaimed as King of Westeros by right of birth and conquest. The Lannister army was sacking the city behind him.

Lord Tywin had come to take the city as an offering of fealty to Robert Baratheon to ensure that his daughter will marry the queen. 'The royal family must be made safe,' Varys thought. Tywin Lannister had been ruthless enough to slaughter the Reynes when they had rebelled against him, and he would most certainly remove all threats to his daughter's children if she married Robert Baratheon.

It was too late to save the Royal family here, but the prince and queen on Dragonstone could still be saved. The dragons would return to take up their rightful throne and bring new peace and prosperity to Westeros.

Pulling aside a tapestry, Varys vanished into the walls of the Red Keep to hide until the sack was over, and then put the first steps into place of ensuring the return of the Targaryen's.

* * *

 _Gods Eye_

Death, death as far as the eye could see. That was what he could see as he looked over the field of one of the greatest battle's in all of Westerosi history; The Battle of the Eye. Ned had seen the aftermath of the battle in the vision from the Old Gods, but the vision could not convey the true horror of looking out over thousands of dead bodies, the cries of the wounded and dying that still remained on the field, the smell of death on the wind, and the blood that turned the lake red.

Ned looked at the lake, the blood had mostly dissipated overnight, and the normal water had returned, lapping gently against the bank that men were already calling Ruby Shore; where Robert Baratheon killed Rheagar Targaryen and where Rheagar's rubies fell into the water. He looked further out, to the far off isle, he had felt the change, the change in the earth, in the wind and water and the stone. His fathers lords had felt it, and his men to a lesser degree. All those who had the blood of the First Men felt it to some degree, for Ned and Rickard it had been like a punch to the gut.

Howland Reed had been the most effected of all and when he had asked Howland had simply replied that old ways lived on in the Neck.

He knew something had changed, and the answer lay on the Isle of the Faces, his father knew too, but they had to finish the war first. The Northern army was the only one ready in any shape too continue the war. They had lost two thousand killed or wounded in the Battle of the Bells, and another six in the Battle of the Eye, but they still held seven thousand, enough to lay siege King's Landing and allow the rest of the forces from the Vale, Stormlands, and the Riverlands time to recover.

They had also heard that Lord Tywin was marching from the Westernlands with twelve thousand men, and so they had to reach King's Landing before they arrived.

Ned heard boots walking up from behind him and turned to see his father, who was also looking across the water to the Isle of Faces, "Yes, the answer to what happened lies there," Rickard said, "But first we must end this war and get justice for Brandon," Rickard said.

"But at what cost, do we sacrifice our honor for victory?" Ned asked, recalling what he asked his father about honor after the Battle of the Bells.

Rickard sighed, "Sometimes honor can hold you back from what needs to be done," Rickard said.

"So honor means nothing," Ned asked angrily.

"That's not what I said," Rickard told his son, "If we had left those men escape at the Stony Sept, they would have been part of this army, which could have turned the tide of the battle in their favor. How many more children would be without their father if that had happened? Honor means a great deal in peace, but not in war. Our ancestors made peace with the Bolton Kings of old, and yet they rose up again and again. Each time they bent, and each time we refused to end their line as we should have. Honor was a problem, and so it cost many men of the North much heartache," Rickard said.

"So you must have honor in peace, but not in war?" Ned asked.

"No, there must be honor in how you conduct war, but not honor on the battlefield, ambushing an enemy is dishonorable, or attacking their camp at night, but it is easier, and saves the lives of your people." Rickard said.

Ned still looked unconvinced, but nodded.

"Good, now we must eat before we lead our forces to King's Landing, and drag that mad fuck down from that throne of swords." Rickard said. Robert had declared his intent to take the Iron Throne after their victory in the Battle of the Eye.

Ned nodded and turned to return to the camp. He saw the banners of the Twins, the late Lord Frey, as his good-father had named him. And he cursed the name, the Frey's reinforcements could have meant less of their men dying, but he waited, like a craven. 'Probably hoping that we would fail, then he could claim Riverrun,' Ned thought.

* * *

 _he Golden Tooth, two weeks ago..._

Tywin looked at the city that had been his home for many years while he was Hand of the King. The city he was here to sack, and present as a token of fealty to the new king; Robert Baratheon. Finally, Robert would marry Cersei and she would be queen. 'A Lannister on the Iron Throne, we can never rise higher then that. Soon House Lannister will again be the true power of Westeros, not the Tyrell's, the Tully's or even the Stark's.' Tywin thought.

They great pit that his father had put them in would be filled at last, and the lion would take its rightful place as the greatest of all houses in Westeros.

Had known that Robert's army would be so successful he would have joined them at the start of the rebellion. He had heard of the Northern army which made up the majority of Robert's forces. He had thought that they would be of little use in the south, as no Northern army had set foot south of the Neck in over a century. But they had proved him wrong.

The gates before Tywin opened, 'Pycelle did well.' And the Lannister army,

\- Flashback -

 _Tywin watched his army encamped outside the Golden Tooth, on what little land there was to camp on as the Tooth was the guard of one of the main entrances to the Westernlands and passed through the mountains of his land._

 _Tywin had heard of the Rebel's victory at Summerhall, and then their defeat at Ashford and in truth, he had thought that would be in for the rebellion. But the Fat Flower lay siege to Storm's End instead of pursuing, giving Robert time to escape._

 _Then the news of the Battle of the Bell's came, were the North's armies smashed the Crown forces, riding them down with a brutality that had quite frankly surprised him. He had thought of the men of the North as honorable fools that would never go far enough to achieve victory. But clearly Rickard had not followed that trait, riding down his fleeing enemy with the North's heavy cavalry._

 _The northmen were a people made strong by the harshness of their land and their winters, that he knew, unlike most who thought of the North as unwashed_ _barbarians and pagans._

 _As hand Tywin had dealt with Rickard as Hand of the King, his constant efforts to secure betrothals for his children in the south and fostering his second son in the Vale. He was wary of them growing too powerful as they could rebel and no force could breach Moat Callin once it was rebuilt. He had curbed the North's power_ _subtly. By refusing them a warfleet, or a right. But as his relationship with Aerys soured, the king would often overturn his efforts to spite him. Rickard had thought and that appealing to the King to spite Tywin if he every tried to interfere in the North._

 _'Low cunning and foolishness. You cannot try to use a mad dog. They must be put down,' Tywin thought. But Rickard's naivety and hopes of the King's protection were what a Northman would think with their inexperience in the south._

 _Rickard was known as a kind man, and an honorable man, one who would never run down fleeing men, 'The death of his son must have opened his eyes,' Tywin thought. 'Only fear and strength keeps people in line, not honor, or loyalty, fear, fear and blood.' But Tywin was mistaken in thinking that the North operated with coin and threats like hearing the Reynes of Castamere_

 _Tywin knew that Rickard had alienated his bannermen with his southern ventures and also knew of the much discontent that it had brought them. If Rickard was ever a threat to his ambitions, well the Stark's would be replaced. But that may not have become necessary, with Rickard's desperation to tie the North to the south a Royal match would satisfy them and secure their loyalty._

 _Tywin had thought that the Northern army would fail, as no Northern army had set foot down the Neck since the Dance of Dragons, but they had not, they fought with a strength and ferocity that he knew that Aerys, by burning Brandon Stark alive, had awakened the slumbering giant of the North._

 _Tywin turned as he heard a knock on the door, "Come," he said curtly._

 _The door opened to reveal Tywin's brother Kevan, "A raven from our scouts, you need to read it," Kevan said, with a still shocked expression after having read the scroll._

 _Tywin took the scroll from his brothers outstretched hand and read it. The only indication he was surprised was the slight raising of one eyebrow before turning to Kevan, "Get the men ready to march, we leave a first light for King's Landing. We must present a token of fealty to the new king," Tywin ordered._

 _Kevan nodded and then left as Tywin returned to the window, 'Soon my old friend, you will learn why the lion is feared,' he thought, 'And I will have my heir, my legacy will be secure,' Tywin thought._

\- Flashback End -

Tywin's brother Kevan rode up from behind him, "Brother our rearguard report that the Stark forces are approaching the city, they will be here within and hour."

Tywin resisted the urge to look over his shoulder at the approaching but out of sight army, "Push forwards to the Red Keep, kill all in you path." Kevan nodded and spurred his horse forward to take command of the vanguard to smash the remaining Goldcloacks and house guard of the Royal family.

'Gregor Clegane and Amory Lotch must succeed,' Tywin thought, without Rheagar's children dead, the stag dynasty would never be secure and once his daughter married Robert Baratheon, his dynasty...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Okay, as I said at the start of this chapter I am trying to make the chapters shorter and more comprehensible for you guys. So what do you think?**

 **I had planned of saving baby Aegon but he didn't really fit in with the story plan I have in my head, so sorry. But hey if you want to see a really good story with Aegon alive, check out Riptide04's story the Eighth Kingdom. Supper great story it is a Percy Jackson - Game of Throne's crossover so if you like Percy Jackson this is the story for you. (Just not the movies, those were s**t).**


	5. The Tower of Joy

_**A/N Hey everyone, this is a new chapter and was not part of the original story before the rewrite, so I hope you enjoy the new content. This chapter will follow the Sack of King's Landing, the Tower of Joy, Dorne, the Isle of the Faces, and some of Rickard and Jon. There will be Eddard and Rickard finding out about the result of the battle on the Gods Eye. I also hope I can get some of the Red Viper in there.**_

 **Chapter 4:**

 **The Tower of Joy**

* * *

283 AC

* * *

 _King's Landing_

Rickard rode at the head of their remaining army of seven thousand Northmen with his son at his side, it had taken around a week to reach King's Landing from the Gods Eye, they knew Tywin was ahead of them, and with any luck they could fall upon his rearguard as they passed into the city and cause major damage.

They crested the last rise only too see King's Landing burning.

The Lannister Lion waving proudly from the walls and Tywin's army sacking the city, "Quickly," Rickard roared, and the Northern army surged forwards, rushing through the Gate of the Gods and seeing that rapping, and looting the Lannister's were bringing to the city, "Restore order," Rickard ordered and a portion of the North's army peeled off while the rest rushed to the Red Keep. The Lannister army was too busy looting, raping and killing their way through the city to stop them.

They quickly entered the Red Keep, with Ned killing a few Lannister's that got in their way. His father began giving orders, "Ned, take our lords and find the Royal Family, you," Rickard said pointing at a group of a few dozen men, "Secure the Royal Treasury. Leave the King to me," Rickard ordered looking up at the high towers of the Red Keep.

* * *

 _The Red Keep_

Ned rushed through the halls followed by his lords, the walls bore scars from recent fighting and their were bodies of the Targaryen guard lying in the halls. He didn't like that he wasn't with his father, he wanted revenge for Brandon, but he knew that the Royal Family had to be secured before they fled or Robert's rule would never be safe.

They rushed into the maiden vault and heard the sound of screaming and deep laughter before the screams suddenly stopped. They turned and saw a scene of horror, they Princess Elia had been cut almost in two, with signs that she had been raped beforehand, her son had his head crushed when he was thrown against the wall and was barely recognizable.

Ned rushed towards the young princesses room to see if she had survived but alas before he reached it the door was thrown open by Ser Amory Lotch and princess Rhaenys was visible lying in a pool of her own blood, having been stabbed half a hundred times by the false knight in front of him.

With a growl of anger he grabbed Ser Amory by the throat and smashed him into the wall, "How could you, she was a child!" Ned screamed at him.

Lotch sneered, "Little dragon bitch screamed nice and good and I killed her, pity if she was older I would have took my time. I've never had a princess before," Lotch said sadistically.

Ned roared in anger, stepping back and cutting off one of Ser Amory's arms, before grabbing him again and slamming him into the wall again, "Who ordered this you ill made bastard," Ned yelled.

Lotch whimpering in pain whispered, "Tywin, Tywin Lannister."

Throwing Lotch to the ground Ned readied his sword, "In the name of Robert of the House Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andal's, the First Men and the Rhyonar, lord of the Seven Kingdoms. I Eddard of the House Stark, heir to Winterfell, sentence you to die," and with a savage downward stroke severed the false knights head.

Whipping his sword on the body Ned turned to Greatjon Umber, Jeor Mormont and his son Jorah, and Jeor's sister Meage, as well as Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel and Theo Wull, "To the throne room, we must tell my father of our failure," Ned said sadly.

* * *

Rickard cut down two of the final Targaryen guards before the throne room and pushed the great doors open, as they entered Rickard knew vengeance now was the time for vengeance, justice for his son, and removing the Targaryen's from the throne would bring peace to the land, yet as he entered he saw Aerys Targaryen, the man that had brought such ill's to the North and to all of Westeros, lying in a pool of his own blood at the base of the throne as Jamie Lannister lounged upon it.

Keeping his fury at being denied the chance to have justice for the murder of his son, Rickard kept his image; a calm face, looking every inch the stone faced and stoic Northmen that he was seen as, "You broke your vow, you dishonor yourself Lannister," Rickard said in a voice like cold stone.

"Honor, ha. Where was the honor in riding down the fleeing men at the Battle of the Bell's?" Jamie asked with a sneer.

"That was battle, this was cowardice, stabbing your king in the back, regardless of what he was. You denied me justice. Why?" Rickard demanded in the same stony voice.

Before Jamie could answer Rickard saw his son enter the room from one of the side doors. Rickard turned towards them and asked, "The Royal Family?"

"We were too late. They were all murdered at Tywin Lannister's command," Ned told him turning to were Jamie Lannister still lounged on the throne, looking horrified at what his father had ordered, "At the command of your father," Ned finished looking accusingly at Jamie.

"I had no knowledge of my father's plans," Jamie protested, "You know the last order the Mad King gave me, bring him my father's head for his betrayal," Jamie said.

Rickard looked slightly surprised at this before turning to his son, "Did you capture the ones responsible for the murder of the Royal Family?" Rickard asked.

"Only one, the other was able to escape before we arrived, one was Amory Lotch and the other I do not know. Amory killed the princess and the other killed Aegon and Rheagar's wife," Ned said.

"Did you see justice served for his crimes?" Rickard asked.

"I did," Ned said as one of their men ran into the room.

"Mi'lord the Royal Treasury is secure, we caught a few Lannister men trying to loot it but we dissuaded them from attempting it again, thoroughly," he said.

"What of the city?" Rickard asked.

"Our army has returned a semblance of order and we have rounded up some of the looters for the King's Justice," he said.

Rickard nodded and turned to several of the bannermen behind him, "Place Ser Jamie in the cells, the king will decide what's to be done."

The men behind Rickard relieved Ser Jamie of his weapons without a fight and they escort him out. "Now we wait for Robert to arrive and his reign to begin," Ned said.

"Aye, Robert is a great warrior, we shall see what kind of king he makes," Rickard said.

* * *

Two days later the fires in the city had been put out and order restored with the Northern army acting as the city watch while the Goldcloak's were reformed. And Robert's army appeared on the horizon, Ned and his father had watched from the Red Keep as the banners and the army slowly rose over the horizon with Robert riding at the head of the army, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully at his side.

The residents of the city were still staying in their homes and the streets were rarely busy, so Robert reached the Red Keep were Ned and Rickard were waiting off to one side of the throne and at the bottom of the stairs.

He watched as the doors to the throne room opened and Robert walked in passed the skulls of the Targaryen dragon's wearing his crown of golden antler's. Ned watched as he ascended the steps and sat on the Iron Throne. Ned hopped a new age was dawning, an age of peace that would endure. No more would the relm suffer under the madness of Targaryen kings, it would prosper under a fair and just ruler.

And no more would the North suffer the machinations of Targaryen kings weakening the North.

These hopes were broken as Tywin Lannister entered. He had met the man one day earlier when his father had spoken with Tywin on restoring order to the city. Tywin had said that they should leave the city to fend for itself, unwilling to waste good men quelling the 'unrest of the sheep' as he called it.

He had been there with them and had noted on the presence of both his father and Tywin effected the room. Tywin seemed like a forced personality, one that commanded grudging respect. His father on the other had had the natural air of control, people gravitated to his because they respected and trusted him.

Tywin was followed by a group of soldiers carrying several bodies wrapped in Lannister cloaks, and while red they may be, they did not hide the blood.

Ned and his father stood up looking horrified as the bodies were lain at Robert's feet. Elsewhere in the room Jon Arryn looked on with a blank face, while Hoster Tully looked relieved that the royal family wouldn't return to cause damage to what his grandchildren would claim.

Ned looked up at Robert where he sat on the Iron Throne expecting his to rage and punish Tywin as a just king would. His hopes were dashed as Robert threw back his head a laughed, a deep and long laugh that shook his entire body. Robert smiled darkly looking and hard at the bodies before him, "Your brother is avenged Ned," Robert said proudly.

Rickard looked on in horror while Ned looked at his friends smile, but, he didn't see his friend, he saw the Demon of the Eye sitting on the Iron Throne, the man that had laughed as he crushed Rheagar's chest with his warhammer.

"My brother was already avenged, the mad king is dead, Rheagar is dead, but this... This was murder, and cowardice, attacking children that couldn't even fight back," Ned said.

"They were dragonspawn, and she lay with the dragon so she had to die as well, justice is served. Throw their bodies into the bay. They deserve no proper burial," Robert ordered.

"Robert to do this..." Ned began.

But Robert cut him off, "This is justice Ned, your family is avenged," Robert said.

"If this is justice then I want no part in it," Ned said, turning to storm out of the room with his father following him.

"Ned, Ned!" Robert called after him, but to no avail.

* * *

 _The Tower of Joy_

Things had moved quickly after they left King's Landing; Mace Tyrell had tipped his banner's and bent the knee to Robert lifting the siege of Storm's End and freeing Stannis. They had not stayed long after that with Ned sending the majority of the northern army home will he along with Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Howland Reed moved on to Dorne where they had learned that that was where Rheagar had kept Lyanna.

But the knowledge of where his sister was did not quell the anger in Eddard over what Jon Arryn had said to him after he had stormed out of the throne room after Tywin had brought the bodies of the Targaryen children before him.

' _In war, hard choices must be made. You father did just that when he decided to ride down the fleeing army at the Battle of the Bells. This was needed for peace._ ' His foster father had said. The man he had looked up to after his father had sent him to the Vale.

Eddard knew that his father's actions were in battle, killing children was horrid. Eddard had lost much of his respect for Jon Arryn.

Ned felt such relief as the Tower of Joy rose over the horizon and the thin grass of the plains, with it's two red towers watching from the cliff that it stood on, "Faster," Ned ordered not caring for the looks he got from the Lords that followed his gave him.

They reached the tower soon after, tying their horses up and advancing on the three Kingsguard that blocked their entrance to the tower.

"Lord Eddard," Gerold Hightower said with a dip of his head.

"Lord Commander," Ned said, turning to his good-brother, "Arthur, I looked for you on the trident," Ned finished.

"We weren't there," Arthur answered.

"Your friend the usurper would lay beneath the ground if we had been," Oswell Whent said hotheadedly.

"That man who sits on the Iron Throne is not my friend," Ned said drawing surprised looks from the Kingsguard, "I was friends with the Robert Baratheon I grew up with in the Vale. That man that I knew is no more, for he would never have condoned the murder of children," Ned sighed, "This war has changed us all," Ned finished.

"Aye it has, have you forgotten my sister so soon, Lord Stark?" Ser Arthur asked.

Ned turns his head sharply to face the Sword of the Morning, "Do you truly think so low of me that I would forget her, I loved her, and she gave me Jon, my son and your nephew," Ned said, "The boy we both care for, the one you taught the basic of sword fighting," Ned said.

"Then why did you take Hoster Tully's daughter as your new wife?" Arthur asked.

"You know why, we needed their support," Ned responded.

After a pause Ned looked up at the tower, "Where's my sister? I want to see her."

"Our queen is inside, and you shall not harm her," Gerold Hightower said.

"She's my sister, do you truly think that I would harm her. Arthur you know I wouldn't harm her," Ned said.

Arthur looked to the side at Gerold, "He wouldn't, we should let him see her," Arthur said.

"Fine, but only you, your friends will wait here," Gerold said, "Ser Arthur you show him to his sister," Gerold ordered.

Ser Arthur lead Ned up the stairs carved into the side of the tower and then through a hallway to a door that Arthur opened before turning to him, "She's inside, I'll stay out here, she... She won't want to see me," Ser Arthur said.

Ned entered the room to see Lyanna lying on a bed, "Ned?" she called weakly as he entered the room.

"Lyanna!" Ned said rushing forward to where she was lying seeing blood soaking into the blankets of the bed.

"I new you'd come, hows Jon," Lyanna asked weakly.

"He is been very strong, he'll be glad too see you," Ned said.

"Is this a dream?" Lyanna asked.

"No it's not a dream, I'm here, I'll get you home, back to Winterfell. You can see Jon," Ned said.

Lyanna smiled, "I've missed you big brother, you and dad, Benjen and Jon," she said.

"I missed you too," Ned said.

Lyanna's smile turns scared, "I want too be brave. I'm not... I don't want to die," Lyanna said.

"No your not going to die, your going to come home, to see Jon, to see us all," Ned said in a pained voice. Turning to the midwife Ned said, "Get her some water. Is there a Maester?"

"No not water," Lyanna said before whispering in Ned's ear, "I had a child Ned. If Robert find's out he'll kill her, you know he will You have to protect her, promise me Ned, promise me," Lyanna said.

Ned looked up as the midwife approached with a baby girl wrapped in a blanket and turned with the baby in had to hear Lyanna's last words, "Her name is Visenya Targaryen, and you have to protect her. Promise me Ned, promise me..." Lyanna said as she took her last breath.

"I promise..."Ned said even though Lyanna could no longer hear.

Ned stayed by Lyanna's body mourning his sister before standing and to return to the hall where Ser Arthur was waiting, "Lyanna's daughter will go to Winterfell with me, she belongs with her family," Ned said.

"And what will you do should Robert learn that there is a sudden addition to your family?" Arthur asked.

"I will claim her as my bastard or Brandon's if needs be," Ned said, "Now we must return."

He and Arthur walked back out in silence and descended the stairs in the side of the tower. Ned turned to Ser Gerold, "Lyanna's daughter is coming to Winterfell with me. She belongs with her family and she will be safe in the North, I'll not have you all trying to fight to put the Targaryen's back on the Iron Throne through my niece."

All the Northerners looked up in shock at the fact that Lyanna had birthed a babe.

"She is the rightful queen Lord Eddard," Gerold said placing one of his hands on his sword leading all the other men present to do the same.

"The Targaryen's lost all right to the throne through the Mad King's actions," Ned replied.

Gerold for a moment looked like he would protest before he sighed and looked down some of the fight going out of him, "Aye, perhaps your right. I saw your brother burnt by the Mad King," Gerold said looking back up, "I told myself that it was our duty to guard the king, not judge him. I kept telling myself that, over and over. I was such a fool."

Ned looked to the remaining Kingsguard, "There is a place for all of you in the North if you wish it."

"Perhaps in time," Gerold said.

Oswell looked at Ned, "I think that I should return to Harrenhal, my brother will must likely need me," he said.

"What about you Arthur?" Ned asked.

"Of course I will. I'm not serving Robert, and I want to see my nephew again," Ser Arthur said.

"Good, we shall ride to Starfall," Ned said.

Everyone sprung into action arranging a way to move the midwife; Wylla that had been tending to Lyanna as well as Lyanna's body. During this time Ned swore each and every man present to secrecy to protect Visenya's, now Arya Snow as Ned had claimed her. Within an hour all that were present rode for Starfall, leaving the Tower of Joy burning behind them to erase all evidence of Arya's birth.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

'How people could stand to live in this city is remarkable,' Rickard though. He much preferred Wintercity, where there was proper plumbing, no slums and paved streets. Rickard sighed as he remembered watching Wintercity rise from the ground along the banks of the White Knife. Winterfell was only about ten kilometers from White Knife and you could see Wintercity from the battlements and the three great towers of Winterfell.

Rickard couldn't wait to get back to the North. He had seen the errors of involving the North with the South. But he had seen it too late, and it had cost his eldest son his life, and for that he felt responsible, even thought Eddard at great lengths had assured him that he could not have known. He hoped the South could aid the North and they could prosper together, but the South had brought the North naught but ruin and death.

The North and South were just too different, 'The men of the South are Andals and the men of the North are the First Men.' Rickard thought. There were more honorable men in the North, with the Lords of the South spending almost every waking hour playing this Game of Thrones to amass power. There were honorable men in the south Rickard knew, like Jon Arryn; whom Robert had named Hand of the King.

Having his son murdered by men and a king without honor taught Rickard valuable lessons, like that there were times for honor and times for ruthlessness. This was a lesson that he had learned the hard way, and one that he would teach his son, and grandson, and any more grandchildren yet to be born. Rickard knew that Dorne had made the smart choice to isolate itself from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and they had prospered for it, he would see that the North would do the same, after all they had survived for eight thousand years before Aegon's coming and the last King of Winter.

But Rickard had too first use their contribution to the war to allow the North more freedom from the Iron Throne and more power to rule themselves. Rickard would have felt uncomfortable having to manipulate his sons foster brother, but after the Targaryen children Rickard held no qualms.

Rickard left his room and walked to Robert's chambers where Ser Barristan was standing guard. Normally Rickard would not have wanted Ser Barristan to remain in the Kingsguard but this was Ser Barristan Selmy, Ser Barristan the Bold and Rickard knew that he would serve honorably.

"Tell the king that I wish to speak to him."

Ser Barristan nodded and entered the room. After a few moments Ser Barristan exited and told Rickard that the king would see him.

Rickard entered to see the king sitting at the table with a half empty bottle of wine before him. Rickard looked on with mild disgust as Robert downed an entire glass of wine in one gulp. Jon Arryn was holding court in Robert's named while the king sat here and drank. It was clear that he had little interest in ruling. How he could have let his only daughter marry Robert was beyond him.

"What," Robert asked in his tactless manner.

Keeping his stony faced mask in place Rickard began to speak, "I have come to ask for some considerations to be made to the North."

Having Robert's full attention Rickard continued, "We constructed a navy during the war against the Mad King and we would like permission to keep it. After all we need to protect our shore from the Ironborn and pirates."

Robert hoping to try to appease his friendship with Ned quickly agreed and Rickard left the room happy having had many of his wishes agreed upon by Robert such as the North was allowed to have it's own laws, more freedom to make agreements with the Free Cities and the rest of the Seven Kingdom's, a charter for the North allowing them more freedom, the return of the New Gift and finally a reward of five hundred thousand dragons from the Royal Treasury.

After returning to his rooms Rodrik Cassel knocked on the door with a raven from Starfall detailing how they found Lyanna and the remaining Kingsguard and and how Lyanna was dead.

Rickard wrote back ordering them to take a ship to King's Landing and that he would meet them there before to return home. Rickard handed the scroll back to Rodrik and ordering it sent immediately.

Letting out a large sigh Rickard sat down heavily in his chair, his boundless energy failing him. The South had cost him two of his children and in that moment Rickard swore to never set foot bellow the Neck again and to devote the rest his life to the North.

'I need to tell Robert, then I can leave this city," Rickard thought.

Rickard left and walked the halls to the small council chambers where inside Tywin Lannister Jon Arryn and Robert Baratheon were sitting Robert having been convinced to attend to chose a wife. Tywin Lannister was attempting to convince Robert to take his daughter Cersei as his wife.

"No!" Robert bellowed, "The queen crown will go to Lyanna Stark as it was agreed," Robert said.

Clearly angered by the refusal but hiding it well Tywin sat back and remained silent.

Robert looked up as Rickard entered, "Ah, have you brought news of Lyanna?" Robert asked eagerly.

Rickard looked down, "Yes... I'm afraid that my daughter has passed... Her bones are being taken back to Winterfell."

Robert was still for a moment before roaring in rage and throwing his chair against the wall, "Out all of you," Robert roared.

Standing quickly they all left the room, even Tywin knew not to anger the king further.

After delivering the news Rickard walked quickly down to the docks and gave orders to the men on the Greyhorn - one of the North's War Galleys that had been sent to ferry a portion of the North's armies home while the rest marched overland - to set sail for Sunspear to return the bodies of Elia Martell and her children to her family along with a letter for Doran Martell and prince Oberyn.

* * *

'His daughter would be queen,' Tywin thought. Now that the she-wolf is dead Robert would have no reason to refuse the match, he would secure his legacy and have his heir back, and would found a dynasty that would last a thousand years and wouldn't crumble like the Targaryen's.

The only thing that worried him was the strength of the North. They were self reliant now, their most fertile lands were returned to them which mean that they could stop buying crops from the Reach at cutthroat prices and new lordships could be created.

The peace loving Jon Arryn, 'Foolish man, with his honor and merciful nature Arryn would make a terrible Hand. The peace loving fool had been so paranoid about the North seceding from the Seven Kingdoms that he had wanted to deny them a navy.' Not that Tywin would have objected to the Northmen having less power and ability to protect themselves.

The small council meeting he had attended was a shambles, something he would never have tolerated. Varys and Pycelle retained their positions, the Grand Maester thanks to his influence and Varys because his skill was unrivaled.

Jon Arryn was a proud Andal, which put him into conflict with the Northmen, another thing Tywin could take advantage of; the war between First Men and Andals had been in stalemate for centuries, and the Faith Militant had never gone away. Tywin brought his eyebrows together, 'Hmm, that will require a solid plan, as the the devout were unpredictable and fanatical.'

And the Bolton's have ever been enemies of the Stark's. They could be useful pawns in unseating the Stark's.

* * *

The boat that had taken them from Starfall to King's Landing glided to a stop against the pier on the Blackwater Rush, only Ned and Howland Reed were aboard along with the sailing crew, he had ordered his other lords to take Lyanna's daughter and camp a days ride from King's Landing where they would wait until they would meet again. Gerold Hightower had booked passage across the Narrow Sea and Ser Oswell had rode for Harrenhal.

Ned had talked with his good-father for quite awhile while they had remained at Starfall, remembering Ashara together and Lord Dayne asking about Jon and his father.

He stepped onto the pier and met his father, "Where are the other Lords?" Rickard asked.

"I will explain later father," Ned said, "But for now let us leave this city," Ned said.

"Aye," Rickard agreed, "Everything is prepared, we will ride North soon," Rickard said.

He and his father rode out at dawn the next day with a small escort of several dozen men that remained as the rearguard of the army.

After they were well away from King's Landing and well out of earshot of their escort; who were screening the trail ahead and behind for unwelcome ears, they met up with the small party of lords and Wylla who presented Arya to Rickard.

Rickard looked at the small bundle that was passed to him, "This is Lyanna's daughter isn't she?"

"Aye, we found her in Dorne guarded by the Kingsguard. My good-brother was there as well," Ned replied.

"Ser Arthur," Rickard said recognizing him despite his cutting his hair and beginning to grow a beard.

"You mean to hide her in plain site," Rickard guested.

"Aye, we will claim her as Brandon's bastard daughter. It will be more believable than saying she was mine," Ned said. "All present have been sworn to secrecy and all evidence was destroyed when we burned the tower."

"Good, aye, she will be raised as a Stark would in Winterfell," Rickard said. "Now let us ride."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **And that is a wrap, I'm glad that this chapter is finally done. I hope that you aren't all disappointed about not seeing the Isle of the Faces, I was going to include it, but I just couldn't find the right words. Now there will be one more new chapter before we get to the Greyjoy rebellion and the rest of the chapter that I need to edit.  
**

 **So who likes the new content, if you do leave a review.**

 **If you have suggestions for stuff that Jon should do while in Essos send me a PM or leave a review.**

 **How did I write Tywin? Did I get him right, if not and you have any suggestions about how I should write him leave a review, because I really want to give him the powerful voice that he has in the books and TV show.**

 **I also plan on having Jon doing stuff beyond the wall in future chapters, we will see some of the Giants and Children of the Forest in the chapter and I plan on having him meet Bloodraven/the Three Eyed Raven.**

 **I might have a child of the forest come to Winterfell in the next chapter to explain things but I'm not sure.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **Reviews**

 **tlstroud: Really glad you enjoy, I think I might have Jon make it to Valyria and I will be adding more of Jon's adventures with the Company since the first time around I really rushed it. Arya and Robb were a bit young but they will be with Jon beyond the wall.**

 **Huntsman8888: What do you mean by that?**

 **xpotter: Ya I will try to do more Eddington while I am redoing the story. Also thank you, advice like that is very helpful.**

 **Captain Fuckew McHugerage: Unfortunately they vowed to not return North until it no longer bowed to the South, so they will return eventually. I plan on having Jon make good friends with Asher Forrester and a few others that will sort of form a personal guard for Jon.**

 **InfinityMask: Tobho was already invited to King's Landing. No Jon will not meet Dany. Yes unfortunately, I would say that his wife just kept wanting more and it still bankrupted him. There may be Bolton's but they won't keep the old ways like Roose. Your ideas were very good and I will see if I can incorporate them into Winterfell's design. And I did plan on the North having mounted archers after Jon see's the Dothraki in action.**

 **JoeDanger: Very true and I will fix it once I get to that chapter.**

 **Charles Caesar: How you enjoy the next chapters.**

 **Freakdogsflare: The Wildling's will get south of the wall, and I never liked how they were mostly all killed at Hardhome. No vibranium unfortunately.**

 **An1meB0y: Jon wont judge her but they wont meet.**

 **Guest: Once the edits are complete.**

 **DarylDixon'sLover: I really didn't like some bits and I know I can do better this time.**

 **Freakdogsflare: As soon as I have the time. As for you other ideas I will try to fit them into the next chapter.**

 **The Armed Forces: I looked at House Leo and I really like the design though I many alter it a bit to fit the North's weather.**

 **Nightwing1493: Very glad, and I hope you keep reading because there are more to come.**

 **Softballsl Girls: Yes my writing can defiantly improve and I hope to catch most of the little mistakes in the editing.**

 **Vasun05: Yes and it is now fixed, thank you for telling me I didn't know that.**

 **Haywire eagle: Okay I'll go back and fix it :D**


	6. A new way

_**A/N Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the new chapter since it was not in the original version of this story. Alright this chapter will follow the return journey North for Catelyn Rickard and Ned, the first great council of Northern Lords, Rickard discovering what the battle of the Eye did, some of Jon and Catelyn's relationship and a bit of Robb and Cat's reaction to Arya.**_

 **Chapter 5:**

 **A new** **way**

* * *

284 AC

* * *

 _Winterfell_

Jon had awoken at dawn that morning, for this was the day that his father and grandfather would return along with his new half brother. He had not heard anything from his father or grandfather in over half a year. At first he had been mad, but then uncle Benjen and Maester Walys had talked to him about the what was happening in the south and he understood that removing a dynasty that united seven different kingdoms and lasted for nearly three hundred years was no small task.

It had been a very busy time while Jon's grandfather and father had been away and his uncle Benjen had been very busy in running the North, managing constructions across the North, the construction of the fleet at Harvest, Saltport, and Bear Island.

While all of these developing towns and keeps held trade fleets, and fishing fleets, the great fleet of War Galley's would be docked and constructed at Sea Dragon Point; which would be the center of trade for the North on the western coast. War Galley's could be constructed at the other ports on the West Coast in times of need, like during the war as the shipyards had not been completed yet, as well as many other area's of the city.

Jon had not only helped his uncle in running the North, but had also focused on his pursuit of knowledge, learning how to use a sword and bow and focusing on his ridding skills. It was one of his hopes to wield two swords like his uncle had at the Tourney at Harrenhal, 'The tourney where everything went wrong,' Jon thought.

Jon had been ridding much in the past weeks and had seen many Weirwood saplings growing in many places in the Wolfswood, he had felt a change in the earth nearly a month ago. Soon after word had come that his father and grandfather had defeated the Targaryen army at the Gods Eye.

When he had entered the Godswood that morning to pray for his aunt, grandfather, and father, it had felt like a presence, half forgotten had returned to the air and earth. All around the Heart Tree Weirwood saplings had sprouted. Jon had counted thirty one including the fully grown tree all forming a small grove around the small pond before the first Heart tree. When he had bent down to touch one it had almost felt as if the earth was vibrating beneath his hand. And for a moment he had thought he had seen a flash of golden eyes in the branches of the Weirwood before he blinked and they vanished.

Jon walked through the halls to the main courtyard where he would finally see his father again.

* * *

Benjen was glad that his father and brother were at last returning, and he could finally give up the burden of being the acting Warden of the North. He had served well, but being Lord of Winterfell was something that he had ever wanted. Some would covet it, but he did not. He would serve his father and brother loyally, but would no seek power.

Benjen truly missed his brother and sister. It had nearly killed him when he had heard of Brandon's death, his brother the one who he had played with, stolen food from the kitchens with, rode with, and explored with. Then he had lost his sister, he had felt as if his chest would burst when he heard Lyanna wasn't coming home, but she was, to only be lain to rest.

It had been hard on him but doubly so on his young nephew, if it wasn't for him he most likely would have gone to join the watch, but his brother, father and nephew kept him in Winterfell. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he lost more of them.

The same thing was true for his nephew, Jon had spent much more time with Brandon and Lyanna; who were always open to play, ride or make mischief. Brandon's death had hit Jon hard, he had been a happy and eager child but had quickly become quiet and reserved after Brandon's death much like his father, and then more so after he heard of his beloved aunts death.

Benjen had truly been shocked at Jon's change, nearly overnight he had gone from the excited, and excessively energetic child to being quiet, and reserved with a burning desire to protect the people he cared for and the land that his grandfather had dedicated his life too.

Jon had thrown himself into his studies of everything from aiding Benjen with the administration of the North, sword fighting, to studies in history, war, and diplomacy. It had very much shocked Benjen as Jon had never shown interested in such things before, but he knew that everyone dealt with trauma differently. He had wanted to lock himself in his room and yell and scream, but had found solace in his duties.

As Benjen imagined Jon had. As now Jon would be lord of Winterfell after his father and brother, and wanted to be the best that he could.

Benjen truly hoped that Jon seeing his father and grandfather would improve his spirits. "I can hope,' Benjen thought as he stood before the Great Keep at the end of the a courtyard large enough hold over two hundred men.

Benjen had always know the large Winterfell, as the Inner Keep had doubled in size after his fathers renovations with the Inner Keep becoming all one building with the three towers that anchored the walls of the Inner keep to the south, and northeast and northwest. The Library and the First Keep were absorbed into the Great Keep. The Maester's tower was torn down and moved to one of the three towers. The library lay at the bottom of the that tower.

The outer keep had expanded greatly to accommodate the larger storehouses, stables, blacksmiths, barracks, and drilling fields.

And at the entrance to the Inner Keep, Benjen stood, Jon by his side, waiting to welcome the Lord of Winterfell home.

* * *

In was near sunset when Rickard saw the towers of Winterfell crest the horizon. It was a feeling like no other, seeing his home again. And clear were his changes, his work would protect his family and the North for centuries to come. The seat of the Stark's would always be the new Winterfell he had built.

Rickard was glad they had finally arrived, he wanted to see his son and grandson again. Then see that the remains of his daughter and what remains they could find of Brandon were put to rest as befit a Stark.

Looking towards the White Knife Rickard could see Wintercity in the distance. He knew that it would soon need to be expanded to fit the growing population of the North, 'Perhaps I can expand the city to the other bank,' Rickard though. But those thoughts could wait, it was time to see his family.

Eddard rode beside him with Catelyn riding in a carriage close behind, after Rickard spoke to her she had resigned herself to her son being Lord of Moat Callin and not heir to the North. He knew that she had tried to put her bitterness aside but traces of it still lingered. She still despised Lyanna's daughter and that made him want to tell her. But he knew he could not, the secret was known to enough men and woman know that expanding it could endanger his granddaughter and he could not allow that.

Urging his horse onwards they reached the walls of the Outer Keep just as far away the sun sank beneath the Sunset Sea far to the west. Rickard rode underneath the walls of the Outer Keep and then the Inner Keep to where Winterfell's guard, present lords, servants and his son and grandson stood waiting.

Rickard's eyes passed over the courtyard, behind him his and his son and good-daughter's escort spilled into the courtyard dismounting and bringing their stables to the right of the gatehouse. The great keep before him stretched out in a square U shape with it's wings spreading to the left and right of the courtyard.

Finally Rickard looked upon his son and grandson. He could see that Benjen and Jon had both grown greatly in the year he had been fighting.

Behind Rickard, Ned looked around for his son and beside him he knew that Ser Arthur would be doing the same, he saw in his son the same changes that his father had seen.

Rickard dismounted his horse, handing the reins to a stable hand and walking to where Benjen and Jon stood. As he approached Benjen and Jon bowed formally to him, "Rise," Rickard said with a smile, "Son, grandson," Rickard said in greeting.

"Father," Benjen replied formally.

"Grandfather," Jon also replied formally; which confused Rickard. Normally Jon would have rushed up to give him and his father a hug as soon as he had dismounted, but he had not.

Rickard took a good look at his grandson, seeing that Jon now had the look of classic Stark; the frozen mask, solemn eyes, and the long dark hair. He had never thought that his grandson would change so much in the time he was away, but he was changed.

"You must be tired from the road. Lord Stark, I will have bath's prepared for you at once," Benjen said.

"Thank you son," Rickard said pulling Benjen into a hug. Walking by him Eddard knelt down to give his son a brief hug before standing again, "Jon come with me," Ned said.

"Yes father," Jon said, following his father..

Once they entered the Great Keep, Ned knelt to give his son a much longer and warmer hug than would be appropriate before all the residents of Winterfell assembled in the courtyard, "I missed you," Ned said.

"I missed you too father," Jon said, hugging his father tightly.

After hugging for a short while Ned stood placing a hand on his sons shoulder, "Come, I wish to hear what my son has done. I hope you have not been lax in your training or your uncle will be disappointed," Ned said.

"Uncle Arthur is here?" Jon asked curiously as they walked, since he had not seen his mother's brother in the party of riders.

* * *

The room was as he left it Richard noted as he sat at the large and formidable desk desk in his solar. The room was sparsely furnished with tapestries of Brandon the Builder and Children of the Forest hanging from the walls.

Eddard, Benjen and Jon sat before Rickard's desk on the oaken chairs. Hot cider was brought by one of Winterfell's servants who just as quickly left as he had arrived. Rickard smiled sadly as Eddard sat where Brandon would often sit as he taught his heir about the managing of the North.

Seeing the sadness in his father's eyes Eddard knew why as both he and Brandon would have lessons in this room from their father, and knew that it was best not too dwell on thoughts such as that. Eddard tried not to dwell on the fact that his beloved Ashara was gone.

Rickard shook his head returning to his duties, "Is the North secure?" Rickard asked, "The Ironborn always strike after great upheavals."

Benjen shook his head, "There has been silence from the Iron Islands father. Lord Quellon was attempting to integrate the Iron Islands with the rest of Westeros but was killed during a raid on the Mander when the Ironborn declared for Robert. His son Balon has become Lord of the Iron Islands. He is a supporter of the Old Way and has revoked many of his father's reforms and promoted reaving on the mainland. Our coasts have been spared for now as the South is more vulnerable."

Rickard grunted angrily as the North had been free of the Ironborn for many years under Lord Quellon, "What is the strength of the eastern and western winterfleets?"

"The shipwrights on the western coast are made for fishing and trading vessels but Bear Island has shipwrights for war galleys. But we now have thirty four galleys ready to protect our shores all with permanent crews and the galleys will operate as escort vessels for trading convoys and can operate as fishing and trading vessels to reduce the cost of maintaining the navy and paying sailors wages." Benjen said.

Rickard held up a hand to pause his son before the eastern navy could be detailed, "Who took charge of the fleet construction, and what of the Ironwood ships?"

"Jon suggested working with the Glover's, Manderlys of Stoneport on the Stony Shore, the Forrester's and the Mormonts to construct the navy to ensure that not one family shouldered the burden and fostered as greater sense of unity on the western coast. Jon spent several months with them learning and aiding in planning the constructions and they have said nothing but praise of hims" Benjen said proudly placing his hand of Jon's shoulder.

Rickard looked upon his grandson proudly at the initiative that his grandson had shown in gaining the approval and friendship of the lords of the western coast. "Of the Ironwood galley's the Forrester's fear depleting the groves and so only a third are Ironwood." Benjen continued.

"On the eastern coast the shipwrights of White Harbor are the best in the North are the only shipwrights on the eastern coast. Widows Watch, Ramsgate and Karhold all have no shipwrights and their fishing fleets are at White Harbor. Only twenty Galley's at White Harbor have been constructed with another five here are Winterport. Our eastern shore is very vulnerable to slaver ships and Essosi pirates, there are no defenses. Many times ships will bypass White Harbor and plunder along the Last River, Weeping Water, and the Broken Branch. Karhold and Ramsgate are vulnerable and as you say the Ironborn strike in times of turmoil. Construction of Wolfguard on Sea Dragon point must be commenced before they can strike and do more damage to the North," Benjen said.

Rickard nodded, "We will begin construction at once. Doing so will also cut the Ironborn off from the Wolfswood and making coming ashore to harvest timber difficult. Continue my son."

Benjen detailed Jon's plan to settle more of the families migrating North along the Last River, Broken Branch and Weeping Water to form fishing villages to provide food for the eastern coast. The Karstark lands who were often raided by the cannibals of Skagos and slavers and pirates from Essos would be allowed to maintain a small fleet of war galleys to protect their coasts and maintain their fishing fleets. They would also build a fort where their lands connected to the Bay of Seals to allow for easier defense and increase the production of fertile Karstark lands to feed the North.

Rickard nodded as his son spoke, all of their proposals were reasonable and intelligent, "Very good. Benjen, the king saw fit to return the New Gift us which means that we have a vast amount of lands that will require a lord..."

Benjen looked up in shock, "But... You can't..."

"You are my son, I can and will. The far western lands of the New Gift will be returned to the Mountain Tribes and the Umbers, but you will be Lord of the Bay of Seals. A keep and port will be constructed there and it will be your duty to defend the settlers of Brandon's Gift and Umber Lands from slavers, pirates and Wildling attacks. The lands of the New Gift are among the most fertile of the North and there are vast grazing lands for the horned cattle," Rickard said.

Still gaping in shock at being made a lord of the North and one with an important duty at that Benjen managed to thank his father before Jon took over telling his grandfather about their efforts.

The Whitehills still demanded control over the Forrester groves of Ironwood. The Flints of Cape Kraken had become fast experts in growing spices, grapes and fruits on their plantations and had begun to expand their efforts into ales and ciders with Stark support and had created a delicacy called Ice Wine where they would leave grapes to freeze and then harvest them creating a smaller amount of wine but at a much higher quality in taste and sweetness.

Rickard stood from his desk and turned to look at the map of Westeros, "I've ignored the defense of the North and the suffering of my people for too long because I've been so set on the south... I thought that the integrating with the south would save the North. I was so wrong... It is clear that the North and south will never coexist. The times of the North was cut off from the south will return. Only trade relations will be maintained and we will continue to expand of trade routes to Ib and further relations with Saath."

Eddard, knowing well his fathers opinions on the south only reacted slightly while Benjen and Jon were shocked, "Wont the King protest? And the Reach Lords will be furious as with the New Gift restored to the North they will no longer be able to sell crops to us far to high prices."

Rickard turned back to face then shacking his head, "The time will come to succeed from the Seven Kingdoms and the Stark's will once again wear the Crown of Winter, but I will not wear it. After my follies with the south, I am not worthy."

Jon began to protest before Rickard gently silenced him, "This burden may fall to you Jon, and you must be ready. But before your time may come, the North must be made safe. You and Benjen have done well fostering cooperation with our lords, but we must now protect our lands. So let us begin..."

* * *

 _King's Landing_

In the queen's chambers of King's Landing stood Cersei Lannister was waiting for her husband, their wedding had ended and she was waiting for her husband to consummate the wedding. Their wedding had be the grandest possible, her father had made sure of that.

'I am queen,' Cersei thought, 'This is what I deserve were I belong,' Cersei thought as she looked at her crown. All the Lord Paramount's except the Martel's and the Stark's had come to the ceremony. 'The Dornish, whore lovers and goat fuckers wouldn't be welcome. Their glass princess was meant to be their queen to her silver prince. Ha, he never loved her, Rheagar had eyes only for me,' Cersei thought.

'And the Stark's,' Cersei thought, 'Unwashed savages, and pagans. Kneeling to trees, ha, the northerners were fools if they thought their gods lived in trees. But they should have been her for their queen's wedding to their king. It would be an honor for them to even be invited out of their frozen wasteland they called home and their mud hovels to experience the pleasures of the south.'

Cersei's father had told her about the Stark's protesting his actions in killing all the threats to her reign, 'Ha the dornish whore got what see deserved for talking her prince,' she thought.

Cersei remembered her father had been coldly furious about Robert's actions in granting the more freedom from the south, 'They are our subjects, we don't give them freedom they give us submission. The Stark's don't understand that, they shouldn't be Warden's of the North, her brother, her golden lion would be mush better Warden of the North. And Hand of the King. Her husband had made Jon Arryn his hand, old fool,' Cersei thought.

'Her father was growing old,' Cersei thought. Tywin had told her that they needed the Stark's to secure their rule, for the power they held in their trade with Essos and the fact they controlled the largest of the seven kingdoms. 'The Stark's don't control the North, we do. They are beneath me and pay homage to their queen. And as if the North had anything valuable to trade. Her father was head of the richest family in Westeros and that alone would crush the Stark's,' she thought.

Cersei turned as the door burst open and her husband, his grace the king Robert Baratheon stumbled in drunk. Lumbering towards her he walked right past her without touching her and collapsed on the bed. She heard him whisper a name that made her pale in fury, "Lyanna..."

* * *

 _Dorne_

Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne entered the pavilion in the Water Gardens where his brother; Doran Martell, prince of Dorne and lord of Sunspear waited. It had been the first time that Oberyn had left his chambers in the weeks since the news that their beloved sister was dead. Oberyn had passed between rage, sadness and utter fury since he had heard. His hatred for the Lannister's vastly overshadowed his hatred for the others that rose against the Targaryen's. Oberyn had been away in Essos when the rebellion had broken out and had not arrived back to Sunspear until months after the rebellion had ended, and only then did he learn of his sisters death.

All except the usurper, he knew what Baratheon had said about his sister's children and then refused to punish Gregor Clegane for his sisters rape and the murder of both her and his nephew, and Amory Lotch for the murder of sweet little Rhaenys. Oberyn could remember her, with her little bell and innocent smile. All taken away before she could even defend herself. Baratheon had even had the gall and cruelty to deny them their bodies to bury.

Only the Stark's seemed to have honor and returned their bodies to Sunspear defying the usurper's command. With the bodies of their slaughtered family came the head of Amory Lotch; their nieces murderer.

'And Rheagar,' Oberyn thought, his sister had bore his children loved them, and he had left her for another woman, a wolf from the cold North. 'Then the foolish prince had started a war... The war that killed him, his father and my family,' Oberyn thought..

Doran looked at his brother. His condition looked better than before but underneath Oberyn's skin Doran could see a seething fury. "Word has come brother," Doran said, "Eddard Stark was sighted in the Red Mountains and at Starfall," Doran said.

"Visiting his good-father perhaps?" Oberyn mused.

Doran shook his head, "It would seem that Rheagar hid the Stark Girl here, in Dorne," Doran said bracing himself for his brother's fury.

Doran was not disappointed, "That silver haired cunt! He would dishonor our sister by hiding his wolf whore in our homeland! How dare he betray Elia, after she loved him, and bore his children," Oberyn yelled in fury. "Did Lord Eddard find his sister? It was not her fault she was lured away by that silver tongued bastard of a prince," Oberyn asked after a pause.

Doran nodded, "Apparently she died, the summer fever. He took her body to Starfall and returned to King's Landing to meet his father. The last of the Kingsguard of Aerys were guarding the tower and allowed Eddard Stark to pass. Oswell Whent has returned to Harrenhal while the White Bull Gerold Hightower had gone oversea's Our friend in King's Landing there has been a stain upon the friendship of the usurper and the quiet wolf. Apparently they demanded the heads of those who murdered our sister and her children," Doran said.

Oberyn looked up slightly in surprise at the news, "At least some among the usurpers dogs have honor," Oberyn muttered looking slightly distaste of their 'friend' who had reached out to them to bring about the return of the Targaryen's, before pausing, "Ser Arthur, what happened to him, did he return to Starfall?"

"No, he returned Dawn to Lord Dayne and traveled North, to be with his nephew. So after reigning for three hundred years the Targaryen's are no more. What's to be done?" Doran asks turning to his brother.

"We raise Dorne for Viserys, march upon the usurper's forces while they are in disarray. We could betroth Arianne to Viserys to seal the alliance." Oberyn proclaimed hotheadedly.

Doran sighed leaning tiredly on the rail before speaking, "Our army is broken brother, we sent our best forces to aid Rheagar and they are gone. Even with the rift between Stark and Baratheon we are outnumbered. The North will not aid the usurper, body the Lannister's will protect their claim to the Iron Throne. I have no doubt that Jon Arryn, predictable as he is will come to Dorne to broker peace and ensure our loyalty."

"The Stark's, it all come's to the Stark's. Without them the usurper would never have won his crown, if we are to ensure the Targaryen's return to their rightful seat upon the Iron Throne the Stark's must not intervene. Our trade with Essos is threatened, the North has moved aggressively to renew their trade with Essos under Rickard and have succeeded with Braavos, Lorath, Pentos and other's. Myr has even signed agreements with them."

"Rickard Stark was not quiet in rebuilding trade with Essos. But instead counted on the fact that we all thought that the North was a frozen wasteland. That was naive and a mistake," Doran said, "Rickard efforts for marriages in the south and trade with Essos were clumsy, and obvious. Men like Tywin Lannister and woman like Olenna Tyrell noticed, as did I. When he sought those it was possible to manipulate him into certain things but since he has returned North he does not seem to be continuing his southern efforts," Doran said contemplatively.

"While he made efforts in the south his movements could be planned for, but now, Rickard is unseen in the vastness of the North, hidden by the snow and winds of winter," Doran said.

"Do not become to philosophical with me brother, you have known I hate philosophy," Oberyn drawled.

Doran smiled, "Yes, you think with your spear brother," Doran teased before returning to his practiced mask. "The North possess a threat to Dorne, their prosperous trade with Braavos and vast supplies of timber, wool, furs, iron, silver, and gems have turned trade away from Dorne and to the North. Pentos, Lorath and Myr have opened trade with them and while they have little need for lace, and silks, the goods of the North are in high demand."

"I leave the running of Dorne to you while I enjoy the brothels and give my daughters new sisters, but I know Dorne relies on trade with the Free Cities," Oberyn said, causing Doran to look at his brother with a small amount of shock.

"You are right brother, the Dayne's have prospered greatly from trade with the North from White Harbor and the North, in no small part because the Sword of the Morning is uncle to the future Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. We must strength our trade relations with Lys, Tyrosh, Volantis and Myr. We will draw the line there, the Stark's may have the trade of North Essos, but trade with Old Volantis it more valuable that many of the other Free Cities," Doran said.

Oberyn leaned back in his lazy manner, "What of the North itself?"

Doran pursed his lips, "We will wait. I hear that Lord Quellon Greyjoy is dead and that his son is a supporter of the Old Way. No doubt they will seek to follow the example of Qhored Hoare and establish a coastal empire from the Arbor to Bear Island. But he will start with the North. Conquering the largest of the Seven Kingdoms will no doubt, in their mind make them feared once again. We will wait until the time comes."

Oberyn stood in anger, "So we are to wait while the men who murdered our sister and her children walk free? There must be vengeance for this!"

Laying a reassuring hand on Oberyn's arm, Doran spoke, "There will be, in time, when the enemy is at their weakest. For now, go to Essos, find the remaining Targaryen's, see if the Free Cities will support a return of the Targaryen's."

A feral grin appeared on Oberyn's mouth, "Very good brother. A tale could be spun, that I left Sunspear after a disagreement with you over the death of our sister. I have served with the Second Sons before so it will not be surprising if I return to them. None would suspect."

Doran smiled again, "Yes, you are cunning when you wish to be brother."

Oberyn smiled again in response.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Sorry I didn't post the chapter earlier but Christmas... Really hope you enjoy this chapter and whats coming. I should finish the Greyjoy Rebellion by tomorrow and then new stuff.**

 **I also hope you enjoyed Rickard lamenting and preparing Jon to be King in the North.**

 **As always review and PM me if you have questions or want to suggest something, I am always open to hear your ideas.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Reviews**

 **0sef: She wanted her daughter to be a warrior like her namesake, and not a lady like Rheagar wanted.**


	7. The Greyjoy Rebellion

_**A/N Hello, since the Greyjoy Rebellion chapter I first posted was, lets be honest, shit. I will be redoing the arc. This will be a more North central chapter and since Rickard is not involving the North with the South there will be no storming of the Iron Islands or fighting at Casterly Rock like there was in the original arc. In this chapter we will really get to see more of Jon in command as well as some more of the Stark's.**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Greyjoy Rebellion**

 **MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

* * *

289 AC

* * *

 _Winterfell_

The clang of ringing steel filled the courtyard as Jon sparred with his uncle. Grunting with effort Jon swung the sword in his left hand to parry his uncles thrust while simultaneously bringing his right hand sword around to lunge at his uncles slightly exposed side. Suddenly his uncle moved, twisting by the lunging sword and using the flat of the blade to sweep Jon off his feet.

Jon's chest heaved for a few moment as he tired to suck air into his lungs, "I almost thought I had you there uncle, should have known it was a trap."

Ser Arthur smiled as he bent down to help his grandson up, "You overextended yourself, but you lasted much longer than most do against me. Longer than your father does," Ser Arthur said looking up at were Eddard stood on the balcony above them.

Eddard smiled sadly, his good-brother reminded him of her many times, "Yes, but you are after all one of the best swordsmen in Westeros after all Arthur. Well done Jon, your much better than I was at your age."

"That I know," Benjen said striding into the courtyard. He had grown much in the last four years and was much happier with his wife; a Flint of Widows Watch.

Arya and Robb rushed over to see their uncle from where they had been practicing archery. "Did you see the Wall? Or any direwolves?" Arya asked excitedly.

Kneeling down to their level, Benjen ruffled their hair fondly, "No, but I brought you these." 'These' were carved seal bone in the shape of a snarling direwolf head.

Arya and Robb thanked their uncle before Arya raced back to her friend Dacey Mormont whom she had been practicing archery with. She had begged her grandfather to be allowed to use weapons and to her shocked, Rickard had allowed her to practice with a bow and knives, saying Arya would receive a sword once she was old enough.

Arya remembered her grandfather's words as he gave her her first bow, ' _Even woman must be able to protect_ _themselves,_ ' The Rickard had turned sad; wishing he had allowed Lyanna to carry a weapon, she might have lived. Arya truly hadn't expected to be allowed not with her aunt by marriage spewing that it was unladylike and that woman were meant to marry and run the household like she was still in Riverrun. When she bothered speaking to her.

In the North, woman who couldn't protect themselves died.

Jon had walked over to embrace his uncle before a servant arrived to tell him that Rickard wanted to speak to him. Walking quickly to his grandfathers solar Jon saw Lord Manderly exit the room with a large smile on his face. As Lord Manderly lumbered by he nodded to Jon, "Lord Jon."

"Lord Manderly," Jon said nodding back respectfully. Knocking on his grandfathers solar door Jon was quickly called in. "You wanted to speak to me grandfather."

Rickard looked up from the small mountain of messages, marriage proposals and endeavors that required his attention, "Ah, Jon. Yes, please sit. Did you see Lord Manderly as you came in?"

"Yes, he looked quite pleased, I assume you approved his request to expand trade to Ib and Saath and wells as build a new harbor?" Jon said, having heard his proposal.

Rickard nodded proudly at his grandson's astuteness, "Very good. Yes, we will be attempting to negotiate branches of our merchant guilds to be allowed in Ib and Saath. But that is not why I called you. As you know the Manderlys are some of our most loyal and strongest bannermen and we have many joint ventures in Essos, and well, it has been far too long since Stark and Manderly blood has been joined."

Jon's head shot up in surprise, he had known that the day would come but it was still a shock. "As the future Lord of Winterfell, it is one of your duties to father an heir. You are betrothed to Wynafryd Manderly, daughter of Lord Manderly. I have spoken to my son of the match and we are agreed it will happen but you are too young now. The wedding will not happen for several years. I have arranged for you to go to White Harbor to meet your intended after you return from Sea Dragon Point."

"I understand grandfather, and I am grateful the match will not take place for several years but why am I being sent to Sea Dragon Point?" Jon asked in confusion.

Rickard let out the breath he had been holding from the worry that his grandson would hate him, "Jon Arryn has heard of our efforts in sealing of the North by the construction of Benjen's seat on the New Gift and the fort on Karstark lands to defend attacks from Skagos, and the construction of Wolfguard before I could find and expel many of the spiders spies from the North. He has been trying to halt construction of our fleets and Wolfguard, this cannot happen."

Jon nodded in agreement, "You wish for me to oversee the final stages of construction?"

"Yes, the fortress itself will be complete within the year and the shipwrights in half that time. The Ironborn grow ever bolder in their incursions into the Wolfswood. The few trader ships that we sent to the Iron Islands say that while they publicly have only a hundred longships, they are hiding possibly far over a hundred more longships and galleys in hidden coves and inlets. We truly don't know the full scope of the naval strength of the Greyjoy's. If they strike, they will strike soon and we must be ready. I will send a thousand of Winterfell's banners with you and two hundred heavy cavalry. Harrion, Torrhen and Eddard Karstark will company you along with Asher Forrester, Smalljon, and Daryn Hornwood."

Jon nodded, "The threat is very real then. With the North's new wealth they may strike at Cape Kraken, the Rills, Bear Island and the Stony shore. I will tell my friends and we shall depart within a fortnight. The North will be ready should the Ironborn land on our shores. We may even capture their ships should they come."

Proud of his grandson Rickard rose and embraced Jon, "Farewell grandson, may the Old Gods watch over you."

* * *

 _Iron Islands, Pyke_

Balon Greyjoy sat on the oily black stone that made the Seastone Chair. The chair that all great Ironborn had sat upon, the Grey King, the Hoare's and his family the Greyjoy's. Before him stood the captains of the three hundred ships of the Iron Fleet. The three hundred ships that carried the twenty five thousand reavers of the iron price. They would sweep aside any armies that apposed them and take what was theirs; Westeros, from Bear Island to the Arbor, like in the days of Qhored Hoare.

It was time they cast off the Iron Throne and reave the Greenlands like the Ironborn of old, when his people were above all others in the fourteen seas and all lands. The Lannister Fleet would burn first, his brothers had promised that. Then the North. Taking the largest of the Greenland kingdoms would show that the his people were great and no longer bowed to the yoke of the Iron Throne.

Standing, Balon addressed his captains and his brothers and eldest son, "We are Ironborn, the most feared of all beneath the sky and upon the sea. We take what is ours, the riches of the North will be ours first, their daughters will be ours to use, their men will toil under our boots. The Lannister's will fall, the Tyrell's are weak, they will be brought beneath us because we are Ironborn the greatest of all peoples. What is dead may never die!"

"What is dead may never die!" All of the captains scream as loud as they could.

With eyes awash in avarice, Balon yelled, "Go, bring back all of the Greenlands wealth, bring their woman!"

The captains rushed to their ships eager to claim the first salt wives and be the first to plunder the coast of Westeros. Lannisport would fall first, then Rodrik and Euron would take ten thousand Ironborn revers North to take the North while Victarion would take the rest and with Aeron burn the Westerlands and the Reach.

The woman of all lands would be his to chose from the Greenlands wealth would be his. All would fall before the greatness of the Ironborn.

* * *

 _Casterly Rock_

The North was sealed to him. All offers of marriages and fostering for Rickard's grandson had received no reply but silence. Tywin contemplated this in silence, sitting in his solar, gazing at the painting of his father that hung high upon the wall. His weak father, the father he had despised so much while he lived. The one he had sworn to never follow in his footsteps.

And he hadn't, his daughter was queen and the Lannister power was unquestionable and absolute. Yet the North still defied Tywin. Rickard had been so predictable, just a short while ago the any mention of a marriage in the south would have him role over like a pleased pup. Yet now the North was sealed; all trade was monitored, his spy network in the North had largely been crushed or turned against him. Tywin knew it was much the same for that bald unique Varys.

The Stark's with their dominance in trade with Northern Essos, their vast mines and land. Their army and fleets. Tywin required them to be allies for his family to begin a dynasty that would last for a thousand years. But they did not wish it, and Tywin could not force anything. The North, for the first time since the Kings of Winter was secure.

Before Tywin's spies had been expelled or turned they had told him of the forts built on Karstark lands to protect against Skagos. The seat of Rickard Stark's third son in the Bay of Seals to protect the Gift and New Gift; that the fool of a king had seen fit to return to them. Now the most fertile lands of the North were once again truly the Stark's. And the fortress and vast shipwrights on the eastern fleets.

The last report sent by his spies about the construction was that the fortress would rival Moat Callin, and that the Stark's western fleet stood at nearly one hundred well built, well supplied and well crewed war galleys. That whisper had reached him two years ago and since then, nothing. Once the shipwrights there were complete the Stark's would be one of the strongest naval forces in Westeros.

They would have to be replaced, Tywin decided. But how? Invasions were now impossible from land and sea. An internal threat would be needed, the Bolton's were possible. They were always eager to destroy the Stark's, but, Roose Bolton was a cautious man. An opportunity would need to arise when the Stark's were weakened. Lannister gold would also need to hire forces the Bolton's would require from Essos. Perhaps the Gold Company?

Tywin was startled from his mussing, even if he didn't show it, by his brother Kevan charging into his solar, "Brother, you need to see this," Kevan stammered in a shocked and horrified voice.

Together they rushed to the battlements overlooking Lannisport to see the great Lannister Fleet, the one he had built burning in the oily blackness of the night. Sounds of battle and screams could could be heard even from the walls of Casterly Rock as the Ironborn sacked and raped their way through the rich city of Lannisport.

Tywin's clenched jaw was the only indication of the burning fury that raged through him, "Seal the gates, rouse the garrison, and send a raven to King's Landing. Tell them the Ironborn have rebelled and burned Lannisport and our fleet."

Nodding, Kevan walked towards the Maester's tower but he could her his brother whisper that the Greyjoy's would pay for this. Kevan hoped that the Iron Islands would not be a repeat of Castamere. No one truly deserved that fate, but faithful as always Kevan walked to fulfill his brothers orders.

* * *

 _King's Landing_

The many years he had seen rested heavy on Jon Arryn's shoulders and he walked to the small council chambers, Rickard had cost him many sleepless night with his constant warlike actions. The Seven Kingdoms were at peace, and they would stay that way.

Already many lords of the south in the Reach mostly were demanding the 'northern heathen's' as they called Rickard and his bannermen, be brought to heel for not buying their crops. The North's fleets caused tension as well. Not since Brandon the Shipwright had the North held power at sea.

'Did Rickard not understand that he and his bannermen shouldn't have fleets.' Jon Arryn thought, they were First Men and the Andal south would always be above them and any threat to that would anger most of the more pious lord in the Vale, and Reach for the most part.

Jon entered the small council chambers and to his surprise the king had taken a break from his drinking and whoring to attend. Other then that the enigma Varys was attending, Baelish, the elderly Grand Maester tottered in several moments after him and Stannis Baratheon the kings brother.

Robert belched and took a deep sip of the wine and slurry half drunk spoke, "Lets get on with this shit."

Arryn felt a deep sense of shame at what his former ward had come to. The Grand Maester in his weak and shaky voice spoke, "A raven from Casterly Rock your grace."

Robert took the scroll from the Grand Maester's hand, breaking the seal and quickly reading out the message, its words quickly rendering him sober, "The Greyjoy's have rebelled and burnt the Lannister Fleet at anchor and sacked Lannisport."

Shocked silence came over the room before Baelish asked the question on everyone mind in his slimy voice, "How many, and where are they bond now?"

Varys cleared his throat, "My little birds have reported seeing the fleet splitting up. Rodrik Greyjoy has gone North with his uncle Euron; the mastermind behind the attack on Lannisport to reave the North while Aeron and Victarion Greyjoy reave the Reach."

Stannis spoke after grinding his teeth quite a bit, "Mace Tyrell is incompetent and will no be able to mount a worthwhile defense. The Shield Islands will no doubt fall soon."

The king however was more focused on the North looking to Varys and Baelish, "Can the North hold against their assault, what is the strength of their fleets?"

Varys and Baelish held two of the largest spy networks matched only by those of the Queen of Thorns and Tywin Lannister. Varys knew that Baelish held a burning hatred of the Stark's for taking away Catelyn Tully from him. He had put the most effort into forcing his spies into the North to try to find a way of revenge. "We simply do not know. I know simply of the fortress at Sea Dragon Point and of the reconstruction of Moat Callin. Their fleets are a mystery, they may number over a hundred but the Iron Fleet number three times that."

Baelish continued Varys's thoughts, "Rickard has put considerable effort into removing the many spies we command from the North. Our information is aged and our spies have been expelled or turned against us."

Robert grunted in annoyance at this, "Very well, Stannis you will lead the Royal Fleet to the Arbor and meet up with the Redwyne Fleet and crush the half of the Iron Fleet lead by Victarion Greyjoy. I will call the banners and lead the army to Casterly Rock where we will launch an invasion of the Iron Islands and show them that ours is the fury. It's time to get my warhammer out."

* * *

 _Sea Dragon Point_

"We are agreed then. The defenses of Wolfguard can hold against an attack even incomplete," Jon said.

A chorus of agreement came from the Karstark's, Smalljon, Asher Forrester and Daryn Hornwood. They had all seen the formidable fortress that was Wolfguard. Once complete it would be nearly impenetrable from land and sea. It's first major defense was the terrain upon which it sat. Dragon Bay sat on the Northern side of the point closer to Deepwood Mott. The entrance to the bay closed off to a stretch of water just over a hundred meters wide.

The space was sealed by a chain boom that connected too two forts constructed on each of the cliffs of the headlands of the bay that faced out too sea. Dragon Bay was a large bay. A large river lead off to a small lake that the city of Sea Dragon Point would stand beside. The great shipwrights of the western coast would stand in five inlets off the river behind and protected by the fortress of Wolfsguard.

Much like the entrance to Dragon Bay, Wolfguard stood on a large cliff that was bisected by the river. The main fortress stood on the western cliffs but a large stone bridge spanned the river under it. And the eastern side a smaller fort guarded the other side of the bridge. While first meant to be a simple footbridge Jon had been inspired by the Titan of Braavos and had ordered the bridge expanded and it now sported scorpions and spitfires pointing down at the river.

Twelve towers would hold both sides of the cliffs once they were complete. The towers were similar to the ones that made up Moat Cailin's twenty towers. At the base of the cliffs large stone docks hugged the base of he cliffs. Trade ships bound for the city would pass by these docks and pay their mooring fee and then pass on. A squadron of galleys were also stationed at the docks to protect them.

The fishing docks were slightly further away so that the docks would not stink of fish guts. The fishing fleet would also anchor at the small harbor there before making the very quick trek to the city with their fish pulled in carts by horned cattle.

The twelve hundred men Jon's grandfather had sent with them stayed at the finished barracks in the fortress while Jon and his companions had ridden off to further explore the heavily forested Sea Dragon Point and search for any more defensible locations were fishing could be built once the need arose.

But just as they were setting out a rider rode from the fortress, "Lord Jon, a raven from Winterfell."

With a feeling of dread, Jon opened the scroll, "It seems as if Wolfguard will be put to the test soon. The Ironborn have rebelled and are on their way. They burned the Lannister fleet at anchor and sacked Lannisport over two months ago, we only just heard."

Smalljon eager for battle was jubilant, "Come on, lets get those Ironcunts, I've had enough of fighting wildlings lets get those ironcunts."

The Karstark's and Daryn were eager as well this would be their fist true taste of combat. But Jon remained serious, "There are ten thousand headed this way on over a hundred ships. Send word to Bear Island, Deepwood Mott, Barrowton, and the Ryswell's to muster their forces at Torrhen's Square. That should give us ten thousand men to combat the Ironborn. We will sweep them back into the sea. Muster the men, we march at dawn."

* * *

 _Blazewater Bay_

'All would be theirs, all this was their right,' thought Rodrik Greyjoy. His ten thousand reavers wound take the North from the Stark's. How could greenlander's stop them? They were the mightiest of all. One Ironborn was worth twenty knights. With his nuncle Euron he had his plan. No help would come from the South as the Stark's were hated by many in the south for their isolation and religion.

His uncle would take a thousand men to raid along the coast and take Deepwood Mott while he would lead his men to take Flint's Finger and Moat Callin. The greatest fortress of the First Men would fall before him and he would be hailed as the greatest Ironborn of all time. Greater than Qhored Hoare, greater than Dalton Greyjoy the Red Kraken, greater than the Grey King himself.

Nearby at the bow of the Silence, Euron Greyjoy smiled sadistically at the coming coast of the North. Soon brother soon. He knew this plan was folly, Stark commanded thirty thousand strong swords his nephew was as good as dead. But this was not why he was here. He was here for blood, the blood of a Stark. They were disputably the oldest bloodline of Westeros and their blood was the strongest.

Brand the Builder raised the wall with magic, and magic lived in the blood of Stark's. Once he had one and their blood, the first step of becoming the Grey King reborn would be achieved. He would conquer the world as he lived for all time.

It would be glorious, he would be king of the Iron Islands after his foolish brother failed, then once the pieces were brought together king of all things. Time to find a Stark...

* * *

 _Torrhen's Square, a month later_

Jon watched his army from the thirty foot walls of Torrhen's Square. The Great Sea Road made it easy to assemble the army quickly. His grandfather was assembling men at Winterfell and the Manderlys were reinforcing Moat Cailin. Beside him was Ser Helman Tallhard, lord of the castle. Ten thousand men of the North ready to throw back the Ironborn invaders.

Jon had brought fifty galleys from Wolfguard and Stoneport, as the other seventy were either needed for defense, or were assembled at Harvest or Bear Island for defense. Jon had been wary of leaving the Wolfswood exposed and sent five hundred men to reinforce Deepwood Mott and Bear Island as well as sent word to the mountain clans.

A council of war had been called and he was needed. Jon entered the keep and sat with Robett Glover, Lord of the Mott and Jorah Mormont Lord of Bear Island. Men Jon had met and worked with in the past. "Let us begin," Jon said in a strong voice to cover his worry of being in command of an army for the first time. "Our scouts have reported that Rodrik Greyjoy leads eight thousand men to take Moat Callin..."

Jon was cut off by Smalljon and the others assembled bellowing with laughter, Smalljon's laughing rising above the rest, "Do those ironcunts think they can take the greatest fortress of the First Men with eight thousand cunts from a bunch of barren islands?"

Waiting until the noise had subsided Jon continued, "Yes, they are all fools, but who can blame them they still think they are a great people." More laughter follows Jon's statement, "He has sent his uncle Euron to raid the Wolfswood and Bear Island but our Galley's in the waters there will force them back. Another thousand have sailed up the Saltspear to here to try and take Torrhen's Square. He will fall upon them quickly before crushing Rodrik Greyjoy's host as he attempts to take the Moat. We will be the hammer, Moat Callin the anvil."

The other lords quickly agreed and preparations began.

* * *

Jon and his companions waited silently in the fog. They waited for the first of the Ironborn galleys to clear the mouth of the river and emerge onto the lake. Twenty galleys hid on both banks all waiting. The thousand would fall then the Greyjoy prince. A ships prow slid through the fog, and then another, and another. Ten galleys and twenty smaller longships plowed through the calm waters of the lake.

Raising his hand Jon swiftly brought it down signalling the attack. The braying of northern horns filled the air, horns that sounded like the howling of wolves.

The sail dropped and Jon leaned back as the ship surged forwards angle straight for the flagship of the Ironborn fleet. The noise of rending wood filled the air along with the sound of fighting and blood as Jon's ships smashed into the enemy flagship the Thunderer the ram on the prow cleaving through the hull. The corvus dropped and Jon rushed forwards both swords drawn followed by Smalljon wielding his greatsword the Karstark's all with swords in hand and Asher and Daryn.

Jon lands first on the deck, one of the crew charges ax in hand. Weaving to the side Jon jabs the mans leg bringing him down before beheading him with the other sword. Followed by Torr and Edd, Jon cut down the next man with a sword with a quick jab through the gut while blocking an attack from another Ironborn and ripping his sword out of the mans gut to stab him through the chest.

Together they formed a wedge cutting down all in their path. The crew formed up behind them dealing with any man the seven men might have missed. Jon cut through the last man; taking his head off with one quick strike until only the captain remained. A man with a coat of a skeletal hand on a red field.

Furious at seeing his crew cut down by what he saw as only boys Dunstan Drumm drew his sword nearly pulling the sheath off in his fury. As he drew it they all saw the dark ripples of Valyrian Steel. With a roar he charged at Jon intent on cleaving his head from his shoulders. Ducking Jon batted Dunstan's attempted thrust away before attempting to strike at his head but Jon's opponent got his shield up to block it before attacking again swinging at Jon's wrist.

Jon blocked with crossed blades and stepped closer forcing Dunstan onto the defensive and driving his shoulder into his chest forcing him onto the back foot. Jon followed with a barrage of thrusts and slices keeping Dunstan on the defensive. Desperate Dunstan dropped his shield and grasping the Valyrian Steel sword in both hand swung at Jon's left sword and cleaving right through it.

Undeterred Jon used the stump of the sword to slash at Dunstan's wrists forcing him to drop the sword. Jon stabbed him through the knee before finally, bringing his sword over his shoulder and beheading the Lord of House Drumm.

Cries of victory went up from the ship echoed across the lake as the Ironborn ships burned, sunk or were captured. The cry of Stark, Stark, Stark was heard over the water as Jon ordered the fleet to shore to recover before gathering the rest of his men and sailing for Moat Cailin.

* * *

 _Moat Callin_

The siege was dragging on, it should have been over. The North should be within his grasp, yet he was stuck outside the walls of Moat Cailin and its shadow city. Three time he had assaulted the walls and three times he had been repelled. Rodrik had lost just over a thousand men and the Crannogemen were already harassing his men and supplies.

But the lord of Great Wyk should have taken Torrhen's square and the Mott should have fallen to his nuncle by now. But he had heard nothing. No matter all the greenlander's would fall before the might of the Ironborn.

He had take his frustration out on the new salt wife he had captured. She had screamed as he had killed her husband and son while he had thrown her mother to his men. If she was dead by now Rodrik cared not. He had enjoyed hearing her scream as he took her. Leaving her chained to his bed he left the tent as dawn came over the horizon.

Rodrik prepared his men for another assault when horns blew from the beach where his fleet was moored. Stark galleys pored out of the swamps and onto the Fever River. Horns blew to the North as heavy cavalry rose up from behind the hills and charged down onto the disorganized camp. His men managed to for a uneven shield wall but his ships were burning and the defenders of Moat Cailin had sallied out strike the rear lines.

This was the end Rodrik knew, his dreams had come crashing down around him. The might of the Iron Fleet was burning or had been captured. The heavy cavalry had broken the ragged shield was and from battle line he saw riders charging straight towards him the Stark Direwolf flying proudly as his men died by the hundreds.

But he still fought on to the end, dying as the heir to the very family he had thought weak removed his head from horseback as he charged his Ryswell steed through the fleeing men. None escaped...

Jon barely felt the jar as his newly acquired Valyrian Steel sword cut through muscle and bone like butter. He had recognized Rodrik Greyjoy from the descriptions given to him by Lord Theo Dustin, while the man was desperately trying to rally his breaking army. Then the day was won, the Ironborn were broken, and their prince dead by his hand. A great victory.

But not one without cost... The figures were bleak and inescapable, nearly three thousand dead or wounded, men who wouldn't see their homes or families again.

The smell of dead men whom had voided themselves filled the air that mixed with the metallic smell of blood and the cries of wounded and dying men. Through this Jon walked, looking through the Ironborn camp. What he and his companions saw they would never forget or forgive.

The shadow city had been safe but the villages nearby were not and had not had time to flee. They saw woman that were raped to dead by the scum that brought evil to their shores. Men and children captured and brought to the camp to become slaves and some were even tortured and butchered for sadistic amusements of the Ironborn.

Jon and his friends had come upon a young woman crying over the body of her mother telling them how her husband and son were murdered and her mother thrown to the scum and raped to death.

Rising Jon and his friend were filled with such anger that Smalljon cleaved the legs of one of the alive Ironborn before killing him. Jon turned these sights into his drive, to never allow this to happen again, "Ready the ships and gather the dead Ironborn, we are going to send these scum a message they wont forget."

* * *

 _Pyke, two weeks later_

'The war was over too soon,' Robert Baratheon thought. He had barely gotten to stretch his battle muscles when the Ironborn surrendered. Stannis had crushed the Ironborn at Fair Isle and then it was over. Balon's youngest was to be sent to Highgarden while his eldest once he was found would be executed. His middle child was killed when a tower collapsed on him. But maybe the war didn't have to end yet. If the ironcunt's in the North didn't surrender, he could keep his warhammer out.

It would be good to see Ned again, try to make amends after what had happened. He could still remember the small bodies, and he felt shame that he had laughed when he saw them.

His good-father and foster father were with him. Tywin wanted Balon put to death for sacking Lannisport while Jon wanted him spared arguing the death of his son had taught him. in the end Robert sided with Jon but Tywin's anger was blunted that the Greyjoy Rebellion had given him the chance to go North and bring his army with him under the guise of aiding the North against the Ironborn.

His anger with the Greyjoy's could wait, the North was open to him now. Then the room opened and Stannis Baratheon walked in, "You must see this brother."

Following the Kings brother Tywin and the others were quickly brought the a large beach near the castle of Pyke, and a sight awaited them, five longships filled bow to stern with the heads of thousands of Ironborn. Upon the central longship was the Stark Direwolf flapping gently in the wind and upon the banner was the tared head of Rodrik Greyjoy.

All present were shocked, some more than others, but Tywin was angry The chance the bring the North into his dynasty was lost, but he could respect the strength of the Stark's and their clear message, attack us, and you shall die.

The foolish and peace loving Jon Arryn spoke first in his horrified tone, "It's a warning. This is barbaric, the North be called upon to answer for this, war is war but this..."

Not for the first time Tywin cursed the lord of the Vale. Sparring Balon Greyjoy, then insisting the North be punished for warning against attacking their shores. But the king spoke, "Nay, the Ironborn attacked the North, it was within their right. Ensure all the Ironborn cunts see this." Robert said stalking back off to his life of drinking and whoring.

'The Stark's are more capable of action than I thought, they are not above their precious honor... They were even more of a threat now,' Tywin thought, 'But now an even greater ally.'

 _To be_ _continued_

* * *

 **That's it, sorry for all the graphic scenes but I needed Jon's motivation to be very deep. More chapters coming soon so hope your excited. Review and PM me if you have any questions. Until next time.**

 **Jaco2553Alpha**


	8. The War of Cities: Part 1

_**A/N Hello people, this is a completely new chapter never before seen. It will most likely be a two to three chapter arc of the new war between Braavos and Pentos. Since the North has a defense treaty and good relations with them Jon will be sent to aid the Braavosi. Without further wait, let us begin.**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **The War of Cities: Part 1**

* * *

290 AC

* * *

 _Winterfell_

 _Please, I must know. Was I right to do evil for the North? To protect my people? Can the horror I did be condoned, I am celebrated but I am conflicted. The men we slew brought evil to our shores and death to my people. In return I brought them death. Was I right to go further? Please, I must know._ These were the thoughts that ran through Jon's head as he knelt and prayed before the Heart Tree. Praying for guidance, for understanding.

And as before, Jon received no answer from the Old Gods. He knew his siblings were worried, Jon had spent more time in the Godswood then they had seen before, but to him, he was at peace here. The calm that the forests brought quelled the internal battle within him.

Jon sat on the rock where his grandfather would sit and polish Ice, he sat there now, polishing the Valyrian Steel sword claimed from Dunstan Drumm. In the past the name of the sword was Red Rain, stolen from House Reyne of Castamere by a Drumm using his wits and a wooden cudgel. It helped Jon to focus on things other than the memory of what he saw and did in anger.

The leaves crunched underfoot as his father and grandfather approached. When Jon had returned we had told them what he did, and they had quickly allowed him to leave, and Jon had went to the Godswood where he sat now.

Rickard sat beside Jon, being near sixty, while his father stood, "You are unsure if what you did was right, aren't you grandson?"

"Yes, I saw what they did to the men, woman and children they captured, our people, but was I right to respond in kind?" Jon asked, in a uneasy tone.

Jon's father knew that his son was asking about their honor, "My son, I felt the same when our cavalry ran down the fleeing army at the Battle of the Bells. Our honor is important in how we live and govern, but it cannot rule us. My father taught me that sometimes you must be dishonorable, but you do it to protect our people. You may have done something dishonorable, but you did it so our people would be safe," Eddard said gently, holding his sons shoulder, "That is not something to regret, keeping our people safe is the duty of a Lord."

Rickard nodded at his son and turned to speak to his grandson, "There are enemies in the south that will have no honor, Tywin Lannister among them. He desires the North to secure his dynasty. Your actions grandson, will repel him for a time. And he will know that the North is not to be threatened lightly."

Jon bent over and put his face in his hands, "I acted in anger and killed them all, and now I regret killing them and what I did to the bodies. Does that make me weak?"

"No, grandson, no," Rickard said pulling his grandson close, "It makes you human. Cruel men like Tywin Lannister, they confuse cruelty with strength. They rule through fear and feel no remorse for their actions. Showing remorse gives you strength that they don't poses. It is as your father said; honor comes after protecting your family and people."

Nodding, Jon raised his head up, "I understand grandfather, thank you."

Smiling Rickard stood, "Good, now come, your brother and cousin have been asking for you." Pulling Jon to his feet Rickard, Eddard and Jon walked out of the Godswood together, "So, have you thought of a name for the sword you claimed?"

"Maybe, Red Rain doesn't sound right for me," Jon said contemplatively, "But the red color of the blade isn't for me. I will need to get it reforged and that will be difficult."

"Yes, but it will be done. Now I do think your brother and cousin will want to see the sword. Here they are in fact," Eddard said just as Robb and Arya came running from the training yard and crashed into Jon knocking him to the ground.

Rickard smiled fondly as he watched his grandchildren play, it reminded him so much of how his children would play, "Come, let them have their fun. We must speak."

Jon smiled at his cousin who looked at him from where she lay across his chest. Robb was lying across his legs trying to prevent Jon from moving. Seeing his cousin and younger brother pulled Jon from his previous brooding and somber attitude. Smiling easily stood and then hugged Robb and Arya.

Eager to hear of his brother's victory Robb began to pester Jon with questions, "Did you fight the Ironborn? Did you beat them? Was the battle exciting?" Robb paused a moment, "Did you kill any of them?"

"Robb, remember what grandfather and father told us; you must not take any pleasure in taking a life," Jon said gently admonishing his brother. "Yes, I fought and beat them."

Arya looked up at Jon, "Why were you sad then. You went into the Godswood after speaking to Grandfather and never spoke to us." Arya said inquisitively, "You never do that."

Jon looked down sadly, "Well, I made some decisions that I wasn't sure of. But grandfather and our father..."Jon said pulling Robb close, "Helped me. But enough of war talk. What have you little wolves been up to?"

Arya and Robb give Jon looks of pure innocence that Jon doesn't buy for a second. Finally Arya; the worst of the Stark's at hiding emotion started laughing, "Show us the sword," Arya said in a demanding tone, "Is it really Valyrian Steel?"

"Yes it is, "Jon said smiling as he pulled the sword out and handing it to Arya and Robb, "Be careful, you know how sharp Valyrian Steel is. I'll replace the hilt with a direwolf as soon as I can see Mikken. Now, how has your training been going?"

Robb told Jon about his lessons with Ser Arthur and Rodrik Cassel, while Arya told Jon about riding in the Wolfswood with Dacey and practicing archery and finally being allowed to begin training with a sword.

As Jon listened to Arya as she excitedly spoke about learning to fight, "Has Lady Catelyn stopped saying that a woman learning to fight is unladylike and frowned upon by the Seven?" Jon asked slightly dismissively. While he did love his stepmother but felt that she was still a woman of the south, where their purpose was to bear children and run the household while the men fought. But the North was where woman would fight to defend themselves in a land where winters stronger than anywhere south of the wall made them the strongest and heartiest people of Westeros.

Jon hated the Faith of the Seven as well, he hated the Houses of First Men that had converted to a bastard foreign religion brought across the sea from Essos by men who had butchered the Children of the Forest, burned the sacred Weirwood Groves and slaughtered the First Men without mercy and attempted many times to invade the North. He knew that the North was too different from Riverrun and the lands she knew.

Arya snorted as Jon spoke, "She is still a southerner to her fingertips, you know its true Robb," Arya said turning to her cousin as he tried to speak. Robb nodded in acquiescence, "She still wants Robb to be raised by Septon's and worship the Seven. I prefer being taught by the Green Men."

Nodding Jon took back his sword from Robb and re sheathed it at his hip. The Green Men had come North a year after the end of Robert's Rebellion and his grandfather and father returned. Now they cared for the Weirwoods in the Godswoods of the Lords of the North and taught their children. Jon, Arya and Robb had been taught by their grandfather, Maester Luwin and the Green Men among others as they grew.

"Grandfather said that you were going to many Lord Manderly's granddaughter?" Arya asked.

Smiling Jon looked at his cousin, "Yes, but that will not happen for some time as of yet. But I might be going to White Harbor to meet her soon. But now lets break our fast, I am starving," Jon said walking towards the Great Hall. Robb and Arya followed close behind him.

Dacey Mormont and Ser Arthur were there sitting near the high table while Jon's stepmother sat a few seats down from the empty grey stone Throne of Winter. Arya rushed off to sit by Dacey ignoring the piercing look that Lady Catelyn threw at the bow and quiver she left lying on the table. Robb went to sit by his mother while Jon exchanged a hug and a few quite words with his uncle before going to sit at his place to the right of the throne.

Hugging his stepmother Jon sat calling to one of the serving girls, "Bacon, and two slices of bread and some oats."

The serving girl ran off quickly as Lady Catelyn turned to look at her stepson, 'So young, and already he has had to shoulder such a burden, growing up without his mother, then the loss of his uncle and aunt and losing his father and grandfather for over a year. And already he has faced battle and the vileness of the Ironborn,' she thought. Of course she had heard what he did to them, everyone in Winterfell had and beyond, within a year the tale would have spread to most of Westeros and maybe even Essos.

"Are you alright? Do you need to talk?" Catelyn asked.

"No, grandfather and father spoke to me." Jon said shaking his head, "I am now sure that what I did was necessary to protect our people. Where is Sansa and Lyarra?"

"Sansa is with Maester Luwin, and Lyarra is asleep," Catelyn said smiling at the thought of her two daughters, "He has been teaching Sansa history."

Jon smiled, his younger sister had been excited about history for a long time and Lyarra, named for his aunt did sleep allot. When she wasn't running around and terrorizing the castle. "That does sound like them."

* * *

The years weighed heavily on Rickard as he sat in his solar looking at the large map of Westeros. He could have gone to the Carved Table but his age weighed heavy and he just didn't want to walk the stairs to the top of the tower. He had just received word that Jorah Mormont, Lord of Bear Island after his father Jeor had gone to join the Nights Watch, had arranged a betrothal for himself to Lynesse Hightower of Oldtown. He had discouraged marriages in the south but the Hightower's had been angered about traders passing by Oldtown and trading along the North's western coast instead of the Reach and this might ease tensions and prevent interruptions in trade.

"Father?" Eddard asked from where he sat in front of the large desk, "Is it the marriage between the Hightower girl and Jorah Mormont?"

With a deep breath Rickard turned back around to look at his son, "Yes, what do you think of the match my son?"

A look of contemplation passed over Eddard's face before he spoke, "It would ease trading tensions and allow more trade with Oldtown and the Hightower's are a loyal bannermen to the Tyrell's since Lord Hightower's daughter is married to the Fat Flower. So it would be unlikely that we are drawn into any conflicts, not with the Queen of Thorns holding her son's leash. But House Hightower forsook the Old Gods for the Seven and our Lords will not appreciate that. But we may still be force to make marriage alliances in the south to secure trade. So long as marriages are few, it perhaps should be permitted.

"Very good," Rickard said sighing, "Yes, the match will go ahead, and you will go to Bear Island to see the two wed and represent our family, "Rickard sighed once again and looked North to the Wall, "Jeor was a good friend and will do well at the Wall, perhaps he will become Lord Commander in time. Qorgyle has served well but is getting old. The Night's Watch is failing despite our efforts to supply them. They don't have enough men to farm Brandon's Gift and Wildling raids are intensifying."

"I remember Qorgyle from when he came to Winterfell to protest the king re-granting the New Gift to the North. Mance Rayder accompanied him. and he abandoned the watch and fled beyond the Wall from the Shadow Tower." Eddard said.

Rickard remembered Qorgyle's protests until he had reminded him that the watch only survived thanks to supplies from the North. "Aye, and he knows the watch is nearly broken, the Wildling raids might have increased because him abandoning the watch and joining them. In time we will reestablish our holdings beyond the Wall and we may be forced to reorganize the watch into houses sworn to defend the wall. That would serve better than the decaying order now. I may send Jon to fight against them once he returns from White Harbor."

Eddard looked up in concern, "Why would you send my son? I am perfectly able to lead."

"Yes you are my son, but I know my time is drawing to a close. You must be here to take some of the burden of ruling the North from my shoulders," Rickard said looking at his son in the eyes.

Eddard's eyes widened in shock, "What?! No! You are not that old..."

Rickard smiled gently. "No, but my time is coming. It may not be for years, but it will come. And you must be ready to take my place," Rickard said rising and walking around his desk to embrace his son, "You must be ready to keep our people safe from those who would seek to harm them. And you must be here for your growing family," Rickard said with a sly grin.

Pulling away from his fathers embrace Eddard groaned, "Enough of that father."

The grin that was on his father's head never slackened in the slightest.

* * *

 _Pentos_

'It was time at last to avenge the humiliation that Braavos had for so long heaped upon them,' thought Laryo Tolamis one of the ruling council of Magisters of the Free City of Pentos. Ever since their defeat in four of the six wars with Braavos and that foolish prince that made them sue for peace, they had planned and waited. The slave trade was abolished in Braavos and besides servants being slaves in all but name in was infuriating to not be able to call their leasers what they truly were.

Tolamis sat in the council room beneath the largest of the square brick towers that the spice merchants controlled. The other Magisters were assembled in the room around the large table. Wine was aplenty in the room but their were no whores with he found himself missing. But the risk was too great that they would talk and Braavos would hear. Some would have allowed whores and simply slit their throats once the meeting was over, but to him it was a waste of a good source of wealth. And his wealth was in woman.

Despite the slave trade being forbidden in Pentos Tolamis's ships flew the banners of Lysene and Tyrosi to hide the fact that he controlled them. His dealings with Slaver's Bay made him one of the richest Magisters in Pentos.

"The time has come. Our forces are ready, we will crush Braavos and sell whoever survives into slavery and return Pentos to the slave trade," One of the Magisters shouted.

Illyrio Mopatis stood and Tolamis tried to swallow his distaste for the man. For Illyrio as one of the few that was more wealthy than him. "Yes our forces are ready, but that does not mean this is the right time. but have you considered the North of Westeros? They are allies with Braavos and will come to their aid."

"Pah," One of the other Magisters spat, "The North has been silent since the Targaryen's fell and the Ironborn have just attacked them. Now is the right time, the North will not stir itself to aid them and if they do, by the time they have arrived Braavos will be but ruins beneath our feet. With Lorath and Tyrosh there are not that can resist us."

Tolamis smiled once again thinking of ways to remove his hated rival. Illyrio cautioning against war was the perfect opportunity to lower his standing while increasing his own, "You are a fool to talk of waiting, our fleet is rebuilt and with the Golden Company, the Dothraki and our soldiers, and Tyrosh and Lorath together our armies will crush them and our fleets will sweep the fleet of Braavos aside. Are you too craven to know that? Or are you worried that your cheese ships will be at risk."

Illyrio sat as the room erupted into laughter at his expense. The Magister leading the meeting then stood, "Once the prince has deflowered the Maid of the Sea and the Maid of the fields our armies will march and destroy Braavos. The time is now! Do we agree?"

The cheers of the Magisters was the only confirmation needed.

* * *

 _Braavos_

In the grand palace of the Sealord of Braavos sat the current Sealord Ferrego Antaryon in council with the representative of the Iron Bank Tycho Nestoris as well as the warlord of ships Jaqcho Teryris and warlord of armies Syrio Nesio. His trusted Braavo Syrio Forel stood behind him as always. The two warlords dressed in the customary heavy dark cloaks of wealthy Braavosi while Tycho Nestoris whore flamboyant robes of purple and sported a thin beard.

Tycho had been the Iron Banks representative to the North for nearly ten years and had only just been named to the Sealord's council thanks to his close connections in the North and having met Lord Rickard several times.

"Is it true?" Ferrego asked looking to his warlord of ships, "Is Pentos readying itself for war?"

Solemnly Jaqcho nodded, "Yes, Lorath and Tyrosh as well. Our spies have reported the Golden Company camping outside the walls of Pentos and a sizable contingent of Pentosi men joining them, even a few minor Dothraki Khals have joined them, but they only number a few thousand at most." Jaqcho's face darkened in anger, "They have also seized some of our ships and sold their crews into slavery."

All present lowered their heads, sadness as well as anger burning brightly within them, like all Braavosi they hated slavery. "The Iron Bank has also heard that the council of cheesemongers have rebuilt their fleet. A hundred large galleys along with Salladhor Saan's pirate fleet and other sellsails." Tycho said.

"Tyrosh will have joined Pentos in exchange for the gold of the Iron Bank to aid in finally conquering the Stepstones and the Disputed Lands. And for slaves," Ferrego said in disgust. The Tyrosh were brutal slavers with three slaves for every freeman. "We have interrupted their slave ships many times and freed the slaves aboard. They will want revenge.

"I've heard that that slavers even sail Beyond the Wall to enslave the tribes that live there," Jaqcho said.

"Aye I have heard of such things before. Fucking slavers," Ferrego said after a pause, "Lorath for territory along the Shivering Sea, a portion of our fleet so they can finally enforce their claim to Lorath Bay and perhaps conquer Ib in time. The Magisters of Lorath will most likely gain trade routes by eliminating us

"Our dominance at sea is in contest. We can call on over three hundred war galleys, and many more merchant and fishing ships, but Tyrosh can muster well over a hundred and fifty galleys. Pentos and it's new fleet will have perhaps another hundred. Lorath can muster twenty, but the noble Magisters of Pentos have most likely given them the gold to expand their fleet to become a credible threat. Perhaps then fifty galleys."Jaqcho said despondently, "As well as over another hundred sellsails and pirates joining for the loot. Our fleet cannot match those numbers easily."

"But how could Pentos have built a fleet of a hundred warships without us discovering them?" Ferrego asked.

Jaqcho looked down, "We failed you and grew complacent, we looked at the harbor in Pentos and not the coasts and rivers along the shore. They hid their shipwrights in inlets and small rivers and hid their galleys their as well."

Syrio looked down at the map that lay across the table, "We are caught between three enemies; Lorath will threaten us from the north while Tyrosh and Pentos threaten us from the south. Lorath is the weakest but if we commit forces to combat them we risk exposing our self to an invasion from the south. Our army commands fifteen thousand strong men in addition to our navy, but Tyrosh, Lorath and Pentos command twenty five thousand and twenty thousand sellswords between the Golden Company and the sellswords Tyrosh uses to fight its wars in the Disputed Lands."

Ferrego breathed out heavily, "It falls now to us to protect Braavos and its people. I will not allow the city that had been so long free of slaves to be conquered by slaver scum and cheese merchants," Ferrego spat, "The Titan blocks any entrance to the lagoon and the wall of Braavos will stop them should they somehow force their way past. But if you are right Syrio they will attempt to starve us out and if we attempt to force our way through the blockade the thin channel will not allow us to bring our fleet to bear."

"Agreed my lord as you say we will be safe and with our stored food we can last years of siege, but without the Sweetwater River we will need wood to boil the lagoon water and there is no wood inside the lagoon. For that we have always relied on barges from the mainland and trade with the North." Syrio said. "And if we cannot resist them outside the Lagoon they will simply carve up our territory and enslave the men woman and children working the land outside the city."

Tycho cleared his throat, "Might I suggest that we seek aid from the North. As a people they despise slavery. They will also act on the treaty that we signed with them."

"I thought the Ironborn had invaded and they were in the fighting to drive them off their shores?" Ferrego asked.

"No, Jon Stark has defeated them and the North is once again safe." Tycho said shaking his head.

"Well than send a ship to White Harbor and have the Manderlys send word to the Stark's that we ask for aid." Ferrego ordered.

As Ferrego stood to leave Syrio spoke, "My lord I have received word that the Company of the Rose is nearby, they would bring us five thousand strong fighting men to add to our twelve thousand."

"Very well," Ferrego said turning to Tycho, "I trust the Iron Bank can make the funds available from the Sealord's account immediately?"

Tycho nodded in his customary composed way, "Of course Sealord Ferrego they will be delivered immediately, after all time is of the essence..."

* * *

 _Winterfell_

Jon stood in front of his grandfathers desk. His father had left for Bear Island a week ago and would probably be at Deepwood Mott by now and soon boarding a ship to the seat of the Mormonts. "We lost perhaps fifteen hundred men between both battles and three of our galleys on the battle on the lake near Torrhen's Square," Jon reported sadly, "Our victory did not come without cost."

Rickard look his grandson in the eyes an saw the feeling of loss behind Jon's steely grey eyes, 'The eyes of a Stark,' Rickard thought. "Wars are never won without losses grandson, without your swift actions we may have had much greater losses."

Jon looked his grandfather in the eyes, "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"t never does, but remember, you can't save everyone under your command. Sometimes you must sacrifice men under your command so that others may live." Rickard said and saw his grandson's head shoot up in anger at his words, "That is the hard truth of war, it is never like the stories and never honorable. Now how many ships did you capture from the Ironborn on the Fever River?"

"Rodrik Greyjoy had a hundred a twenty ships ninety of them longships that could carry ninety men each. Most of the galleys were sunk by my ships at the battle on the lake and the others were with Euron Greyjoy who fled back to the Iron Islands as soon as Rodrik was defeated. Most of the longships were burned but twenty seven survived. I ordered half sent to Flint's Finger and Harvest the rest I sent to Wolfguard."

"Very good grandson, I trust your choices." Rickard said before rising and becoming Jon to follow. They walked in silence to the top of the tower that held the Carved Table. "As you know once the rebellion was won raid from Skagos diminished but now the Wildlings have increased their raids in the Bay of Seals and Ice. Benjen's seat will protect the gift but raids will be an annoyance."

"We were once allies and trade partners right grandfather," Jon asked standing by the carved Storrold's Point and by the carved piece that showed the burned city of Hardhome, "Artos Stark wrote we were not that different from them but they were born on the wrong side of the Wall."

Rickard nodded at his grandson, "Yes, eventually it will be your duty to sail beyond the wall to end the threat of the Wildlings by reestablishing the city of Hardhome and our trade relations."

Jon looked at his grandfather in shock, "You would trust me with a task as important as this?"

Rickard nodded slowly his eyes showing the pride and trust he had in his grandson, "You are ready..." Rickard said before Maester Luwin ran into the room, "What?"

Panting from running up the tower Luwin spoke, "Pentos has declared war on Braavos, Sealord Ferrego asks for aid."

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 **That's a wrap people, hope you enjoy the chapter, leave comments below and next chapter we will see the real action start. Hope you all really hated the Magisters did I do a good job in highlighting their ruthlessness?**

 **Review and PM me if you have any questions comments or advice. But no haters.**

 **See you next time.**


	9. The War of Cities: Part 2

_**A/N Hello everyone, I'm back! Right so I went back and did a little editing on the suggestion of Mindfree and am having Tyrosh and Lorath joining in on the action since they both hate Braavos. Myr wont join in since they don't want to risk trade with the North. Alright lets get to it, hope your all excited, I am. First major battle chapter I have written.**_

 **Chapter 9:**

 **The War of Cities: Part 2**

* * *

290 AC

* * *

 _Winterfell_

Jon heaved himself into the saddle of his warhorse, as soon as grandfather had heard about Pentos, Lorath and Tyrosh declaring war on their ally in Braavos, Rickard acted immediately. ' _Ride to White Harbor with all haste, I will order the lords of the eastern coast to ready the eastern Wolf Fleet,_ ' his grandfather had said. Now that the Cerwyn's had arrived with their men he was ready to ride out.

From the end of the courtyard Lord Rickard watches his grandson ready his men aiding the younger and less experienced riders, few that they may be. Once assembled Jon rides closer to his grandfather, "Go with all haste to White harbor, and aid Braavos." Rickard said. How he wished that he could lead them himself, but he had sworn upon the Old Gods to never again leave the North. His age was to great as well.

"We will grandfather, I will bring aid to Braavos. Now, ride!" Jon yelled.

The gates of Winterfell open and the long column of men emerge lead by the seven hundred heavy cavalry that the Stark's and Cerwyn's could call upon immediately. Only thirteen hundred foot soldiers march out behind the riders, but all were veterans of either Robert's Rebellion or the Folly of the Ironborn, as their foolish attempt to attack the North was now called by the bards.

'So once again to war. Will it be in my life that all wars are waged?' Jon thought as he rode at the head of the column. Beside Jon rode Martyn Cassel and his son Jory; the only of Maryn's four sons to live to be a man. Medger Cerwyn or Lord Cerwyn rode beside him as well contributing two hundred heavy horse and four hundred foot.

"So, we protect one of the few cities in the Essos that doesn't keep slaves from slavers. A noble cause my Lord Jon," Lord Cerwyn said in his from behind him deep and slightly grated voice.

"Aye my Lord, it is sad that it is one of the few. Which makes it all the more important that we end this war with Braavos victorious and Pentos, Lorath and Tyrosh defeated and if the Old Gods wish it, free of slaves," Jon said with hope.

Medger looks up to the heavens, "Aye, what a victory that would be my Lord," he said wistfully.

Jon did not fail to notice that his address had gone from Lord Jon to; my lord. Martyn Cassel interrupted the conversation with a cough, "Have you a plan ready to defeat an enemy that hold significantly greater strength on land and equal might at sea as the great Braavosi Fleet?" he asked looking to Jon.

Medger looked as well to the young lord who pondered the question for a short time, "I do not know," Jon stated finally, "I don't know..." That thought hounded Jon for the entirety of the ride and even when they had made camp and Jon was called to council with Martyn and Lord Cerwyn.

Martyn as he knew Jon best had known that something had been on the mind of his liege's grandson, "I can see you are troubled Jon, what is it?" he asked kneeling down to beside where Jon sat on the chair before the small table.

"I am. My victory over the Ironborn was in great part their follies and overconfidence. And they are little more than pirates. I have never faced a true army before, not like my father and grandfather have," Jon said worriedly.

"Hey," Martyn said sharply, "Your grandfather has trusted you with this, if you falter, Braavos falls and we all die."

Lord Cerwyn looked on at the un-confidence the young lord showed, "You have proven yourself in battle my lord, your men will follow you, as will I," Lord Cerwyn said kneeling before Jon, "You have my sword and my experience for the wars to come."

Jon swallowed deeply and took a great breath, the fear in his eyes replaced with a steel that was unmistakable, 'The eyes of a Stark,' Lord Cerwyn thought, knowing he would follow Jon Stark and help him with all of his experience.

"Thank you Lord Cerwyn," Jon said standing to look down on the map that lay on the coast ahead of him. "We know not the full strength of the cities combined just that it is greater than that of Braavos. Their forces are men called from their cities to fight and sellswords. They have hired the Golden Company which grants them fifteen thousand men. Our advantage is our heavy horse. Their cavalry will be lightly armored and little threat to ours. The Dothraki will however be a threat. As will their infantry which is a far greater force than our own."

"Then how do we win?" Lord Cerwyn asked.

Jon stared at the map for a time before answering, "I will need the ride to White Harbor to think, and I wish to hear the lords that will join us in White Harbor and hear the latest news. But I have studied these cities and their histories, what drives them is clear. This may be of use, but for now our greatest advantage is, we do not have to win."

Lord Cerwyn and Martyn looked at Jon, confused, "We only need to shadow the enemy's host and bleed them, while keeping our army on favorable ground until my father arrives with the rest of the army."

The other two men in the tent smiled. They knew he had inherited his father and grandfather's capacity. What made them such great warriors was that they did not act without proper knowledge of the enemy, and were both capable of giving careful thought to matters of war and battle. They also knew they value of patience and did not act rashly.

* * *

 _White Harbor_

The second largest city in the North lay arrayed before them as the crested the last rise and looked out towards the mouth of the White Knife. Seal Rock loomed great and imposing even from a league away. The Manderly banner flew from both New Castle and Wolf's Den; which had been repaired in resent years and its walls and towers now stood strong against any attack.

Grey sails flew from the masts of the hundreds of ships that had assembled at his grandfathers call. Jon looked to the east, across the Narrow Sea was an army ready to sack and enslave their way through the Braavosi lands. "Ride," Jon said.

The long column marched forwards, the Stark banner flew in the wind with the banners of House Dustin and Ryswell. Theo Dustin had ridden hard to catch them taking only the heavy cavalry that the Barrowlands and the Rills could call upon with him as he rode to join Jon's host. He had brought them another fifteen hundred of the North's finest steeds and cavalry.

As his host marched forwards Jon could see other banners flying from the walls of White Harbor, the flayed man of the Bolton's, the roaring giant of the Umbers, the Hornwood and Karstark banners flew as well. But he could not see the black direwolf of his uncle. Jon sighed, his uncle was not here, 'The Wildling raids must have prevented him from coming,' Jon thought. He could have used his uncles support in the coming weeks.

They were welcomed cordially by Lord Manderly and once Jon and the Lords that accompanied him had bathed he called a council of the other Lords present. Entering the great hall he could see the Lords of the eastern coast assembled around a large map of northern Essos, "The Headsman Wolf!" Greatjon Umber shouts as Jon enters, referring to what he did to the Ironborn.

All the Lords present turn to look at Jon, "My lords thank you for coming with all haste," Jon said walking to stand beside Lord Hornwood and Bolton. He can fell the leech lords eyes upon him and Jon knew he couldn't falter or this Lord Bolton would never respect him and always consider Jon beneath him. "How is your son Lord Bolton?"

Roose's eyes flicker in surprise for a split second before his cold mask reappears, "Very well Lord Jon, his studies progress well."

"Very good to hear. Lord Hornwood, Lord Umber, did Smalljon and Daryn accompany you?" Jon asked hoping his friends could be here to help him.

Greatjon took a deep swing from the mug of cider before belching, "No Lord Jon, I left him at the last Hearth to fight of the Wildling cunts. Their raids are becoming troublesome on mine, Karstark and your uncles lands."

Jon nodded stoically, "Daryn is ruling Ramsgate in my stead while we fight the cities in the east." Lord Hornwood said.

"Very good," Jon said, "Has there been news from the east?" Jon asked looking around the table.

"Yes Lord Jon. Our merchants from Braavos have returned bearing fell news. The cities Lorath, Tyrosh and Pentos combined have a fleet of over three hundred war galleys and forty five thousand men in addition to the sailing crews of the galleys. The fleet is setting the coasts of Braavos alight while a portion keeps the Braavosi navy trapped in the lagoon that the city sits in." Lord Hornwood said.

"Lorath is the weakest of the alliance. As they are the northernmost city all trade is taken by Braavos and the others. They are most likely funded by the Magisters. Pentos is one of the richest of the free cities and without doubt has rebuilt its armies and navy's since they were disbanded after the last war with Pentos. Tyrosh is the most militaristic of the cities with their constant efforts to conquer the Disputed Lands and the Stepstones but has grown reliant on sellswords. My lords how would you suggest we proceed?" Jon asked.

With that Jon had one the respect of many of the Lords in this room, as Jon wasn't saying that he had a plan and not listening to theirs. But was giving them a chance to speak. Lord Manderly watched the man that would one day marry his granddaughter closely as he payed attentions to each lord no matter how minor they were. He has nearly a head shorter than most in the room but his presence towered above the boisterousness of the Greatjon and the quiet uneasiness of the leech lord. 'This is a man to follow. Lord Manderly thought, one fit for his granddaughter.

After hours of discussion Jon held up his hand for silence, "It is clear that our first step must be to gain naval superiority in the Narrow Sea. Lord Manderly, how many of our new war galleys are assembled?"

The new war galleys had been built for better ramming strength and maneuverability; fifty meters long with fifty oars a side in two rows of twenty five, one above the other. All had a catapult or ballista along the spine of the ship with a corvus on the prow for boarding actions. They could carry an additional hundred men along with the sailing crew and scorpions and spitfires lined the decks.

"We have a hundred and twenty galleys and a hundred and fifty longships for ferrying men and horses to Essos and beach landings. More could have been brought but the wildling raids prevented it." Lord Manderly said.

"Very good. How many men have been mustered to fight?" Jon asked.

"Twelve thousand Lord Jon. If time had been given we could have raised more but..." Lord Karstark trailed off, "Three thousand of those men are heavy cavalry and another fifteen hundred are archers. Many from the Hornwood lands."

Jon nodded at Lord Karstark. The Hornwood archers and their Weirwood bows were among the finest in the North. The Weirwood had of course been taken with the permission of the Green men and from only branches of the trees.

"If only we had more time Lord Karstark. But we do not. I have brought another seven hundred cavalry and thirteen thousand foot. Lord Dustin has ridden hard to bring us fifteen thousand of the North's finest heavy cavalry. Together we have five thousand and two hundred heavy cavalry which will give us a large advantage on land, but our first priority must be to gain control of the seas. Until then we cannot land our armies without risking a surprise attack from land and sea."

The Lords present mumbled in agreement.

Jon nodded to them, "Very well, we sail at dawn with the war galleys. While the Longships follow behind us."

"Well planed nephew, do I have a part in this?" A voice from behind Jon asked.

Whirling Jon saw his uncle Benjen standing at the door, "Uncle Benjen you made it!"

Benjen smiled stepping forward and placing a hand on Jon's shoulder, "Wouldn't miss it," he said smiling broadly. "I bring another ten galleys and ten longships with two thousand men."

"Thank you uncle Benjen. Prepare your men, we sail and break the blockade at Braavos at first light." Jon stated strongly.

* * *

 _Braavos_

Jaqcho Teryris stood on the arsenal of Braavos looking between the legs of the Titan. He could see rows of galleys, Pentosi, Tyrosi and Loratian blocking the entrance the one entrance. The fleet of Braavos no matter how powerful could not for their way though the bottleneck and into open water to challenge the blockading ships. The galleys of the opposing cities had arrived while the Braavosi fleet was mobilizing and had quickly defeated the Braavosi galleys outside the lagoon and seized the Titan's legs.

Their only hope now was the North's fleet. Nearly two hundred Galleys blockaded the Titan's legs and another two hundred ravened the coastal villages of Braavos with impunity. They had been wrong about the number on galleys the cities could call upon, Tyrosh had built many more galleys for the war and recruited the pirates of the Stepstones.

'Wait... What was that?" Jaqcho thought. A grey mass had appeared over the horizon. A moment later he realized it was a sail, dozens of them, many dozens. Soon over a hundred ships had crested the horizon moving full speed at the enemy's galleys. Suddenly the insignia on the sails was visible a white direwolf running on the grey canvas. A great smile of relief crossed his face, the men of the North had arrived. "Ready the fleet to attack," he yelled. All around men scrambled to board their ships as horns blew from the Titan and the Arsenal.

The men had been readied as soon as land had appeared over the horizon. Jon wore mail under leather with furs across his shoulder to ward off the cold winds of the Shivering Sea. A wide smile stretched his lips, they had caught them of guard.

Looking up Jon saw the Stark banner flying from the top of the mast. The ship he stood upon was a hundred meters long had two hundred oars and two hundred warriors of the North aboard with two catapults and a deadly ram that hid just below the surface. This was the flagship of his families personal fleet of Galleys docked at Winterport.

The banners of the Karstark's, Bolton's and many others flew from the masts, but the Direwolf sail was present on all galleys. Jon smiled from the bow of the Wolves Teeth, two hundred men crouched behind him among them was the Cassel's, Lord Cerwyn and the Greatjon. All of whom would act as his guard in the coming battle.

Jon watched the enemy galleys carefully. All of them over a hundred meters long, slow and clumsy in turning to face his quick and nimble ships. The other lords were distributed through the fleet controlling other portions of the the massive force. They were in range now, "Fire!" Jon yelled.

Two burning pitch covered stones flew through the air from the catapult followed by dozens of shots from the other ships. Several found their targets and the fleet began to burn across the water. Suddenly there was a great crack and flames began to consume the ship next to Jon. The enemy had turned and was firing on his fleet.

Ignoring the screams of the burning men and looking on as more galleys burst into flame on both sides, "Close the gap, ramming speed," Jon yelled. The sail dropped and the ship surged forwards as archers on both sides fired their bows and men fell. Jon took his helm from under his arm and with two hands placed in on his head. Grabbing a shield from the deck Jon knelt grabbing the ropes that stretched across the prow. Behind him the men did the same waiting for the inevitable impact of wood hitting wood and the blood that would come after.

"Ready yourself, we fight for Braavos, we fight for the North, and death to those slaver!" Jon yelled. A resounding cheer echoed from the men as the low warhorns sounded their challenge to the trumpets of the enemy. The drums of the ship beet and beet and for Jon time seemed to slow. Bowing his head a prayer left his lips, a prayer for the men who would not survive the coming battle.

Then it came, the ram driving through the wood of the opposing galley the men shook with the impact. The corvus dropped and Jon drew Red Rain and let out a great cry, charging forwards across the ramp and onto the deck. Ducking the first strike Jon rolled on his shield and stabbed up into the mans torso. That enemy forgotten he brought his shield to block an ax, the Ironwood shield stooping it with no effort. Shoving his shield forwards and knocking the man off balance before thrusting his sword through the mans heart. Red Rain cutting through the armor like butter.

The Greatjon roared like a bear as he cut men near in half with his greatsword. Martyn and Jory worked in unison cutting down men Jon simply shoved aside and killing any that tried to attack him from behind.

"Shield wall!" Jon ordered. Within moments the men aboard had locked shields into an inverted V and moved forwards the large numbers of men still aboard. The men crashed and broke upon the wall of shields and step by step forced the enemy back. Soon few of the enemy remained to be counted among the living.

Charging forwards with the Greatjon and his guard the men on the galley were quickly hewed down. With a savage cut the last enemy aboard the ship was dead. Battle raged around them, men screamed as ships sunk or caught fire. Looking to the flanks Jon saw that the forces under Ser Wylis Manderly and Lord Karstark were forcing the opposing galleys to close ranks and robbing them of maneuverability.

A great impact hit the ship causing it to lurch beneath Jon and knocked several men to the deck. A Pentosi galley seeing that the ship had been boarded and had rammed it. "Come on!" Jon yelled leaping the gap between ships his shield slamming into the knot of men in the prow knocking them down. Then they were quickly cut down by Jon and men that followed him.

Soon after the ship was cleared and Jon retreated to the Wolves Teeth with his guard. With relief he could see the perimeter was holding and the flanking attack were pressuring the fleet and forcing them closer. Their quick attack had destroyed nearly seventy ships already with many more damaged or sinking.

"Pah, these fuckers are being slaughter too quickly," Greatjon Umber said spiting over the side, "If this is the best these cunts have to offer we shall make quick work of them."

Jon narrowed his eyes, viewing the battle carefully. "Yes, Greatjon, but we must not grow overconfident our forces have evened with our quick attack but we have lost the element of surprise. Fire again," he yelled to a flaming volley of stones from their fellow galleys flew over their heads to claim more ships.

Jon had held back two dozen galleys in reserve to reinforce any part of the line that wavered. And the line was wavering despite the massive losses to the enemy they still outnumbered his forces slightly. Looking to the Titan he saw that the Braavosi fleet had begun their battle but was still trapped. If they could free their allies fleet from the bottleneck they would then vastly outnumber them.

"Lord Jon, the Karstark flank is wavering," Jory called from the stern.

Panic overtaking him Jon looked to see that the enemy were forcing the Karstark ships on the southern flank back. If they broke through it would relieve the pressure the Manderly ships on the Northern flank and his ships put on the enemy. But if he diverted his galleys they could punch through his lines here. Thinking quickly, "Lord Umber take the reserve ships and aid the Karstark forces."

Lord Umber looked at him in shock, "But that would weaken our line and allow the slaver cunts to breach the lines here."

Jon smiled savagely, showing the Greatjon the Stark's wolf grin, "I'm counting on it."

Upon the flagship of the alliance fleet was the commander chose by the Magisters of Pentos and Tyrosh and to a lesser extent Lorath. He knew that this fleet was everything. Without it the Magisters had less than a hundred galleys and the rest of the ships were pirates and sellsails. Despite the surprise attack of the Northmen's great fleet the battle was turning in his favor.

The southern flank was pushing the Northmen galleys back and the Braavosi were still trapped the in Titan's Legs.

Wait, there. A sinister smile appeared. The foolish barbarian commander had sent his reserves to aid the southern flank. Now his galleys would punch through the center and encircle the fleet and push the Braavosi back into the Lagoon. A silent order made the wedge of ships surged forwards. A cruel smile passed as his galley leading the wedge of ships forced the savages galleys to the sides to avoid the onrushing ships.

Soon they were through, and only open ocean was before them, he had done it, the fleet would be routed and Braavos would fall.

As he dreamed of the glory and wealth that would come as reward a horde of his men fell to arrows and he turned in horror to see a ship bearing down upon him. One of the larger galleys of the savages fleet rammed full into the side of his precious flagship and boarders rushed across the planks. Praying that this wasn't happening he turned behind and saw the reserve galleys that he thought had been sent to the southern flank smashed into the wedge of galleys behind him and reserves from the Northern flank had come and attacked the other side of the wedge.

He had failed and committed too many galleys to the attack, the line closed behind the wedge and his force was trapped. He could only watch as the leather and fur clad Northmen moved ever closer.

Another enemy fell before Jon, blood flying from the wound and hitting Jon. But he did not flinch or regret the slaughter of these men. His plan had worked. The enemy had committed dozens of galleys to the attack and they were now cut off and surrounded. With a snarl he hacked through the last of the guards protecting the fleetmaster of the alliance.

The fat man cowered in his padded throne-like chair and with a simple stroke his head fell from his shoulder. Jon spat blood from his mouth and turned to Lord Cerwyn, "We begin the attack, we drive through the center and divide the fleets, allow Braavos to bring its might to bear and prevent the halves from aiding each other."

"Aye Lord Jon, lets kill these fuckers," Cerwyn replied.

The attack began quickly the Northern galleys driving through the center of the demoralized and leaderless galleys and through blood and fire the Braavosi ships escaped the lagoon.

The last galley sank beneath the waves as the final soldiers that had made it onto his galley fell before Jon's blade, holding Red Rain high above his head, "The day is ours!"

Cheers arose from thousands of throats and quickly the Braavosi joined in. They were saved. For now...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So, how did that go? My first major battle at sea. I drew some inspiration on the galleys from the Roman and Carthaginian galleys used in the Punic Wars. Also, they are very fascinating wars, really. There is a great channel on YouTube that has done a great series on the Punic Wars. If you want to find it just go to Extra History Punic Wars. There is a bunch of other stuff there too.**

 **Anyway review and PM me if you have any questions or suggestions. I am always open to ideas but I will clarify a few things**

 **\- No Ice Dragons**

 **\- Euron will not kill Ned**

 **\- There will be POV's of the south soon**

 **\- Yes the Dayne's follow the Old Gods.  
**

 **I will see you all next time.**


	10. The War of Cities: Part 3

_**A/N This is it people, I think this will be the final chapter of the War of Cities. We will see the end of the alliance and how everything ends up after the war. Read and see what happens. In the next chapter Jon pulls a Hannibal, do you know what I mean?**_

 **Chapter 10:**

 **War of Cities: Part 3**

* * *

290 AC

* * *

 _Braavos, Sealord's Palace_

The young man that stood before the Sealord and the warlords of Braavos was very different to the blood-soaked warrior that had stepped of the the flagship of the North's fleet just a short while ago. His blood soaked leather armor had been removed and he had now donned new armor with new fur around his shoulders to ward away the ever present chills of the wet climate of Braavos.

Lord Umber, Hornwood, Karstark and Bolton, Dustin along with Wylis and Wendel Manderly and his uncle Benjen along with other lesser lords sworn to them stood behind Jon around the large table and map that rested upon it. Small figures that represented ships and armies covered the water around Braavos and the Southern and Eastern lands.

The Sealord sat at the end of the large table the map of Essos rested upon, "Jon Stark, Braavos is in your dept for coming to our aid." Ferrego said.

Jon stepped forwards and nodded his head, "Thank you Sealord Ferrego. We are just glad that we arrived in time."

Ferrego nodded, "What were your losses?" he inquired politely.

"Of our fleet we lost twenty six galleys and under three thousand marines in the battle." Jon said bowing his head slightly in mourning, "But our cavalry and the majority of our forces are intact and soon will be arriving from White Harbor upon our longships. What do we know of the positions of the remainder of the alliance's galleys? Until they are dealt with we cannot safely move our men across to land near Pentos or Lorath."

Jaqcho spoke up, "The remainder of the galleys and longships split into many smaller forces to burn our coasts, perhaps a hundred galleys and and hundred and fifty longships remain. But the majority of the longships are sellsails and most likely will not fight if loss seems inevitable."

The Braavosi warlord of armies Syrio spoke, "How many men will arrive? Our food stores are diminished form the siege. We may not have the means to feed your armies," he said addressing Jon.

Jon nodded, "With winter just ending and our haste we bring ten thousand and three hundred foot, fifteen hundred archers, and over five thousand our finest heavy cavalry," many of the Braavosi look to each other shocked at the numbers. The North's heavy cavalry was famed even in Essos, "However," Jon continued, "With winter having only just ended we lack the food to feed our armies. If we do not act soon, our armies will fast burn through our supplies."

"Would you like refreshments? We have some fine northern ale if you wish," Ferrego offered. Many of Jon's lords nodded in thanks and a servant quickly brought the ale before departing. "Let us begin, my warlords have more experience than me in battle, they will speak for me on these matters," he said.

Jon nodded, "Ser Wylis," he said motioning for him to step forwards.

Ser Wylis, heir to White Harbor stepped forward as all eyes present turned to him, "Their fleet while weakened will continue to pose a threat to supplies sent from my father at White Harbor and a swift attack on our fleet of longships could be devastating to our forces being moved here. They must be protected, and until full control over the Shivering Sea in gained we cannot rely on supplies from the North without diverting our fleet to protect them."

"He is correct, even together our fleets will be stretched protecting the coast, Braavos and moving our men to the shore." Lord Karstark spoke.

The Greatjon took a deep gulp from the large mug of ale, "Aye Lord Karstark is right, these cunts are still a threat at sea, not to mention on land. We are outnumbered as it is. How many men can we expect in aid here?"

"We command fifteen thousand men, and another five thousand in the Company of the Rose that have been gained." Ferrego said from where he stood.

Jaqcho grasped one of the ship icons from the clusters grouped in the waters around Braavos, "My sailors reported that the fleet smashed by your efforts was composed of mainly Pentosi and Lorathi galleys. The Tyrosh galleys are most likely to the south pillaging and enslaving our people," he said angrily.

Hatred and anger appeared on the faces of all the Northmen present. The Greatjon pounded his fist on the table, "Those cunts, unwilling and too cowardly to face battle, they would rather enslave free men and woman. I have dealt with their scum before, they have attacked my lands and attempted to take my people," he roared, nearly deafening those who stood beside him.

Rickard Karstark nodded, "Aye Greatjon they have attacked us all. Even sailing beyond the Wall to enslave there."

The Greatjon's face screwed in anger at the mention of Wildlings, before slightly softening, "Aye, even those goat fuckers don't deserve a fate like that," he said, solemnly for once.

"Aye Greatjon, perhaps this is our chance to cripple their horrid efforts," Jon said, his voice laced with icy anger and resolve. "The Tyrosh galleys are to the south then?" he asked looking to Jaqcho, who nodded, "Good then only longships are to the North. If we do not act with haste supplies will not last and our armies will starve, then we will have lost without facing them in battle."

Jon's lords looked at him, all nodding in agreement, "We cannot face them on even terms Lord Jon, we do not have the supplies or numbers to bring the fight directly to the enemy," Lord Bolton said his pale eyes and quiet voice sending shivers down the spines of several of the Braavosi.

"I would wager our armies together over any slaver scum and honor-less sellsword one northmen is worth many times their number," the Greatjon yelled.

Wylis stepped forward again, "Aye, but if our longships are attacked our army will be lost before our chance. Naval dominance must be gained, but there is no time."

Rickard nodded in agreement, "To transport the men now would be folly if they cannot be fed."

More of the lesser lords shouted their suggestions as Jon silently listened. Eventually holding up a hand for silence, "Ser Wylis, you will take seventy galleys of the fleet and safely escort our army here. Sealord Ferrego, if your fleet could engage the enemy galleys still to the south of us to prevent them from intercepting our longships on the open ocean."

Sealord Ferrego exchanged a confused glance with Jaqcho, "Of course Lord Jon, but what of supplies? And what will the reminder of your fleet do?"

Jon smiled thinly, "I will lead the remainder of the galleys North, and capture Lorath. With this we can gain their fishing grounds to feed our armies, safeguard the coasts and our flank and gain naval dominance to the north of Essos."

A moment of silence meets Jon's words before many of the Northern lords begin to smile, "Ha, a bold wolf indeed Lord Jon... Aye, me and mine will follow."

Jon looked over the room, standing tall, steely eyes meeting the others, "We are agreed then," he asked, once the others had nodded their assent, a wolfish smile appeared, "The we leave at the tide..."

* * *

 _King's Landing, Small Council Chambers_

Another day in this cesspit of a city could hardly be borne by Lord Jon Arryn. The smell of shit from the overcrowded city below them, was intolerable. He could hardly remember the smell of the Vale, the wind on his face, the rides through the mountains with, Denys, Elbert, Robert and Eddard. But Denys and Elbert where dead, Ned was in the North and was beyond his reach, and Robert, he had become more interested in drinking than ruling.

That was one of the reasons he had not resigned, the realm needed him, and the Lannister's where becoming an even greater threat in resent years. Tywin cementing his influence on the throne now that the royal coffers were dry from Robert's wreakless festivities. Loans were fueling the Iron Throne now. Tywin's daughter was still making her careless moves attempting to amass her own power, she thought she was an equal of her father, 'Ha..."

The chamber was the same as it always was, but there was had been a new face these past months; Petyr Baelish. His wife had convinced him to put the Lord of the Smallest Finger in charge of customs at Gulltown and he had quickly increased revenue tenfold. A good Vale man, loyal to him. It would be a welcome change to have a loyal man on the council. The only other man he could trust was Lord Stannis.

Varys and Pycelle, Jon didn't trust, nor did he like the fact the queen had taken to attending their meetings, 'In the place of her husband,' as she claimed. He doubted Robert knew or cared. "Let us begin," he said with a heavy sigh.

Varys tittered slightly from his place at the end of the table, "A whisper from the east my Lord Hand."

Jon raised an eyebrow, "The Targaryen children?"

"No, my Lord Hand, the Free Cities Pentos, Lorath and Tyrosh have all declared war on Braavos and have amassed a sizable army and fleet with which to threaten Braavos." Varys said. He of course had known war would be declared, his friend Illyrio had told him such. Alas without him the intelligence of many of the Magisters dropped significantly, and now the North had come to the aid of their most hated rival.

The rest of the council look on with different levels of shock, the Grandmaester look tiredly baffled, the queen felt it was all beneath her and Baelish simply looked on with a slight smile. "Such an alliance in Essos has not been seen since the Kingdom of the Three Daughters," Jon said with no small amount of concern, "How goes the war Varys?"

"It seems the cities combined navy caught the Braavosi fleet inside the lagoon and sealed the Titan's gate, preventing the Braavosi from bringing their numbers to bear. Their army, I'm told ravages the countryside burning and enslaving as they move." Varys said with a flicker of an unexpected emotion appearing. "Aid has come for the Braavosi however, in the confusion of the Greyjoy Rebellion I was able to land some of my little birds in the North. Now it seems that Rickard Stark has sent his grandson to aid them with the North's army and fleet."

The queen's poisonous glare swept around the room, "Those savages need to be punished, they have gone to war without the approval of their betters. The Stark's must be punished, they are clearly not fit to rule if they do not uphold the king's peace," she said spitefully.

The Grandmaester looked up, "Yes, this, such a thing should not be done without the his grace's consent," Pycelle said as he always agreed with the queen.

Varys smiled before be regaining their attention, "That is not strictly true, my queen. After his grace claimed the throne he granted the North the right to aid the Braavosi should they be attacked by any of the other cities."

Cersei seethed from where she sat in the kings place at one end of the table, her Kingsguard Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Mandon Moore nearby. 'How dare her husband give the northern savages so much power and freedom, once her Joffery, her strong golden lion was king, after the oaf drunk himself to death, her father would bring the North to heel. The Stark's clearly weren't fit to rule,' she thought, 'How dare they pretend they are our equals.'

"Have the Stark forces arrived?" Jon asked.

Varys nodded, "indeed my Lord Hand, Jon Stark fell upon the blockading ships destroying the fleet of over a hundred ships, and killing it's commander himself."

All present where surprised of such a young boys achievements, defeating the Ironborn and sending a clear message of what would happen if they attacked the North, and was now warring in Essos.

"What else do you know? Have the men of the North moved to attack any of the other cities as of yet?" Jon asked.

Varys shook his head, "As of yet the Northmen are holding position at Braavos, and I know not their plans," he said somewhat unhappily.

Jon's eyes flickered with indecision for a moment, "Very well, I will inform the king, council is adjourned," he said standing and leaving the room followed by his Valemen guard.

As the council dispersed; Baelish sliding away silently, Pycelle limping out, and the queen sweeping out of the room with her regal and skin deep beauty followed by her Kingsguard, Varys remained. His mind working fast, the Stark heir, the future of the North, was outside the North. He knew little of the young Stark other than his supposed intelligence and ability at arms. This Jon Stark's capacity for war and brutal and effective action was plain for all to see after his battles with the Ironborn and in Essos.

Clearly this Stark could become a great ally or the greatest of foes. One thing he knew was that like his grandfather and father this Stark cared only for the North. Perhaps he could be brought to the side of the Targaryen's through subtle offers and threats, after all, Stark's knew little of the Game or how it was played.

Yes, perhaps it is time to meet with this young wolf. It was time to see Illyrio again...

Varys glanced at the room, the council had changed since the days of Aerys, but not for the better. The Grandmaester was Tywin's creature, he could still remember the small bodies brought before Robert in the closing days of the rebellion.

The queen believed she was entitled to all and hid behind her father's name thinking that because she was queen she ruled. Her grace was no doubt immediately sending a raven to her father demanding that he do something about the North, and in her shortsightedness forgetting that you could do nothing unless the Northmen left the north, as well as if the North halted trade with the south the effects would be disastrous. Much of Westeros's iron was mined in the Northern Mountains, their fish fed the south through the last winter, and the gems that were mined there were prized through the south.

The newest member of the council, Baelish, was by far the most dangerous. Already he controlled a portion of the city brothels. He had gained power by making himself useful to the lord hand, and in return gained a seat on the small council, gained power. Power was what the man graved, he cared for nothing else and nothing would stop him.

Varys vowed to never underestimated the man, all the others did, and he let them, to him friends were more valuable than enemy, and Baelish was very dangerous. No doubt he would continue to ally himself with whoever would give him power, and be unseen as he removed his enemy's. If Baelish proved and obstacle for the good of the realm, they would never find his body...

But it was time to snare a wolf in the web of a spider...

* * *

 _Essos, Northern Coast_

Jon brought his sword down, blood flew as the last of his opponents fell, hands clasped over the gaping wound in his neck attempting to staunch the bleeding. His force of twenty six galleys had encountered a small force of twenty longships full of plunder and captives taken from the Braavosi lands. He had been swift ordering galleys to ram and then board after archers thinned out the exposed enemy.

Reaching down Jon pulled up one of the men wounded in the fighting, aiding him in returning to the deck of his flagship. Fighting in shield walls once on the longships deck thinning out the enemy ranks with the disciplined fire of the Hornwoods and simply ramming ships had minimized casualties and for only the cost of just over a hundred men they had destroyed seventeen longships and killed over fifteen hundred men of Lorath and Pentos.

"Thank you lord Jon," the soldier said, wincing in pain as one of the soldiers trained in healing began binding his leg.

Nodding Jon walked among the wounded men aiding those that needed attention. He reached the bow where the bodies of several dozen Northmen where lain in state. One of the Green Men that had accompanied them from White Harbor said the ancient words in the Old Tongue, words of remembrance and rest.

Jon felt a heavy hand fall onto his shoulder, "They'll be remembered lad," the Greatjon said in a soft tone that was unlike him.

"Ave, as heroes," Jon said nodded, "We rescued several hundred men, woman and children that would have been sold off into slavery."

A silence followed as Jon and the Greatjon looked on, "One galley will return their bodies to Braavos, we must push on and take Lorath. Then we will be closer to ending this war."

The Greatjon nodded, "Aye, once we have the food and supplies, we can begin to land our army and finish them."

* * *

 _Lorath Bay, City of Lorath_

The tree's hugged the shore of one of the largest isles of the small archipelago. It was the furthest north of the islands and backed the Shivering Sea making it the coldest, but cold meant little to the twenty five hundred Northmen that hid in the thick forests. The Free City of Lorath was to the south of them near a forested peninsula that had been used to build the Lorathi fleet.

Jon, Benjen, the Greatjon, and Rickard Karstark had accompanied him to take Lorath while the other lords had taken commands under Wylis Manderly to protect their army in its transit from White Harbor to Braavos. Together they stood inside the treeline looking across the bay to plan their attack.

The walls where high, equal in height and as thick as those of Torrhen's Square. Their small shipwrights were protected inside the harbor's walls, protected by towers and archers.

"Those cunts defenses are weak, they seldom patrol the bay which is why it was so easy to sneak by them. The cunts," The Greatjon said, and it was true, only the fishing fleet ventured out into the bay and they mostly stayed to the south closer to the mainland. Under cover of night they had landed in the islands small inlets and set camp and the wise magisters were none the wiser.

Jon examined the defenses with a Myrish far-eye, "You are right Greatjon, their fleet is not a great threat but their defenses are. I see seven galleys in their harbor and another near complete in the shipwright."

Reaching out Benjen took the Myrish far-eye from his nephew and looked at the far off galleys, "Aye Lord Jon, if the galleys stay close to shore under the cover of the walls they will be a great threat and we will not be able to enter the harbor, and if we cannot enter the harbor we cannot advance on the gates unless we must assault the walls," he said unenthusiastic, "It will cost us many lives."

Lord Karstark nodded at Benjen's words, "If we assault the walls the Lorathi can divert their forces from the gate while their galleys could launch quick attacks on our galleys while we assault the walls forcing us to use our galleys to block the harbor stretching our forces. The land is too exposed to advance on the city if we landed our galleys on the end of the island. We need surprise with us, and speed."

Jon's mind ran fast, his mind assessing every idea, and their possible outcomes, slowly an idea began to form as he stared across the bay. Slowly a smile spread across his face...

* * *

The night was quiet from the walls of the city, over six hundred men guarded the walls and city. Inside the people slept and waited to hear if the attack on Braavos was a success, if the wealth of Braavos would enrich the city and if the great cities people would be brought back in chains to serve the masters of Lorath.

The council of magisters met in the grand palace at the center of the city that rested on a small hill. Inside the council of nine; the magisters who truly ran the city, debated how the wealth of Braavos would be divided once they were crushed and where the slaves would be put to work. The young woman would of course be sent to the brothels, the older woman to whoever wanted them, the argument was what was to be done with the men.

Some on the council wanted to sell them off to line their coffers others saw further, to use them to expand the city, their fleets, create a settlement on the mainland and begin extending control to the lands the Braavosi once held.

Then alarm bells began to ring and the commander on the city guard burst into the room, "This man reports that the city is under attack!" he said panting breathlessly.

The magisters rush out to the balcony overlooking the city, at the harbor the meager fleet of galleys burn in Lorath Bay, lighting the night with flames, revealing the Direwolf sails bringing their enemy's ships closer.

The plan had worked, and Jon could see the good results from the bow of his flagship. He had sent two galleys to launch a surprise attack before withdrawing, and five of the galleys had followed to immediately be outflanked and burned. He forced the remaining two out by launching rafts with bonfires lit and blazing into the harbor forcing the remaining two galleys out into the bay; where the soon burned with the others.

Jon unsheathed his sword and pointed in forwards, "Archers!" he had positioned the Hornwood archers on the masts of the ships giving them a clear shot atop the walls, killing men as they scrambled to assemble and mount a defense.

Beside Jon, his uncle Benjen stood beside him, "A good plan Jon, the walls are clear, should the towers move forwards?" he asked as men fell from the walls and into the bay riddled with arrows.

Assessing that battle Jon glanced to where the siege towers waited. They had used the ten longships they had captured and lashed them together and built towers covered from arrow fire with large ladders that could be climbed with ease to scale the walls. "Not yet uncle, they have not abandoned the walls. We must wait a little longer until the towers can be isolated and taken."

Benjen clenched his jaw, "I don't like that you are leading the attack. If you were hurt your father would have my hide. Let the Greatjon lead the assault on the walls, once they are secured you can follow." he said pleading with his nephew.

But as Benjen spoke Jon was shacking his head, "How can I ask them to fight if I do not stand beside them? A good leader must lead by example, not point and say there the enemy are, go kill them. As long as I am there, they will fight harder. Besides uncle, I have you and the Greatjon beside me," he said reassuringly.

Though Benjen's fears were not quelled in the slightest, he nodded begrudgingly, "Of course nephew."

Jon nodded at his uncle, "Good," he said, then turned and nodded to a nearby man who held a horn, "Signal the advance. The time is now."

The horn blew like the wolves that howled in the Wolfswood and the drums began to beat, deep and foreboding, urging the ships onwards to the walls. With a great scraping of wood on stone the ladders latched on the top of the wall, "Forwards, for the Braavos, for the North!" Jon yelled as he grabbed the ropes and began to climb.

Four galleys a tower as the remaining six galleys under Rickard Karstark entered the harbor unopposed, sailing past the idle fishing ships and began to land men to assault the gate.

With a final pull Jon landed both feet on the wall, shield and the ready covering his head and body. Six towers sat on the wall that ringed the harbor and needed to be cleared before they could reach the gatehouse and allow the host under Rickard into the city. An arrow fired by one of the tower archers glanced off Jon's helm, knocking his head to one side. "Shield wall!" he ordered recovering quickly, men who had reached the top of the walls rushed to were Jon stood.

The dull thump of shields locking and arrows breaking against the wall of wood and iron. "Forwards, to the tower!" Jon yelled. The shields lifted up and step by step they advanced on the nearest tower. Men ran to join the rear ranks as soon as they scaled the walls or formed a new shield wall to attack the other tower they had landed between.

Arrows thudded desperately into the front and top of the shield wall to no avail, "Break!" Jon ordered. At points through the wall gaps opened and the archers, with bows knocked loosed their arrows up at the tower. Men fell from the crenelations at the top of the tower and the squall of arrows lessened, but the arrows continued from the windows of the tower.

Four men at the fore of the wall readied the small ram and began to batter the door. With in minutes the door had begun to splinter and break, "Let's get these cunts!" the Greatjon roared as the final swing broke the locking bar and force the men inside back. With a great roar he was upon them, hewing them down with the great swings of his greatsword.

Jon was second through the breach, Red Rain cutting down all who faced him. A man charged and Jon ducked his wild swing and stabbed the man in his exposed stomach, them ripping the sword out to hack at the legs of a man attacking the Greatjon. Holding his shield before him and with a dozen men behind him Jon charged up the stairs to the archers and with his men hewed them down, silencing them at last.

"Kill the rest of the archers, but spare any that surrender," Jon ordered. The men nodded and charged to the very top of the tower, silencing the last of the archers. The tower was theirs, but the city was not.

"Lord Jon!" one of the men with him yelled pointing, northmen raised the direwolf banner over two of the furthest tower and the one ahead of them. Only two remained to be taken.

Suddenly fear griped Jon's heart as he saw the men under Rickard pinned down on the narrow strip of land, cowering behind their shields, northmen lay dead before the gates and the ram they had prepared lay unmanned before the gate. Only two galleys had made it ashore with the other four still trapped by one of the pair of towers that guarded the entrance to the harbor. He rushed back to the wall where his uncle and the Greatjon waited, "Hurry, Rickard's forces are trapped, we must take the gatehouse and open the gates. Greatjon, take fifty men, I want the last of the harbor towers captured."

"Aye lord Jon, the tower will be yours, even if I have to tear it down stone by stone," he said, then turned and bellowed to the Umber men to to follow him and charged towards the tower.

Jon lead the remaining men towards the gatehouse, his forces cutting down the few remaining soldiers on the walls. He knew this would be difficult. A majority of the men had retreated into the gatehouse from the storm of arrows from the Hornwood archers and there soon would be reinforcements on their way from the magister's place and the inland walls. The walls needed to be taken before reinforcements arrived or the cost would be heavy, and they could be driven back from the walls as many of their men still fought their way up the siege towers to get onto the walls.

As before the men following Jon waited under their shields as men pounded the door to the gatehouse. Cheers rang out from the northmen as the Stark banner was raised above the final two towers. Then cries ran out from the front ranks as the doors opened and Lorathi poured out in a sortie. Caught by surprise and off balance, the men wielding the ram were cut down along with near a dozen men caught off guard.

"Back," Jon yelled and well disciplined the men maintained the wall and retreated a few paces to make a gap, "Spears!" Jon yelled. Hearing the order, the fore ranks unlocked their shields and threw their spears into the charging men, killing near a quarter of the men who had charged out, "Forwards," Jon yelled.

The walls broke as men charged forwards hewing their way through the enemy, coming ever loser to the entrance to the gatehouse. As they neared their goal a large man wielding two axes blocked the wall, hacking down all who faced him. Jon charged forwards to met him, knocking an ax aside, and throwing himself back as the other ax came whirling around.

Retreating a few passes Jon observed his opponent, he was large and quick with the axes giving him large reach. With a snarl, Jon charged forwards, jabbing at the mans left arm while blocking the other ax with a slanted shield allowing the ax to glance of. But the impact still jarred his arm painfully. Wincing as men ran by their fight and into the gatehouse, Jon took a step forwards, thrusting his shield painfully into the chest of the large man forcing his opponent onto the back foot.

Jon took the offensive. hooking one of the axes on the edge of the shield and pulling it out of his opponents hands. The man bellowed with rage, taking his remaining ax in both hands bringing it down heavily on Jon's shield. Jon stepped back, blocking, and avoiding, all the while watching how the man fought. None of the northmen interfered in the duel, most having charged into the gatehouse.

There! Jon saw it, a small gap in his opponents defenses. Every time he swung for a moment his legs were exposed while he drew the ax back to a defensive position. He deflected another crushing blow from his opponent then moved forward with the speed of a wolf thrusting his sword through the leg of the man.

Ripping Red Rain out of the mans thigh as he bellowed in pain, Jon cut clean through his other leg bringing his opponent crashing down. With a final thrust Jon drove his sword through the man's heart, and he fell to the ground stone dead. Behind him the northmen cheered, "Stark! Stark! Stark!"

Below them the gates were at last opened, the galley forces had all landed and charged through into the city to meet the small host of two hundred men meant to reinforce the gate. Lorathi were hewed down by Jon's northmen, all eager to avenge their fallen brothers.

Jon, followed by his uncle and the Greatjon who had returned to the lead the charge to the magister's palace, Jon being first through the breach and leading the charge into the halls.

Once the center of the city had fallen, the city was theirs within hours.

* * *

 _Casterly Rock, Lords Solar_

Tywin sat looking at the raven his daughter had sent him from King's Landing; informing him of what the northmen had done and which lords had gone to Essos as well as how they needed to be punished and this offence to the family could not stand. His daughters foolishness aside from demanding he do something when he could do nothing against the North with their defenses, this was his chance. his chance to speak with the Stark heir, to ensure that when his time came, his dynasty could be secured through a royal marriage.

The Stark boy was young, with soft threats and the promise of rewards and a place in history, he would no doubt be eager to aid him.

Tywin's brother Kevan stood before his brothers desk watching Tywin, his stony cold mask giving nothing away. He knew better than to interrupt when his brother planned.

"Prepare the Lion's Pride and the ships of our new fleet, we sail for Essos immediately," Tywin ordered. Kevan nodded and left immediately to prepare the few galleys not burnt in the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Standing Tywin moved to the large window that faced the Sunset Sea, a small smile making a rare appearance, it was time to speak to Jon Stark...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Right, sorry that took so long, I had to finish exams and then I was lazy, but it is here. What do you guys think? Did you like the action? I am trying to add a little more intrigue and plots to the story, so how did I do?**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, and I will try to update soon. Review or PM me if you have any questions or suggestions.**

 **See you next time.**

 **PS. I ready your comments and have altered a few bits, so I hope that this is better.**


	11. The War of Cities: Part 4

_**A/N Here it is folks, the finale of the war of cities. I just found this really detailed map of Westeros and Essos which is awesome, and I can add in more geography in the right places, so**_ ** _hooray. It this chapter we get to the final showdown and how the war ends. We will also get to see Tywin and Jon and Varys and Jon scenes, so buckle up._**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **The War of Cities: Part 4**

* * *

290 AC

* * *

 _Lorath_

The city had fallen to them just days ago and now Jon stood in the Magister's Palace staring out to the west, where beyond the Shivering Sea, his home shores lay. Hearing footsteps he glanced over his shoulder to see his uncle Benjen limping towards him. He had taken an sword to the leg while storming the gatehouse and the Maester's had forbidden him from fighting until his wounds had healed.

"I was too focused on the war I never asked about your wife. I haven't seen Darla since you were wed at Winterfell two years past." Darla Stark, nee Umber was the cousin of the Greatjon and they had met and discovered feelings for each other as Benjen spent time at the Last Hearth while Snowguard; Benjen's keep was built.

Benjen smiled at the though of his wife, "She is well, we think... We think she may be with child..." he said with reserved hope.

"I wish you and Darla well," Jon said smiling, "And the babe, should it be true."

"Though, I fear I will not see my child, once Darla hears of my wounds no doubt she will be waiting with a large mace to kill me once I return for being so reckless," Benjen said smiling wistfully at the thought of his wife. "But what of you nephew, did you meet your betrothed at White Harbor," Benjen said with a teasing smirk.

Jon laughed for a movement, then punched his uncle in the shoulder, "Yes, though not for long, there was too much to prepare. We spoke in the Godswood of New Castle, as I waited to depart with the fleet." The Manderlys had converted to the Old Gods not long after Robert's Rebellion was won, turning their backs upon the Seven.

"And was impression has she made upon you dear nephew?" Benjen asked.

Casting back his memory Jon remembered her spirit and quiet wisdom, coupled with her sense of humor and her kindness. Benjen's smile only grew as he watched his nephew.

"It is a shame of this place, " Jon said, knowing the avoiding of his questions not lost on his uncle, "Lorath was once a place devoid of slavery. Under the priest of Boash, Lorath was a haven for freedmen and escaped slaves, but all things end with time. The priests dwindled and their numbers became corrupt and the and settlers rose against them. Those who survived fled to the great maze temple on Lorassyon," he said pointing across the water, "The isles descended into chaos and slavery at last grasped Lorath with its horrid grip. Even now you can see the scars it has left."

Benjen looked out and as he looked he could see that his nephew was right. The great plaza that was the place where families were torn apart and men a woman were bought and sold was visible even from where they stood together, in the place of the men who profited from the pain and suffering of others.

Suddenly the smile fell from Jon's face, and the mask of stone he wore with the lords returning. Benjen cast his gaze out to where his nephew looked out to sea. Sails had appeared on the horizon, as they grew closer he saw the gray sails and the Direwolf's woven into the sails, "Our fleet?" he said in confusion looking at his nephew, "But why? They were meant to make land at Braavos, and we were meant to meet them there?"

"No uncle, this was the plan, we took Lorath not just for supplies, but for another reason. Come we must meet the arriving lords," Jon said in his lordly voice.

* * *

The galleys entered the harbor under oars, throwing ropes to the dockhands; who quickly lashed the galleys to the docks. The Manderly flagship, the Merking docked as close to Jon and Benjen as possible and Lords Hornwood, Bolton, Flint, and other lesser lords stepped off to greet Jon. "Lord Jon, I have brought our army safely from White Harbor as I was bid." Ser Wylis said as the lords of the North came to a stop before him.

"Very good Ser Wylis. Welcome to Lorath my lords, you have traveled far, accommodations have been readied for you all." Jon said. The lords present nodded their thanks and moved to the horses that had been readied for them.

A council of war was called at midday, after the lords had time to bathe and rest. A map had been spread across the long table, and pieces of ships and armies belonging to both Braavos, the North and Pentos and Tyrosh. The ships of the alliance clustered around the bay of Pentos, while others lined the Braavosi Coastline. The pieces of their army were present all throughout the Braavosi Peninsula, with a large portion resting near the Lagoon.

The Braavosi army remained in the lagoon with the Company of the Rose, who had entered the lagoon as the army approached. "You are sure of the location of the cities forces are true?" Jon asked.

"Yes Lord Jon, our scouts reports were confirmed by the Braavosi." Lord Hornwood said.

"Very good," Jon said. Outside, the ever present rains of Lorath and the cold north winds from the Shivering Sea blew across the city. But the cold was nothing to them, "Were there any attack on our longships?" he asked turning to Ser Wylis.

The Manderly shook his head, "No major attacks Lord Jon, several galleys and longships attacked the fleet, but they never got close to the longships," he said with a deadly smirk. "How many men did you lose in the storming of Lorath?"

"We lost only two hundred against the six hundred that guarded the city. We caught them with their breeches down, and it cost them," Jon said sly smirk.

"Pah, the Magisters should be put to death, all of them, for dealing in slaves," The Greatjon spat in disgust.

"The will die Greatjon, but first they must be tried. And once they are executed their families will be banished and forbidden from returning."

Lord Bolton turned his ears back as Jon finished detailing what would happen to the rich and the magister's, "...We do not wish for revolts, so by eliminating those who are most likely to resist us with success in the future; the rich, we can ensure the continuation of order in Lorath. My uncle will command the garrison, while we land on the shores of Essos."

Roose was taken by surprise by the cunning of the plan, by executing or banishing the rich, the top of the social hierarchy was removed and those who were banished lost their base of power, and by the time it was rebuilt, Lorath would be firmly under the control of whomever the Braavosi chose to hold the city. "You say we shall land here Lord Jon? Why not at Braavos as was agreed with the Sealord?" he asked in his whisper silent voice.

Jon fixed his eyes on Lord Bolton, we could see that he had gained some of the man's respect, but Lord Bolton was a man who acted for his interests, "The enemy waits just beyond the lagoon waiting for our armies to land, then they will attack and drive us into the sea. They will have had outriders scour the coast for any points that a host as large as ours could land. With the cliffs along the peninsula they are few in number. They will be waiting. We have secured a position of strength, and from here we control the seas north of Braavos and Lorath Bay."

Lord Karstark stepped forwards from where he stood by Lord Hornwood, "But if they will be waiting, how will our host land and drive these cunts from the Braavosi lands?"

Jon smiled wolf-like, "We control Lorath Bay, but they do not know that Lorath was fallen. We shall sail into Lorath Bay, and make land where the Braavosi peninsula meets the Hills of Norvos. From there we will cross the Upper Rhoyne, and march into the Hills of Andalos, and Pentos will fall."

The Greatjon belched then roared with laughter, "We march through their lands unopposed, and catch Pentos with their breaches down just like we did Lorath," he roared.

"They will be forced to withdraw from Braavosi lands, allowing the Braavosi to take back their homes." Jon said, "I spoke with the Sealord about this. While we march, the Braavosi navy will clear the galleys from the Narrow Sea and be able to supply our forces by sea."

The other lords look at each other eager to spill slaver blood, "Lord Jon, they will outnumber us, if we meet them in open battle... We may be overwhelmed..." Lord Hornwood said.

"We do not need to meet them in open battle. We can defend the walls of Pentos with our host. The Lorathi and sellswords will dessert as they move south to face us. The sellswords will see no profit in fighting for a cause that has lost two of its strongholds." Jon said with cold intensity.

"What of the Golden Company?" Rickard asked.

Jon paused for a moment, thinking, "True, they have not once broken a contract, but, without the Lorathi and other sellswords they will face us with little over thirty thousand men. We can hold the walls of Pentos until the Braavosi sail to our aid after their lands are safe. They will be given terms, if they refuse, they will die to a man."

* * *

 _Pentos_

The march across Andalos and the fording of the Upper Rhoyne had gone smoothly. The march had been silent and fast, the Stark host crossing Andalos and reaching the Flatland's around the city of Pentos within a week. Jon pulled back on the reigns, stopping his horse. The walls of Pentos were weak, that was as clear as the stars in the sky. The magister's had foolishly believed that the war would remain far from their city. The walls of Lorath had been more of a challenge than these.

"Make the preparations, send outriders to range north. We attack at dawn." Jon said to Rickard.

"We should raze the city once it falls. Too many years of slavery have passed behind those walls."

Jon shook his head, "It would serve no point. We need the walls to resist the enemy until Braavos marches to our aid. Besides most of the soldiers of Pentos have been levied from the Flatland's, Velvet Hills and Andalos. Only the commanders are from Pentos. Knowing that we hold their city will enrage them, and they will make mistakes."

Rickard nodded, seeing the logic in his lords words, "Of course Lord Jon."

"Send patrols to scour the land around the city. We don't want any of the Magister's escaping to start a vendetta." Jon said. Already they had sent parties to burn the magister's palaces in the Flatland's.

Lord Bolton rode up from where the men of the Dreadfort were making camp, "Lord Jon, one of the raiding parties have returned. They captured one of the Magister's staying outside the city, one Illyrio Mopatis."

Jon kept his surprise hidden behind his cold mask. He had heard of this Magister, a powerful and rich man, but a sensible and savvy man. But one with a reputation... "Very good Lord Bolton. Oversee the preparations Lord Karstark. Come Lord Bolton. Order your men to bring him to me in my tent. And summon the Greatjon as well," he ordered Lord Bolton.

Roose nodded and dispatched one of his retainers to fetch the man. A short while later Jon stood in his tent with Lord Bolton and the Greatjon. Two Bolton guards appeared dragging a fat man between them as a few other Bolton men followed. As they neared the tent the Magister began struggling and managed to pull one arm free before the leader slugged him in the stomach and threw him on the ground in front of Jon and Roose. "Well done Locke," Roose said.

Locke sneered at the wheezing man that lay on the hard earth floor of the tent "Eh, cunt needed some respect, I could..." he said in a cruel voice while gesturing he could kick him again.

"That wont be necessary Locke," Roose said in his cold tone, "Locke was the one who lead the party that captured him Lord Jon," he said looking at Illyrio.

Turning his gaze to the man, Jon saw the look of a man who liked to hurt, rape and burn in Locke's eyes. He had seen it in the eyes of Rodrik Greyjoy before he cut him down. He did not trust Lord Bolton, nor the men under his command. But in the North, you kept your friends close and enemies closer. After all, when winter came, the North had to be united, "You have my thanks." he said coldly.

Sensing that he was dismissed Locke left the tent with the Bolton guards. Two Stark guards entered and dragged Illyrio to his feet before returning to stand guard at the tent flaps.

Illyrio looked at his captors. He had been enjoying his time in his summer palace, far away from the foolishness of his fellow Magister's. He had thought he would be safe from both his enemies in Pentos and the vengeful Braavosi once they inevitably arrived. But he had not known Lorath had fallen and so the armies of the North had marched through the land unopposed. The two men opposite him, well one man, the other looked little older than a boy. But that boy carried himself in a way that commanded respect from all whom stood in his presence.

"I never thought you would be so bold as to march on Pentos, but clearly we all underestimated you. Now shall we treat?" Illyrio said to Lord Bolton.

"Lord Bolton is not in command here," Jon said stepping forwards, "I am, and you shall treat with me."

Illyrio stares for a moment before bellowing with laughter, "You expect me to treat with a boy? Have you seen battle before, boy?" he said condescendingly, "Who are you?"

The Greatjon growls with rage and punches Illyrio in the face, "You stand before Jon Stark, grandson of Rickard Stark. Defeater of the Ironborn and slayer of Rodrik Greyjoy. He has lead this host since we arrived and you will show him respect."

The Magister looked at Jon in shock. His spies had not told him who commanded the Stark host when they broke the blockade of Braavos, "I apologize, Lord Jon," he said, deciding to praise this Stark and use his vanity to ensure good treatment and gain something in exchange for what he knew. After all, the Westerosi nobles of the south he had met had been vain and prideful of their knighthoods and legacy, "I had not idea a warrior as distinguished as yourself was leading this army."

Jon simply looked on with a faced of cold stone, "You and your fellow Magister's have declared war on Braavos, our ally with no provocation. Your petty attempts to appeal to my vanity will gain you nothing. You and your fellows have sold free men into slavery which is a sin that we will not abide. Hereby I Jon Stark, sentence you to die. Take him away." Jon heard the Magister yell in protest and anger as his men dragged him away.

Lord Bolton frowned at his direct approach, "Lord Jon, wouldn't it have been wiser to question him? He might have had information."

Jon moved to the table set up in the middle of his tent and poured some ale, before offering some to the Greatjon and Roose; who nodded in thanks, "I do not plan to execute him. I played that mummery for his sake. Let him sit, with nothing but the thought of his coming death. That will loosen his tongue much faster than threats."

Roose nodded slightly, approving of this Stark's cunning, "What do you think he will know?"

"No doubt, many of the Magister's will have ways to escape the city. But where there is a way out, there is a way in. This shall save many lives. Lives we shall need."

Within an hour one of Jon's guards returned to inform him that Illyrio wished to trade information for his life. Again Jon watched as the Pentosi Cheesemongerer was brought before him. "Now, you shall speak with truth and I shall insure your head remains on your shoulders." he said.

The young Stark had outwitted him, this Illyrio knew. Idle courtesies would gain him nothing. The men of the North were simple folk that had no use for the normal falsities that was expected in the south. Illyrio sighed, "What do you wish to know?" he asked dejectedly.

"Your fellow Magister's have ways out of the cities. Where are they, and what is their proximity to the gate?" Jon asked, "If you speak false, I shall let Lord Bolton have free reign. No doubt you know what his family is famous for..."

Illyrio gulped, quickly glancing at the flayed man that adorned Lord Bolton's armor. He knew very well what the Bolton's did to their enemies...

* * *

"Are you sure you can trust the word of this Magister?" Lord Hornwood demanded.

"I trust his instincts of self preservation." Jon said, "He knows what will be done to him if he deceives us. Lord Dustin, are you willing to lead the party to open the gates?"

Lord Theo Dustin stood turning to Jon, "It would be my honor Lord Jon." Jon nodded in thanks, Lord Theo had proven himself a loyal and reliable man. He, with Lord Bolton had kept the

"Remember my lords, keep control of your men. Until the battle is over, they may not loot, and if they rape, they die. We must prove that we are better than those we fight against," Jon said looking at each of his lords. His gaze lingered on Lord Bolton for a moment longer, ensuring that Roose knew he would be watching. "Very good. Our Magister friend has told men that two thousand men guard the city, with a thousand of their number being the Unsullied slave soldiers of Astapor."

Curses rank out through the tent. They knew the story of the three thousand Unsullied that stood against twenty thousand Dothraki at the battle of Qohor, and how they were trained. All of Jon's lords found it disgusting and horrid, an affront to the Old Gods.

"The rest are the city watch and sellswords. Once the gate is opened the city will fall. I want the Magister's alive and the forty families of Pentos. The Magister's will die by my hand. They will be a message to all that slavers that their ways will not be tolerated. Ensure your men know that while slavery was outlawed in Pentos by the Braavosi, it exists in all but name. We are hear to free the slaves and give them a better life. Not one slave is to be harmed." Jon ordered.

All the lords firmly agree, "Very well then, we attack as soon as Lord Dustin opens the city gates."

* * *

Jon stood on the plains, waiting. Clad in leather armor he watched the walls. The fur that normally adorned his shoulders gone as heat lay heavy around Pentos. Lord Dustin had left before dawn with his best men to open the gates from the inside. As a distraction the Hornwood archers had been positioned behind large wood shields that were lifted to allow them to fire, before being lowered to protect them. Slowly, man by man, they bled the defenders.

Drawing back his bow, Jon looses with the latest volley, the Weirwood bow; a gift from Daryn easily punching through the leather armor of the Unsullied that stood silently on the walls. He watched the body of the slave fall with a pang of regret as they had no choice in who they fought for. The Greatjon rode up to Jon, "Not sure how much longer we can wait, they might think somethings afoot. Theo better get that damn gate open soon."

Jon ground his teeth together as he looked at the wall. The archers had killed perhaps a hundred but many still held the walls, "Order the advance, move our army forwards slowly. Make sure they remain in the shield wall. They will move men to the walls and focus their sight away from the gate. I will command the cavalry as soon as the gates are open."

"Don't kill all the cunts until we get over the wall my lord," the Greatjon bellowed before shouting orders to form up and advance.

All across the lines of Northmen, men locked their shields and began shuffling forwards, boots stamped across the hard baked earth of Essos. Arrows rattled the locked shields, glancing of shields and helms and on occasion finding their way through to strike the flesh beneath. Ladders were raised and men climbed as arrows and stones fell around them, some striking home and knocking men from the ladders.

But above the din of battle, the clash of swords and the screams of men a horn sounded, and horn of the North. Slowly the gate opened and Jon raised his sword, "For the North! For Winterfell!" he shouted wheeling his horse and spurring it towards the gate. A great cheer rang out and the thundering of hooves send great clouds of dust into the air.

Too late did the Pentosi realize they had fallen into Jon's trap. Some tried to retake the gates, but before they could the Northern horse charged through the gates, smashing the line of defense. Nothing lay between them and the city. Infantry poured through the gate in a great torrent as the cavalry charged along the base of the wall.

Men charged up the walls and attacked the Unsullied from the rear, finally silencing the slaves that for so long had hampered the men climbing the ladders. Soon the walls fell before the Northmen and men marched into the city, clearing alleys and streets before marching on the palaces of Magister's and the forty families of Pentos.

Jon watched as one by one the palaces fell and his army smashed through the last thin lines of defense around the Magister Hill; the large hill where all the palaces of the Magister stood. The Greatjon rode up, shoulders heavy from the exhaustion of battle, "The last palace has fallen. Pentos is ours!" he said triumphantly.

* * *

The block was soaked red, red with the blood of those who had been made kneel before it. The heads of the Magister's and the heads of the patriarchs of the forty families lined the North walls of Pentos. Where the army that marched upon them could clearly see. Jon had taken their heads personally, despite his lords protests.

He was glad that it was done. The men were all slavers and they all had joined in the effort to destroy Braavos. Jon turned as a rider came, "Lord Jon, former Magister Illyrio requests an audience." Nodding, Jon mounted his horse and rode towards the large palace that looked over the bay. Ships bearing supplies from Braavos and Lorath.

Jon rode his horse up into the courtyard of the palace and quickly dismounted with his small entourage and strode through the open doors. "Wait here, I will speak to the Magister alone." Illyrio's servants brought him to a large terrace that overlooked the sapphire waters of the Bay of Pentos. Trees and ivy grew all along the terrace.

It was a truly beautiful place, but the warm winds were not for him. He belonged in the North. "A lovely view, isn't it?" a voice from behind him asked in a light voice.

Preventing himself from starting Jon turned slightly to see a bald man wearing silk robes that trailed along the ground. His feet made no sound as he moved to stand beside Jon. "I am Lord..." he began.

"Varys. I know. My grandfather told me of you. Your are the Master of Whispers to King Robert."

"Indeed," he said smiling, "I have heard tell of your accomplishments on the battlefields of both land and sea. And now Pentos has fallen before your men. Northerners are no doubt fearsome warriors."

"Does this idle flattery have a point? My time is valuable, after all. I must prepare the city to withstand a siege." Jon said turning to face Varys, "How do you know Illyrio?"

"Ahh, the history we have shared is a long one. With my help, he built himself up to become a Magister and marry a princess of Pentos. But, seven years ago, myself and a group of like minded men and woman came together to plan the restoration of the Targaryen's. Once we had seen what kind of king Robert Baratheon would be..."

"You speak treason..." Jon said, the fact that the eunuch that stood beside him supported the Targaryen's, "How do you know I will not inform King Robert? I do hate the Targaryen's for the murder of my uncle..."

Varys chuckles for a moment, "If you want to play, you'll need to do better than that," he said, easily seeing through Jon's bluff, "Your family doesn't care about the south, not since your uncle died so horribly. Besides, Robert Baratheon is king of the North in all but name thanks to your grandfather."

"True," Jon admitted, "But why tell me this, why would I support a Targaryen?"

"Because you care for your people. The people you protected when you destroyed the Ironborn. The people that suffer under despots and prosper under just rule," Varys said passionately. "King Robert is not the king the Seven kingdoms need."

Jon let out a bark of laughter, "And you think the Targaryen's are? Aerys was the Made King for a reason."

"Aye, I was there at the end. When his madness drove him to burn your uncle alive." Varys saw Jon flinch slightly at the memory of the loss, "Let another be crowned," he said imploringly, "Let the people prosper under the Targaryen's again."

"I don't care who's ass sits on the Iron Throne, or the people of the south. The North is my responsibility and my home. I will protect it from any who seek to bring harm to my home. That includes the Targaryen's, after how we suffered under them, we will never bow to a Targaryen again. Remember those words eunuch," Jon spat angrily before striding off the terrace.

Varys watched him go, well, the North would not aid the Targaryen's, but perhaps they would not stand against them. As quietly as he had come, he slipped out of Pentos to where his ship waited. As the ship rose and fell on the waves he pondered planting the seeds of doubt in the minds of the Northmen so that they would rise up against the Stark's, but it was ignored. In the south, among the suspicious and prideful lords of the south it was done with ease. But the winters of the North gave the northmen a great strength. They all looked too and trusted the Stark's to guide them. Without them, the North would be lost. 'As they say; there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.'

* * *

Jon sat astride his horse, looking out at the great host that waited a short distance away. His ten thousand foot and fifteen hundred archers stood behind a great trench. Cavalry anchored the flanks with a reserve behind the foot and archers. He had wished to remain behind the walls of Pentos until the Braavosi arrived but several northmen had been murdered and he feared citizens would throw open the gates to the returning army, and so made the choice to meet them on open ground before the walls of Pentos.

As he had predicted, the sellswords and Lorathi had deserted. But the Dothraki had grown. Six thousand screamers stood against his five thousand heavy horse. "All is ready?" he asked Rickard.

"Yes, let us hope we last." he replied.

"Aye," Jon said as the Dothraki charged the flanks, Jon watched the infantry which simply remained stationary. A relieved smile crossed his face. They had not wanted to charge the infantry over the trench and had given up their advantage in numbers. No doubt counting on the fearsome Dothraki to win the day for them. Jon watched as his heavy horse was pushed back by the relentless force of the Dothraki.

The heavy horse on each flank, commanded by Theo Dustin and the Greatjon were driven back. Cries rang out from the Pentosi infantry and the enemies flanks charged around the trench to join the whirling melee, forcing the Northmen back, past the trench and front lines of the northern army. That was what Jon had waited for... With Martyn and Jory Cassel at his side Jon lead half the reserve and crashed into the rear of the melee, cutting down all that opposed him.

All around men fought alone, trying to cut their way out, but alone they fell one by one. Quickly Jon looked to the other flank and saw that the horse commanded by Roose Bolton had crushed the attack on the right flank and was wheeling to attack the now exposed enemy flanks. "Charge! For the North. For Winterfell," Jon yelled out, leading the horse under his command to charge into the other flank of the demoralized infantry and Golden Company. The center, commanded by Rickard Karstark charged over the trench and attacked the army head on.

Order collapsed, the leaders were dead or had fled and the cohesion, of the army broke. Men fled in all directions and were ridden down by vengeful Northmen.

Past the battle, horns sounded and the Braavosi army charged over the hills and into the rear of the already breaking army. Slowly men threw down their weapons and surrendered to the victorious armies. The day was theirs, and the war was over.

* * *

After the Battle Jon had been told of the arrival of three ships in the harbor. One of the captains wished to speak to him on a matter of importance. And so Jon walked easily across the harbor and stepped onto the large galley. A large escort waited on the docks nearby. Jon of course did not know who it was and took precautions.

Following one of the sailors Jon entered the main cabin. Red painted walls and golden lions greeted him as he entered. A man stood in front of him, clad in red leather with golden lions across the front. Tywin Lannister stood before him. Jon knew that without a shred of doubt. The man was aged but still held a powerful figure that commanded respect.

Jon held Tywin's gaze a a silence stretched on between them. "You know who I am." he said. Jon simply looked on, knowing it was not a question, "Your message to the Ironborn was impressive, they have been a nuisance for far too long."

"They attacked my people, and I responded. They will not return for a time," Jon replied evenly, sensing a trace of mutual respect. "Why have you come to see me? My grandfather is Lord of Winterfell."

"Your grandfather, has refused many suggestions of marriages and fostering for you and your siblings. I would see Stark and Lannister blood rule together. Together we command two of the strongest kingdoms, a match between my grandson and your sister would be arranged if you cease your grandfathers ways. The south has much to offer the North. Your sister could be queen... And together we could create a dynasty greater than the Targaryen's that would last for a thousand years." Tywin offered.

"My grandfather has the right of it. The south have brought the North naught but ruin and death. My sister's nor brother shall ever marry in the south." Jon replied, as he moved to leave.

Tywin's mood darkened, "You will not refuse a Lannister."

Jon smiled as he stopped at the door, "I already have, my father has, and my grandfather has. Your name means nothing in the North, and it never shall."

* * *

Roose Bolton walked towards his chambers, soon they would return to the North victorious. Victorious thanks to Jon Stark. He had watched this young Stark since White Harbor. when he had arrived and taken command. Of course he had heard of the Stark boys victory over the Ironborn, but thought that it was luck and the inferior skill at arms coupled with the arrogance of Rodrik Greyjoy, the so called prince of the Iron Islands, that had given Jon Stark the victory.

But he had watched, as his ancestors had watched for weakness. Yet, he saw none, the wolf pup had been blessed with a mind for war, humbleness, and a ruthless streak as great as Tywin Lannister. He was his ancestors come again. The Kings of Winter had united the North by blood and sword. Their strength and resolve were unparalleled.

Roose saw in Jon Stark the ruthlessness that the Kings of Winter once held, a strength that had nearly been extinguished by the dragons. His father had thought that Rickard Stark had lost the legendary strength of the Stark's through his constant dealings with the South. Until his son was burnt alive. Rickard's fury had been quiet, but that near gone strength had returned to the Stark's. And that strength had been been the driving force behind the rebellion that brought down the greatest dynasty Westeros had ever seen.

That strength was more apparent in his grandson. His skill at arms, cunning mind, capacity for ruthless and merciless action, made him a great threat to any that opposed him. His father had often told him that one day, the Bolton's would take their rightful place as sole rulers of the North. He had hoped he would be the one to bring down the Stark's, but perhaps it was fated not to be... Not without aid...

Roose opened the door to his chambers and froze. The Old Lion stood before him, "Lord Bolton, we have much to discuss..."

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Right,sorry that took so long but I've been busy. Hope you liked the chapter and I will try to post chapters move frequently now that this arc is done. Who liked Tywin and Varys? I really want to do their character's justice so PLEASE, let me know if they can be improved.**

 **See you next time, review and PM with suggestions or if you have questions.**


End file.
